


A New Dawn

by eisneRiegan



Series: House Riegan 1.0 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I've been mentioning Jeralt so much might as well add him officially, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Post S-Rank.Claude has to return home after the war in Fodlan. But he has to tell her first how he feels. And after that, work together to ensure a better place for everyone.





	1. Rise of a New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I have bombarded my friends with too much Claudeleth (I am trash for it) and I have to tone it down a bit so I focused all that into making this.  
I'm incapable of doing one-shots so expect some additional chapters at intervals.  
And maybe additional pairings

"We're only going to be apart for a short while. I'll be back before you know it." Claude von Riegan assured his former Professor, Byleth Eisner, who is now his fiancee. She was hugging him tightly, savoring the last few hours they have together, standing quietly with him up in the Goddess's Tower. Claude also held her close, running his hand through her already messy hair, wishing he could bring her over to Almyra to live with him but he knows he couldn't do that. Fodlan needs her and, if he did bring her over to Almyra, everything they have fought for would be in vain.

They parted slightly, with Claude looking down at her face. To some, she's still unexpressive, only giving the barest hint of a smile or scowl when angry. But for him and the other Golden Deers, she has come a long way and now very expressive.

"I love you, with everything that I am." He told her gently, pressing a light kiss onto her forehead. He saw her ears turn pinkish red when he said that and he let out an amused chuckle. She's so adorable.

Five and a half years ago, he only thought of using her influence (as well as Rhea's fondness of her) to attain his dreams of peace and no walls that separate cultures and people. But when he almost lost her twice, with the second time being the worst experience in his life, he realized that he wanted to see that dream come to reality with her at his side, because she meant so much more to him than he originally thought. She was the only one who understood him, taking his side when people started poking their noses into his past. Or when they keep making him feel...unwanted, an outsider. She was always quick to pick up if something's bothering him, that sometimes he wonder if her blatant favoritism towards him made the others jealous. Some of the students DID transfer to Golden Deer because of her.

And while she does get annoyed with him, reprimanding him on many occassions of his...schemes that he had never acted on (but she has the hunch that he will at some point if she didn't catch him), at least she never questioned him more than she has to as his professor. Though he did get into trouble with her on more than one occassion for getting sick when he tested his own poison to see how effective it is (or sometimes he gets all of his stuff mixed up and taking his poisons accidentally). He had lost count how many times she had told him how disappointed she was with him because, despite of being her top student, he can be a real dumbass. It comes with being a teenager he guess.

He caressed her cheek, chuckling at those memories as she leaned into his hand with a gentle smile, still unable to believe that she reciprocate his feelings. Confessing to her was one of his biggest gamble in life. He doesn't even know what to do if he confessed and she said no; Sylvain was really laying it thick that he changed his ways for her, but Claude knows the ginger is getting along well with Mercedes.

Who once hit on Byleth out of the blue. Claude couldn't believe it when he overheard their conversation. He knows Dorothea and Byleth had some...playful conversations back then but...

Just how much had Byleth charmed everyone that he gets anxious when she's alone with someone other than him? Because of that, he developed quite a bad habit of hovering around her, obsessed with her like Seteth is to Flayn, six days a week. And sometimes he stalks her on Sundays, but she doesn't have to know that.

"You've really become expressive. Can't say I hate it, but it sure does suit you, Teach."

Byleth held his hand, taking it off her cheek and took his glove off. He watched her slide a beautiful white ring, with several small gemstones in almost the shape of the Crest of Flames, onto his ring finger.

If he's as red as a tomato, he could blame it on the setting sun. You know, because it colors everything in reddish glow as some poets say.

"This...used to belong to my mother." She informed him, looking up at his face. "Dad told me to...before he died, he told me to give it to someone I love as much as he loved her. I...I've always wanted to give this to you after we have faced Edelgard but...there was never an appropriate time."

Claude turned crimson at that, and he could feel his face being really warm. And he can't blame the sunset anymore. Teach isn't one for many words, but he knows she's earnest and means every word she says.

"I...wow...I...I'm honored, Teach. Such a valuable heirloom. I... I'm not even sure if I'm worthy of it. But thank you, I think." Claude stammered, then he coughed to clear his throat and get his composure back. "Now I feel like my gift to you was lackluster, since my mother sent that over five years ago in hopes I return with a daughter for her...if they wanted a daughter, then they should have tried to get pregnant again all those years ago to give me a sibling..." He muttered the last few words under his breath.

She smiled at him, amused by his childish complaint, and Claude has to admit he's starting to develop a weakness for her smile. He had seen glimpses of that smile back then when he was lightly flirting with her, even though it was inappropriate between teacher and student (Sylvain gets away with it and it's unfair). When she went missing during the Battle of Garreg Mach, he was devastated and had searched high and low for her. He hid that one weakness from his fellow Golden Deers, putting on a strong front as he took up the title of Duke Riegan from his grandfather who passed away earlier than expected and had thrown the Alliance into disarray.

And when he tried to flirt with Hilda when things have somehow settled within the Alliance, the pink-haired girl laughed at his face, admiring his attempts to distract himself because she knows he's head-over-heels for their professor and that she knows he has a battalion he personally handpicked to search for her. And to his further embarassment, it seems like everyone in the immediate Golden Deer House knows that secret and is helping him in any way they can to find her.

Byleth fumbled on putting back his glove on, and Claude just chuckled. He took the glove and put it back on by himself, feeling the ring snugly sitting on his finger, away from everyone's prying eyes. Their engagement is a secret for the moment, since he still have to sort things out at home, though the ring on her finger might catch anyone's attention, if they were looking at her hand. He gently cupped her face and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"Sorry Teach, you were being unbearably cute. Can't help it." He said playfully, winking at her. "Let's go back down at the feast and grab something to eat. We can't just let Raphael eat everything. The food served is enough to feed our army after all."

Putting a familiar arm over her shoulder, as he always did back during their schooldays, Claude heralded her down the Goddess's Tower. At the foot of the stairs, Claude stopped on his tracks, making Byleth look at him questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Claude?"

"Yeah, maybe...." he answered absent-mindedly. "It's going to be a while before we see each other again..."

He turned to look at her, holding her shoulders. "Teach...I...well, I know it's still a new feeling for the two of us to be this...intimately close, seeing that we were mentor and student, even tactician and general, before all of this but...May I...?"

Byleth inclined her head, confused. "May you...what?"

Claude stared at her.

Right. She's new to all of this romantic stuff.

Or is she?

He doesn't know much about her past, save from what Jeralt has written in his diary. And from what he had read, Byleth grew up with very few people she can call as close friends. More than once, Jeralt has written that Byleth was treated like a weirdo for her blank expression but at least Jeralt has written down the minute tells for her mood (and that Jeralt felt bad for his own kid because he can't do anything other than be her support). Claude managed to use that knowledge in dealing with her, and so far it helped him further their relationship beyond mentor and student. It's hard to trust someone when you can't read their emotions and body language, right?

Besides, Jeralt would have written down if Byleth had some lovers or suitors. And as far as he had read through the diary before he returned it to its rightful owner, Byleth never had any romantic relationship.

Which makes him her first love and, well, first in everything. How is he suppose to do this? Sure, he had enough flirting while she was away but...this is different.

This is Byleth Eisner. The love of his life. He just can't take this in a stride like in the past where he's flirting with her.

"I...huh, this is actually harder than I thought." he muttered. "How should I... Right... Teach, can you close your eyes?"

She frowned at him. "Claude, what kind of scheme are you up to? You know I won't tolerate any of your... harmless pranks, as you put it."

"Teach, I've outgrown that. Well, slightly." He pouted. "Now please, close your eyes? I promise it's not some prank."

Byleth did as he asked her to, closing her eyes even though she has that doubtful look that he won't do any pranks on her. Claude gently tipped her chin up and leaned down to press his lips lightly on hers, looking at her face through half-lidded eyes. He expected her to open her eyes at that and chastise him, but she didn't to his relief.

He added pressure to the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying it, dropping his hands to her waist and held her close. Byleth's hands went up to his face, holding him gently as she met his kisses shyly.

"Sorry, Teach. It's just...something for the road ahead. Being apart again after all this really gives me apprehensions." He whispered against her lips as they parted slightly. "Which is totally unlike me. But I promise you, I'll be back. I may be facing a new struggle in my homeland but I will make it back. Just for you. And our future together."

"Claude, I believe in you that you will keep your promise. But..."

"But what...?"

"Isn't it about time you call me by my name?" she pouted slightly. "Me being your professor was over since five and a half years ago. I've let everyone else call me Professor as a fond nickname, and out of habit, but...it doesn't feel right if you still act like you're my student. Not to mention you nicknamed your wyvern after me."

Claude chuckled at that. "Well, you'll always be my only Teach. And as others call you Professor as a fond nickname, Teach is my fond nickname to you..." He swooped in for another kiss, feeling Byleth pout further against his lips, hearing a low protesting grumble from her throat because he's avoiding the topic.

"Oh, there you are, Claude and Professor. Everyone's looking for you and--" They heard Hilda calling them from across the courtyard. The pair looked over at her, who was staring at them in shock.

"Wow, congratulations Claude. And you too, Professor...but I didn't think you'd be the type to make out in such a place..." Hilda said as soon as she regained her voice.

Claude straightened at that, gesturing grandly with one hand, grinning at her. Not a hint of embarassment of being caught, though he's screaming inside his head. Of all people to walk in on them, it has to be Hilda. That woman have problems keeping a secret. Especially something as juicy as Claude and their dear professor hitching up.

"Ah, Hilda. We thought no one would find us here but we were mistaken. But that's okay. We can call it even, don't you think?"

Hilda looked at him, confused. "Call it...even?"

"Yeah, well...I didn't really mean to, but I overheard the other day that you told your brother you wanted Lorenz to be part of your family. But he said he wanted to do it properly, didn't he? Well, either ways, congratulations to you and Lorenz too."

Hilda turned crimson at that, as she curled her hands into fist and stomped on the ground. "You. Are. The. Worst. Claude." She hissed. "Eavesdropping on us...and that was weeks ago!"

Claude shrugged. "I planned to act really surprised once you two break the news. But since you caught me and Teach...I hope you'll keep it as a secret too. We don't want any of the nobles to think that House Riegan, Gloucester, and Goneril conspired to have the new Ruler's favor, right? Even though it's painfully obvious because we're her adorable little Golden Deers..."

"Professor, are you sure you want to marry Claude, of all people?" Hilda asked Byleth worriedly. "Seeing this is how he is..."

Byleth looked at Claude, who only blinked at her, wondering what's going on inside her head.

"It's part of his charm, Hilda. He got me intrigued back when me and my Dad saved their asses against the bandits outside Remire village. If it wasn't for his...strategic retreat, we wouldn't be here at all." Byleth finally answered, smiling back at Hilda. "I wouldn't exchange that for the world. But I'm surprised that you and Lorenz are together, seeing that I received a lot of complaint about his behavior back then..."

"Teach, don't be modest. You're the one who set them up. I've noticed that." Claude chuckled. Byleth looked at him, expressionless, though Claude and Hilda could see she's hiding her amusement.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Claude. I just thought they worked together perfectly well. I didn't know it would end up like this."

"Ugh, you two are the worst." Hilda groaned. "You two fit together so well, I don't even know who's the bad influence anymore."

"Hey, that's kind of harsh, Hilda. Our Teach isn't a bad influence. She's the greatest inspiration for all of us."

"That doesn't stop her for being your enabler, Claude." The pink haired girl retorted, crossing her arms. "Remember when you set fire to a whole battlefield? That was one of the worst battle we've been through. But enough of this. I'll keep your damn secret if you'll keep your promise."

"You are such a great friend, Hilda."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Everyone's waiting for the two of you, so maybe save the lovey dovey for next time. Everyone's eager to know where Fodlan's future is headed."

And with that, she turned her heels to leave for the Reception Hall. Byleth chewed on her lower lip at that, something Claude find endearing.

"Claude, I still think you're the best candidate to rule."

"Nonsense, Teach. I know you'd do just fine."

"I'm just a mercenary, Claude. I'm not good with politics."

"Seteth will be there for you, as well as the other Golden Deers nobility. Don't worry too much. Judith will be there for you too. If you want, I'll lay the groundwork for you and you can take over from there. That's how we work best together, right?"

"If you're really insistent about this, I have a request then."

"Name it, Teach, and I'll do my best if it's feasible."

"At least let me stay in the Riegan Dukedom until your return. Garreg Mach Monastery was once my home with my Dad, but it holds too much significance in the war, that people may be uneasy if I use the place as the base of operations. Not to mention, a greater part of the Cathedral is still being renovated. If we keep using the place, the renovations will never end."

Claude gave her a warm smile. "I'll think of a way to do that for you, Teach. Count Gloucester will not be too happy about this, as well as the other lords because it looks like I schemed all of this to secure the seat of power for House Riegan...but I'm sure it'll work out one way or another."

Once at the Reception Hall, Claude pulled Seteth and Lorenz to one side to talk with them, along with Byleth. Lorenz's expression was skeptical because Hilda had muttered earlier how "Claude finally got the balls to confess to the love of his life and he wants me to shut up about it", and he's not sure if Claude confessed to Hilda or someone else. Because if it's Hilda he confessed to, Lorenz might throw away the friendship he has created with Claude.

"Derdriu is going to be the new capital of the land, as per Teach's request." Claude told them, surprising Lorenz and Seteth. "Teach is against using Garreg Mach as the central power, seeing what had transpired all over Fodlan. And we do need of a new way for the Church of Seiros, where it's not close minded about people in general. No offense, Seteth."

Seteth only shrugged. "She is Rhea's successor, and everyone already looked upon her as the new leader of Fodlan, albeit not yet crowned. Whatever her decisions, I will comply and help her carry out her duties as much as I can."

"I'm hoping that you'll support Teach in dealing with the nobilities, Lorenz." Claude added, turning to look at his friend. "You and I both know how those old people behave and think when we're not looking. Sure, there are other nobles who transferred--er, defected--into the Golden Deer, but you're one of the few who knows how to deal with them personally."

"Of course, Claude. But do know that by making Derdriu as the new Capital, the nobles would think House Riegan has taken advantage of the situation to seize total control." Lorenz replied easily. "Remember that's how it's always been since the Crescent Moon War, and many would want House Riegan out of power."

"That's what I told Teach." Claude replied, placing a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "But she got me to say yes to whatever her request is before hearing it. Besides, House Riegan will not fall that easily if that's what you're thinking." He gave Lorenz a playful wink.

Byleth frowned. Politics isn't really her forte. If two experienced Lords are talking like this, then maybe she should change her request.

"If picking Derdriu as Capital is going to make the other nobles think that Claude is taking advantage, I'll go and pick a different place. Would Fhirdiad be okay?"

"No, no, no... There's no need for that, Professor." Lorenz quickly said, taken aback. "The other nobles aren't privvy to every information, so unsavory rumors about House Riegan would be unavoidable. And I'm sure Claude's used to it by now. He handles the Roundtable well as our Leader, thanks to your teachings. But rest assured, I'll do whatever I can to support your decision. After all, House Gloucester is second to House Riegan in terms of political power."

"Well then, I think that's enough politics for the night." Claude smiled at them, shrugging off Lorenz's comment about him. "I'm sure there are plenty more days ahead to talk about this. For now, let's enjoy the evening."

Lorenz frowned. "Yes, you're right, Claude, as usual. But forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but with you requesting such things from us...One is forced to think you're going to leave. And while I don't mind taking up the position, I don't feel right assuming the role because you just...left."

Claude let out a laugh, though Byleth glanced at him at the sound of it. "I thought we're friends, Lorenz. Do you still want me out of here despite of all we've been through?"

"Of course not, but... Oh well, nevermind."

As Seteth and Lorenz moved away from them, Claude turned to look at Byleth who was staring at him, as if memorizing how he looks. She knows, once everyone's distracted, he will slip out and leave for Fodlan's Throat. Who knows how long it'll take him to come back.

He smiled warmly at her. A smile that actually reaches his eyes for the first time. The sight of it made Byleth all warm and giddy, like drinking a fine mug of her favorite spiced mead.

"Don't look so down, Teach. It's a new dawn. And I did give you my promise, didn't I? Have a little more faith in me like you always do."


	2. Home in Almyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is finally home.  
His new struggles begin.  
Mostly because he misses a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload two every weekend but no promises. I still have to finish my second playthrough.  
I was considering on borrowing Lyndis' parents' name but it might cause some confusion so I changed it.

Claude's return to Almyra was greeted by a bear hug from his father, King Hasan of Almyra, a hearty laugh and quite painful pinch on the cheeks from his mother, Queen Maeve von Riegan, who was happy to see him again. It was then followed by a feast that lasted for two weeks.

Nader had relayed everything Claude had done in Fodlan until the incident with the javelins of light in Fort Merceus to his parents as soon as he returned, and Claude grimaced when his father asked where is his beautiful daughter-in-law; Nader had let it slip that Claude has a thing for his beautiful and young professor for more than five years and it looks like she reciprocates it, from Nader's point of view when those two interacted.

After the festivities have ended, Claude sought his parents out to talk about his future plans and found them at the balcony at the West wing, overlooking the vast garden below them. His parents were seated on the cushions comfortably, unwinding from the day's Court duty; his mother combing through his father's hair affectionately with her hand, disentangling his braids, with a pot of tea on the table while his father relaxed into her touch. It reminded Claude all those quiet tea time with Byleth, with her staring at his face unabashed (but he also liked when she would blush when he tease her for finding his face interesting), and made him feel a little conscious of how he looks in her presence. He normally hate being stared at, knowing that people are quick to scrutinize him, but he doesn't mind if it's Byleth.

Claude pulled himself out of his mind and focused on his parents. Seeing them again after a long time, still happily married and overcoming the trials coming from it, he was reminded that his dreams of a peaceful world with no walls between them is actually possible. A world where he can be with Byleth finally, without fearing for their child (or children, who knows if he can keep his hands to himself) going through the same thing he had growing up.

"Ah, Claude. So nice of you to join us for the evening tea." Hasan said when he turned his head to look at his son. Taller and much burlier than Claude, his father strikes quite a figure, giving off a dignified and commanding aura, even when seated. His chocolate brown hair, to which Claude noticed had grown longer than the last time he had seen him, is unruly like some unkempt bear after being hand-combed by Maeve. And with his bushy beard, he looks like any drunkard in the taverns of Fodlan who's ready to pick a fight. A handsome drunkard at that, one that could rival Jeralt if ever they were in the same tavern. Claude is ready to bet quite a large amount of gold that's how his parents met somewhere in Goneril territory, but he couldn't get a straight answer from the two of them.

All he knows is that his mother challenged his father before in a fight, and that his father "fell in love at first fight". Claude have no idea how his father convinced his mother to go back to Almyra, but Nader told him that it was actually his mother who convinced his reluctant father that she wanted to live with him in Almyra. And at that point, Claude doesn't know which story he'll believe.

But his grandfather did tell him that he had never seen Maeve so infatuated with someone like that, so he let her go against Godfrey's protests. Claude never knew his Uncle, but judging from his mother's scarce stories of him (and her time in Fodlan) and his grandfather's fond memories of him, he's everything like Holst is to Hilda. Sure, he comes and go in Fodlan during his youth, disguised as a merchant's apprentince and stayed in one of his grandfather's manor in the Riegan Dukedom, but he never met Godfrey. Despite of what other people say about Godfrey being the nicest noble around, he probably hated Claude because he's the offspring of the man who took his sister away. Claude stopped visiting the Riegan Dukedom when his uncle found out his grandfather had him over, and only returned at his grandfather's request when his uncle died.

He could live with that. He's grown accustomed to people treating him that way just because of his mixed blood. It's not his fault if he was born out of love to people who were unfortunately living at different sides of the land. Better to be born out of love than necessity like those old Fodlan nobles right?

He wondered what it would be like if his Uncle didn't die or have heirs of his own. Would he, Claude, still be sent over to Fodlan to attend The Officer's Academy? Not likely, since his station as Crowned Prince pretty much rooted him in Almyra. Even if they put him under the best tutors in Almyra, they don't have Byleth's practical and unbiased view of the world.

He couldn't even imagine his life where he didn't meet Byleth and his fellow Deers.

It's probably going to be a really boring life if that happened. Just mired with the everyday politics inside the Almyran court.

He likes life in Almyra, for the obvious reasons because he grew up there, but he likes his life better with Byleth in it.

He heard his father cleared his throat loudly, making Claude snap back to reality.

Oh dear lords, is he really going space out on his own parents when he needed to talk to them about something serious?

He need to get it together. He could wallow on his feelings of missing Byleth AFTER he talked to his parents. It's only been two weeks and three days since he left her after all, though it feels like it's been years. He managed to wait for five years to be reunited with her, surely now he can endure it because he knows where to find her anytime.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your quiet evening together, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Of course you do. You had that look in your eyes when you came home. Though it's unlike you to space out on us like that." The King said with a shrug as if expecting that already. "You look like you didn't even enjoy the festival. And this is why your cousins don't like you that much."

"Oh please, not everyone likes me here." Claude rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from his parents.

"Well, that's because you're very manipulative of them, Claude." Maeve chided. "And stand-offish like your father."

"I'm not stand-offish. They always try to approach me when I'm not in a good mood. Which isn't a common happening. But they still manage to time their approach at those times." Hasan muttered, and Maeve only laughed at that.

"Well, a number of them tried to kill me before, so my actions are justified." Claude shrugged. "Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about the past, but the future. Fodlan is moving forward as we speak, with a new leader to guide them. I want to participate in Father's court, and to push policies forward to have a much more friendlier relations with Fodlan than what we have now."

"Huh, you really don't stop when you put your mind into it." His father said, looking at Claude thoughtfully. "But you know that there's a long history between Almyra and Fodlan, and none too friendly at that. If it wasn't for your grandfathers, after Maeve came with me, we wouldn't even have this longest peaceful truce we're experiencing."

"But Almyra helped out for a short while, in Fort Merceus." Claude pointed out.

"That's because you pinched Nader to take my best wyvern battalion to go with him and his own men. I almost had him tried for treason, taking my men without permission."

"Technically, he asked mine because you were personally busy with those unruly bandits causing trouble for merchants from Fodlan and some dispute over to the South with your uncle." Maeve chuckled, looking at her husband with a bemused smile. "I told you that before, but you're too stubborn to listen."

Hasan grunted at that. "Well, his action secured that the Crowned Prince survived, so I'll leave it at that."

Huh. And Claude thought his father was too doting, almost out of character, when he saw those wyvern riders. One mystery solved.

"So, will you let me join your court, Father?"

"You're part of it whether you like it or not, Claude. You were so adamant on running away from it during your youth, I was afraid you'd settle in Fodlan with your grandfather's lands when your mother sent you there legally as your grandfather's heir."

"Well, my stay in Fodlan did make me more...mature. I had a lot of help from a friend...Not to mention, I did took up the title of Duke Riegan...So I have a little bit of experience in ruling lands. I know I can at least help out here too."

His father scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Well, if you want to make friends with Fodlan, I wouldn't mind at all. As long as they won't push their...belief on our people. Just look at what it did to their lands. Five years of war? Really?"

"I'm sure they won't. And it's five years and seven months." Claude replied with a confident smile. Byleth Eisner will ensure that there will be no more unnecessary war because of Crests, lineage and beliefs in the Goddess. "My fia--I mean, my friend will make sure of that."

He almost said "His fiancee". Good thing he had grown into the habit of calling her "My friend". He just doesn't know why he almost slipped on that now. Imagine if the serious conversation he want out of his parents get derailed by that.

He knows they're really excited on that part of his life. He doesn't know why. And doesn't want to know. Not now anyway.

"Oh? You sound like you know their new leader very well."

"Well, without them, I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything at all, not to mention being the person I am now."

"Still, I'm surprised Lady Rhea have stepped down as Archbishop..." His mother mused out loud. "She's been Archbishop for as long as I can remember..."

Claude shrugged, thinking it's better for them not to know the root of the problem was Rhea herself. And of how she had twisted everything to force the whole land into submission in the guise of the Saint Seiros, who was just out for revenge for her kin and how she had maintained a firm grip on Fodlan to prevent any insurgency. But she failed to realize about those hidden enemies still lurking in Fodlan for almost a millennium.

A hindsight, but Claude is ready to accept the fact that sooner or later, even the most keen minds will start to fail. Especially after enjoying peace every now and then, watching with detached feelings how the people of Fodlan fight one another because of their greed. That's one thing Rhea got right about humans: greed, hatred, envy and pride is prevalent in human nature and the only solution they know is kill and destroy that doesn't comply with their own ideas. Rhea used it before as a desperate attempt to rein in the humans, unaware that the same destructive nature of humanity will turn against her later. Like it did in Zanado as she told them her real story.

And now that Rhea is already out of the picture, she won't be able to influence the new Fodlan too much from wherever she is, since she has stepped down and entrusted everything to Byleth. Though he does need to talk to her one more time to get some answers regarding Byleth and her condition, for she never gave a straight answer when he pointedly asked her. He just hopes Seteth will still be at Garreg Mach upon his return because he's the only one who knows where Rhea is.

But that's for another time. Right now, he has to sway the whole Almyran court to his favor to have more peaceful relations with Fodlan, and to have the border opened to all merchants for easy passage between the two lands. Holst would surely hear him out once he gets out there to talk about it. And Claude is sure Lorenz is going to be there, seeing that sooner or later, he will marry Hilda. It'll be easy to convince them.

Hell, he would personally hold the hammer to break down the border walls if he have to if he can't cut the mountains. Holst might hate him because he grew up protecting that area and have extreme fondness for it, but he'll get over it. Maybe have Byleth talk to him after the initial shock of the walls going down.

Claude's thoughts then wandered to Byleth, and he subconsciously touched his ring finger where her ring sits quietly. He wondered briefly what she's doing right now, missing seeing her everyday at Garreg Mach, knowing that she always work past her limits. Well, he's one to talk. He never did sleep properly, and it even took a long time for Byleth to convince him to rest. He has a vague memory of using her as his pillow on his rather ostentatious bed in Garreg Mach, but he slept like a peaceful log while he has wrapped his whole self around her. Suffice to say, the two of them got an earful from Seteth when he found them locked together in an embrace in one bed the next morning.

His parents noticed his action, worried because he's spacing out more than his usual, and upon seeing the ring, they glanced at each other knowingly. They both smiled at that.

"Well, before I let you into my court. There's one thing I want you to tell me." Hasan grinned at Claude mischievously. Claude, still distracted, missed it entirely.

"Yes?"

"You seem to have taken after me, making a woman from Fodlan fall in love with you. Why don't you tell us even a little about her? Nader didn't give any details at all, apart from her being your teacher."

Claude grimaced at that, realizing too late that his parents are quite the observers. He protectively hid his ring finger under his free hand, as if shielding Byleth herself from sudden queries. "Do I really have to?"

"Well, if you want to participate in my court, yes. It's rare for you to be attached to anyone, not since you were three years old, I was afraid I have to marry you off politically if you returned home without a Queen."

Claude turned to look at his mother for help, but she shook her head. "You won't get any help out of this one, Claude. I also want to know who is this woman who managed to get through you."

The Prince of Almyra only sighed. "The only thing you'll get out of me about her is that, she's one amazing woman."

"Aren't they all?" Hasan muttered, glancing at his wife fondly. "Fodlan women are fierce as far as I know, and I hope you didn't fall for a dainty flower. Because I fell for both."

Maeve laughed at his direction. "It's night time, Hasan. Unless you want to go to bed with sore muscles? Because I won't back down on the chance of sparring with you. Not to mention you're much older than I am, I wouldn't have any problems with your old joints."

"I didn't issue any challenge, sweetheart. But I assure you, despite of our age difference, these joints can keep up with you with no problem."

"Really now? I'd like to put it to the test then."

"Maybe later, sweetheart. Our boy still have something to say about his future."

"He can speak it some other time when he's not spacing out. It's been a long time since we sparred, I actually want to go now."

Claude groaned. He absolutely hates it when they express their affections for each other this way and they know it. It's the easiest way for them to make Claude do what they want him to do when they got him cornered but not cooperating. He can't even pick which one was worst: his parents' display of affection, or the attempts of the philanderers in Garreg Mach Monastery to hook up with women.

If they liked hand-to-hand combat so much, why didn't they directed that energy into giving him a sibling or two?

"Fine, fine...I'll tell you." Claude whined. "Just... Please stop whatever you are doing."

"My, what a thing to say to your parents, Claude. We certainly didn't do that to make you speak up this quickly." Maeve laughed. "But we're listening."

"Nader already told you about her. She's my... Well, the Golden Deer House's homeroom teacher. She's around the same age as us." Claude replied, looking away from them. He's sure they'll think he has a teacher's kink or something. Or maybe he had spent too much time with Hilda and Sylvain and he's the only one thinking that it's kind of bad.

"And as I've said, she's an amazing woman." He stopped for a bit before adding, "And maybe a one-woman army. She could have ended the war with little assistance from us if she didn't go missing for five years. Sometimes she just...go on her own and we had to chase after her in case enemies overwhelm her but...it never happened."

"Sounds like an amazing woman. So, why didn't you bring her over?" Hasan asked pointedly. "Surely she tried to convince you that she wanted to go with you? Fodlanese women are really good on convincing Almyran men, especially royalties."

Maeve only grinned at that. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Claude racked his brain at that, thinking back on that last night together with her. Did she wanted to go with him but since he dropped the responsibility as the new ruler of Fodlan on her shoulders, she couldn't voice it out?

Plausible. She didn't want him to leave but she knows it's for the sake of their shared dreams.

"Maybe...? But she has urgent responsibilities to attend there..."

Hasan frowned at that. That doesn't sound good. "I just hope you didn't fall for a cunning fox, Claude. That's the last thing we need."

Claude waved his worries away. "Teach isn't like that, Father. She's just...preoccupied with work. But you'll meet her soon, if we can get the Court to accept an intimate relations with Fodlan. And with that, I ask for your leave. Have to be early for tomorrow's work and there are things I have to prepare."

He stood up, bowed politely to his parents and left. Hasan only sighed dejectedly.

"In the end, he didn't tell us anything more about her."

"That's fine, Hasan. He'll eventually open up. It took him twenty years to be able to trust someone again. It's understandable he'd be...somewhat territorial about it." Maeve comforted him. "He did share quite a bit about her so that's a good thing. He's a grown man now, and allowed to have his secrets about his lovelife."

Hasan stared at her. "Huh, I completely forgot he's twenty-three. Time for him to step up as King, don't you think?"

"With your memory failing you about his age, I think it's for the best. He's a spitting image of you when you were younger, I thought someone took me back in time and seeing two versions of you."

"Nonsense. My memory is still sharp as it could be and Claude may look like an adult but he still looks like that boy I tied to the horses because he won't cooperate with his tutors. I'm just saying that I took up the throne around that same age, so maybe it's time for him as well." He huffed. "And does he really think he'd be able to impress her with that sorry excuse of a beard?"

Maeve sighed tiredly at him. "Not everything is about beard, Hasan. That's just you, Nader and your little childish competition."

The next day, Claude is presented into the Almyran court and wears the official clothes of his position. It's not so different with his Golden Deer color scheme, but instead of the Leicester Alliance's on his shoulder, it's the crest of the Almyran family.

His robes were of golden hue with hand painted designs, his sirwal and kamarband complimenting his outfit. Claude was thankful that someone helped him into his clothes because he had almost forgotten how to. Especially when he had to put on his headgear, a long strip of cloth, with the same pattern of his current robes, wrapped around his forehead and secured tightly within itself.

His Golden Deer peers might think he's wearing something too grand, but it's actually a much simpler design compared to his parents' and the governors gathered in the room. He recognized some of his cousins wearing the Governor's clothes already. It's only been five years but there's a lot that changed inside his Father's court.

Claude's eyes sweeped through the vast room, making a mental headcount. Twenty governors, three of them his cousins. At least his father's four loyal governors are still around. He just have to...make friends with them and their successors. He misses Byleth, because she made his work easier for winning over people to their side without much trouble. All he had to do was give them their orders because he's Byleth's most trusted person in their ranks.

He shuddered at the thought of actually doing that work on his own. The only time he ever made...close relations is with his fellow Deers, because they're quite an eccentric bunch and fun to mess with.

There's more people here than when he used to run the Alliance. He sighed mentally. He just have to get used to the workload.

He did overhear his father wanting to pass the throne to him soon. His old man is looking forward to his retirement.

Maybe that's why they're excited for him to get married? Because they'll pass on their duties to him and Byleth, who is possibly struggling on being a ruler right now.

Crap. He hasn't told Byleth the full truth of his lineage.

Why did he have to say his royal connections is insignificant?

Surely she'll forgive him for the secrecy? She did like him even though she has no idea who he really is. And he liked that about her. It's hard to find women who wants you for who you are instead of how much you have in your coffers.

Yeah, he just have to hope she'd be understanding when the time comes. He's aware that she has a hunch of his background, not being surprised when he told her that he wasn't born in Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can enlighten me more about the Achaemenid period (be it clothing, tradition, or politics), it would be greatly appreciated. I don't know how much I can trust the infos online


	3. Home in Derdriu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is crowned ruler.  
Politics isn't her thing.  
Neither is the faith.  
But she has to do her role.  
And maybe she shouldn't have taught that skill to Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mr. Joe Zieja's discord group for sharing on twitter that they have named Claude's wyvern as Omar thanks to their stunt vid because I'm not good with naming. Go watch it on his channel in youtube if you haven't seen it. It's awesome. I love the Dancer one the most

"Professor, it's time to wake up." Byleth heard Hilda's overly sweet voice from beyond her bedroom door. She let out a low groan as she buried herself deeper into her queen-sized bed and thick covers.

It has been two weeks and a half since Seteth, who is filling in for her at the moment, had put on the crown on her head at Castle Riegan in Derdriu as the ruler of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. It was a tedious event, the preparations lasting four weeks after Claude had slipped out of the banquet and disappeared. His fellow Golden Deers were indignant about his disappearance, though some did speculate that Claude's going to show up on her coronation with some kind of surprise. It's very much like him to leave dramatically and then return with some extravagant entrance.

He didn't.

Byleth already knew that, for he told her personally. But there was a little part of her that hoped he will be there, hidden somewhere, watching her proudly. But she would have noticed if he was around. His white wyvern, Omar, is really hard to miss and would go straight for Claude's former wyvern (can you believe they also have a thing for one another after one meeting?) before Nader deemed him ready to step up to be a Barbarossa like his father. He left his former wyvern, Teach, in her care and she wanted to ride that beautiful wyvern today, to see Derdriu in all of its magnificence.

She had taken up residence in the Riegan Dukedom, still unaccustomed to the sudden shift in her life though she should have seen it coming.

Mercenary to Academy professor is acceptable, although a bit weird if you look at it from her co-teacher's views.

Professor to being the general of a resistance army is not so different to her previous life as a mercenary, though she has more resources and people answer to her and that she's also responsible for their lives on the battlefield; her usage of the Divine Pulse, useful on occasions, drains her physically and mentally and she's usually ends up knocked out, making Claude worry for her well-being. But at least Claude carry her back now instead of asking someone else to do it for him.

But from Academy professor to Rhea's successor as Archbishop is something she has not forseen at all.

And alongside that role is being the new ruler of a land that used to belong to her students. It's just too much for her, who grew up humbly with Jeralt as a mercenary, going one place to another due to work.

She thought she was just going to teach for a one-year contract and she's going back to life as mercenary along with Jeralt. Oh how wrong she was with everything. Things can never go back to the way they were. Her simple life is over and she has to deal with everything life throws at her.

Her new role as Ruler.

Picking out a new Archbishop because having her hold both titles renders the point of separating the Church and State useless. Jeralt didn't really raised her as a pious person, and Byleth prefer that someone else who's qualified and trustworthy, who will not repeat the same mistakes and problem Rhea did during her time, to have that title.

The remaining fight with Those Who Slither In The Dark.

Rebuilding Fodlan.

Waiting for Claude.

Getting comfortable in Castle Riegan.

Not to mention, the rooms Claude had set aside for her were bigger than the one she had used during her visit to the Roundtable with Claude. Worthy of a Duke's...special someone as Marianne had said.

She used to think the rooms she used before was big compared to anything she had, but Claude's full of surprises.

She has a hunch her current rooms used to belong to Claude's mother. Claude may have exquisite taste in stuff, but she's sure he can't have decorated her rooms down to the most feminine detail. He knew her well enough that she's not really into stuff that Hilda and the other girls are good at. As long as she's comfortable and can move without restriction, she's good. She only wear her mercenary clothes that way to take advantage of her enemy's distraction when they first see her.

Jeralt hated the idea at first but soon relented on it because she get the job done anyway.

She heard the lock on her door being fiddled with. The door opened and Byleth dreaded the moment Hilda will use her absurd strength to get her out of bed. She should not have taught her how to pick a lock when the girl got curious how Byleth opened the jewelry box Hilda had handed to her because she misplaced her key and really needed her accessory in there for her date.

She's grateful three of her students (Hilda, Marianne and Lorenz) stayed with her in the castle. Hilda is helping her on proper ways on dealing with obnoxious nobles without looking like a snob. And Marianne stayed with them temporarily because she's waiting for someone. That piqued their interest, but they didn't press on the subject further as Marianne focused on helping Byleth on her public speeches.

Knowing that politics is too much for her, Lorenz has become her right-hand man in State matters as per Claude's request, and Seteth handled the Church matters as his usual work. Both of them expects her to show up and actually decide on policies to implement on two different things but to her, they're just the same side of the problem she doesn't want to face right now.

Just because she's used to a busy life with so much fighting involved, doesn't mean she can't be allowed to have at least one day of wanting to relax and grumble about it when disturbed. Jeralt would only grunt at that before, when she tell him she's tired and don't want to join him on his next job. He doesn't force her to join him either.

She used not to be like this but ever since Claude left...she finds it hard to agree with the plans presented to her by various people. Not to mention after fusing with Sothis, some of the Goddess's mannerism rubbed off on her, especially the way she sits when bored or looking at a person she deemed interesting, and her comebacks that some think was Claude's mannerism she has adopted but it's actually Sothis's thin patience when dealing with...difficult people.

She'd rather decide what battle tactics to use.

She did try to approach the matter that way, on her second day, since politics is just another battlefield where the only sharpened weapon in your hand is a letter opener, but so far she is not the master of it. It's gonna be a while, and she's already tired of it. She now commends those who have to deal with nobles on a daily basis and not murder them on the spot as strong individuals.

She should have picked from her roster of students who'd be the new ruler and maybe joined Claude across Fodlan's Throat.

But no.

Claude trusted her and so she has to deal with the nobility.

Some of the older nobles tried to use her ignorance of politics to their advantage, but Byleth is protected by her more experienced students: Lorenz had vetoed the exclusive trade route suggested by Acheron, who shamelessly returned to the Alliance after his siding with the Empire during the war and fleeing when Byleth's army had wounded him and pretended to be dead (Hilda really wished she had swung her sword at Acheron's neck that time). Not only did he want the trade traffic to go through his territory, he also wanted to be given exclusive power over the tariff for imported and exported goods.

Needless to say, Byleth saw the opportunity to help Lorenz get rid of Acheron once and for all. With strong evidence that Acheron betrayed the Alliance when it needed all nobilities to cooperate under Claude's leadership, Byleth had ordered Acheron to be a vassal for Count Gloucester, stripping him of his title as nobility. Everyone in the Alliance nobility openly stared at her, since it's their first time to have seen her irritated.

Who knew that the only thing that can break her impassive expression is dealing with Acheron politically?

After the initial shock, Lorenz thanked her personally in behalf of his father since she has given him many opportunities of getting Acheron finally out of their midst without having reprecussions from other members of the Alliance.

Byleth's happy she didn't flopped that one badly. She likes that feeling of satisfaction of being able to help her students, even though they're technically no longer her precious students, but now actual members of high ranking nobility.

It's not that she hates relying on them, she's actually proud of them growing into such fine people. She just hate feeling useless in a new battle for a better future for Fodlan. How can she and Claude realize their dreams if she can't even do her part? She knows he work his ass off even if he doesn't look like it.

The other problem that arose was Caspar's father. Despite of relinquishing his title to Caspar's older brother, he's still influencing the Bergliez rule. He wanted to have the support of the Church of Seiros on Bergliez's endeavor make a unified army for the United Kingdom of Fodlan under House Bergliez's direct control.

Of course, with Bergliez suggesting such thing, Houses Varley and Hevring rose up to voice their own ambitions to continue their roles as Ministry of Religion and Judiciary.

It was a nightmare for the Alliance and Kingdom nobles. Despite of defeating the Empire on the battlefield, their remaining aristocats are still around trying to cause more unrest so that they can have control.

That debate continued for two days of Audience with Byleth. By the third day, she sought out Seteth for help and guidance. He then gathered the current Heads for each House (as well Caspar, Bernadetta and Linhardt) and talked to them at some lengths, with Byleth sitting next to him. In the end, Seteth was able to stop them from further bickering by stating that Byleth is adamant on the separation of Church and the State of Fodlan, and that there's no point of having an army when they have all sacrificed the young men and women in the five years of war and had orphaned a lot of children. Her three students also pitched their own voices into the discussion, adding pressure to the Head of Houses to submit.

Byleth has had enough of innocent bloodshed, and Seteth suggested that they should just focus on their own territories and help their people recover from the scars of war (or else Seteth will be forced to suggest to Byleth to strip their Houses of their noble statuses; they should be thankful she let them keep it, though she didn't give them enough influence in her Court like with the Kingdom and Alliance nobles).

Ferdinand came forward to talk to Byleth and offered his sincere apology for how those three nobles had behaved in front of her after the matter was settled. She only smiled at him and invited him for tea, stating that he has no reason to apologize at all despite being a high-ranking Imperial noble. Ferdinand only stared at her, unable to believe his ears that she's restoring House Aegir to nobility. And, in true Ferdinand von Aegir fashion, he had sworn to her that he will help her in any way he can.

Byleth told him the first that he should focus on helping around Aegir and Hrym, and not lose Dorothea to the men who's still approaching her.

She just hates obnoxious nobles in general. Jeralt's usually the man who talk to nobles back then when taking on jobs. And her only interaction with nobles are her students, whom she had helped to change their view of their own troubled lives. They grew up well, unlike the insufferable ones she had to deal on her first days of work as Ruler.

She now see why Shamir hates them.

And she could imagine Jeralt shaking his head bemusedly at her, being childish at her age, just because she's now forced to deal with nobles outside of battlefield.

You'd think her status as the Enlightened One, Rhea's successor, or the Ruler of Dawn would have easily curbed their attitudes toward her. But no. They just got worst.

They're still so full of themselves, still trying to put up that having a Crest, and one's lineage, is a priority in ruling before Byleth's official coronation even though Byleth have declared that Crests do not have any important place in the lands she would rule. When Seteth informed them, after getting fed up with their incessant complaint that takes up majority of his time when he's working, that it is common knowledge during the war that Byleth has the Major Crest of Flames and her late father, who had kept his secret long enough that he literally took it to his grave, had the Major Crest of Seiros, they all clammed their mouths shut.

They know what having a Major Crest means, especially if it's two of the rare ones, and they started cooperating with her in some spiteful way.

If only Lorenz or Ferdinand wasn't bound by their principles of how a nobility must behave, they would have already mowed them down. Holst is more than happy to oblige them on that, since the Almyrans have stopped poking around the border for some reason (and that he's bored), but Lorenz stopped him because Byleth doesn't want any more trouble.

"Professor, please get up from bed. You don't want to be seen being dragged by me, do you?" Hilda sweetly asked, with the hint of promise she would exactly do that if Byleth will not get out of bed soon.

Byleth almost forgot about Hilda entering her room. She's been too busy recounting what had just transpired during her early days. She wondered if Claude would smile sunnily at her for doing a good job. Or would he frown at her for doing poorly?

She hates being away from the person she relied on the most. She used to feel this way too with her father when he's away for Church missions that they don't even get the chance to eat together again even once, and she's entirely not over the fact that she lost him.

"Professor, I'm serious here." Hilda continued to say. "I will drag you out if I have to because I'd rather do that than face Seteth being angry at me. He did told me to bring you to him as soon as I can."

Being the new ruler, it still doesn't stop her students on calling her that.

Once a teacher, always a teacher for them she guess. Didn't a knight said that to her before?

Byleth poked her head out of the covers, looking at Hilda petulantly.

"I thought my schedule for today is clear? What does Seteth wants from me now?"

"Well, yes it is. For the whole morning that is. But Seteth said there's something urgent he wants to talk to you about."

"He always say that just because he knows it'll get my attention."

Hilda pursed her lips, putting her hands at her back. "Yeah, maybe. But he did say it has something to do with Those Who Slither In The Dark."

Byleth stared at her, her blood running cold and her brain more alert. "What?"

"He didn't tell me much, so I suggest that you get up from there, wash your face and meet him personally."

Byleth got out of bed, and Hilda just watched her walk around the room in her simple but still revealing chemise, her bosom free from the restraints of her stiffling mercenary clothes. The corner of Hilda's mouth curled upward with mischeviousness as she eyed Byleth and taking notes mentally about the design that would accentuate her professor's many gifted areas.

She knows a way to get back at Claude once those two reunite.

In private. Maybe in his rooms or Byleth's. In the dead of the night. Maybe a little alcohol too.

She can't wait for him to break the cool attitude he's obviously trying to put on when he's around their dear professor to impress her.

"Take your time on washing the sleep off of you, Professor. And oh, please wear the gold and white dress today."

Byleth nodded as she prepared to get into the bath and Hilda left her rooms, with a suspicious spring in her step.

Byleth made a mental note to keep an eye out on whatever Hilda's planning.

She's just as bad as Claude is when she puts her mind into it. She could actually make Claude have a run for his money as Byleth's Master Tactician during the war if she wasn't lazy and prefer to be on the sidelines. Which Byleth denied of her and had her right in the middle of the battle with Lorenz at her side.

After taking a bath, Byleth put on her underwear and stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe and proceeded to walk barefoot towards her dressing rooms.

Hilda used to pester her that she needs a handmaiden to attend to her but Byleth is not having it. She's used on doing things on her own, she's not going to bother somebody to dress her up or be given a bath like a kid.

She took out the dress Hilda had told her to wear. It was actually a reminisce of Claude's color scheme, Byleth is forced to think that Hilda got it made just to tease her about her secret engagement to Claude. She wondered if it's a good idea to have Hilda be in charge of her wardrobe; that woman still have batches of clothes coming in for Byleth, as if she had always wanted to dress up their dear professor.

Sighing, she put it on carefully. She can't escape her fate; she knows Claude would do the same thing to her, put her in dresses and have dances with her in private. The top was almost the same as her mercenary clothes, a long sleeved choker dress that covered up to her feet, because Hilda said a ruler shouldn't be showing off too much skin or else the nobility will not take her seriously.

But Byleth's cleavage is still visible with the dress, so make up your mind Hilda.

She took the heeled shoes Marianne had picked out to match the dress when it came in and put it on. Walking over to the full body mirror, Byleth still feels weird to be wearing a different color other than black, but it does complement her overall complexion.

Her yellow dress (she refuse to call it gold) were accentuated with white, with a thin belt and little pompoms around the waist as well. She could also see the Riegan crest and the Crest of Flames embroidered at the underside of the sleeves.

Really, Hilda? Is this some kind of revenge for what had transpired over at the Goddess's Tower? A constant reminder that you know about their engagement?

She sighed and walked over to the vanity to comb her hair and sectioned one part under her right ear for a braid. She has taken a liking of doing that recently, in honor of Sothis's preference in hairstyle, using her favorite colors of ribbon, even though her hair isn't as long as Sothis's.

Hilda thought she's doing that because of Claude.

After braiding both side of her hair, Byleth took out a ring from her jewelry box. It's the only thing that matters to her.

Her engagement ring from Claude.

She slipped it on and admired it for a moment before standing up and left her rooms, walking purposely and with dignity (she's no longer allowed to run around like she used to do in the Monastery) towards the Audience Hall. And the hallway leading to the Hall always unnerved her.

Portraits of the many generations of House Riegan stare down at her from their heavy frames. Silently judging her for using their home as hers.

The only comfort she find is finding Claude's portrait down that hallway. Byleth has snickered when she saw the one Claude and his grandfather's painting, wondering how he managed to stand still and keep a straight face for how many hours.

That boy is so used to moving about, Byleth is sure he's going to trip or break something accidentally.

The painting next to Claude's shows off a man that Lorenz told her is the late Godfrey von Riegan with his father. There was a young girl next to him, and when Byleth inquired about her, Lorenz only shrugged, stating that she is Godfrey's daughter.

They said after Godfrey's death, she went missing. Others said she was with Godfrey when he got attacked and killed alongside Raphael's parents. But her body was never found so it's still a mystery where she has gone to.

Duke Riegan tried to look for her but couldn't find her, so Claude became the heir at the year 1180.

And the painting next to it shows off a much younger Duke Riegan, Godfrey and a young woman that Byleth surmised is Claude's mother.

She's a beautiful young woman, with dark hair that she sectioned off like Dorothea's when she was younger and had adorned it with a simple headband. Her fair complexion makes her look like a doll, but she has the same mischievous and flirtatious smirk Claude usually wears when talking to Byleth. And her emerald green eyes reminded Byleth how much she's fixated with Claude's face.

She will not admit that she finds him handsome, no matter how much he tease her for staring too much during tea time. But his whole demeanor changes when having tea, his shoulders relaxing for a bit and he's not as tense as he usually is.

She used to give him shoulder massages, and Claude would overreact by letting out a low groan of satisfaction.

It didn't sit well with Byleth, in fear someone might misunderstand from the outside of her rooms and so she had stopped doing that.

Claude is miffed with that and would try to get her to massage him at times, but fails everytime he tries.

Byleth wonders how his mother really is in person. Would she even like her, a woman older than her son, raised as a mercenary, and who doesn't even know her own mother's name? Claude is heir to House Riegan, so of course someone of a noble standing would be more appropriate.

Someone from a family of nobility beforehand, not a person who was just recently crowned because of her duty.

She sighed.

There's no need to dwell on such things yet.

Once at the Audience Hall, Seteth turned to look at her and stared at her hard.

She thought he was staring because of her chosen ribbons for her hair and Byleth suddenly got conscious. She used not to care about that as well...

"Where is your crown, Byleth?" was the question that came out of Seteth's mouth, and the last thing she ever thought of him asking her at that moment.

"I didn't bother to." Byleth answered him, though she broke out in cold sweat when she heard his tone. He has that effect on her, probably a trauma when he was so strict with her as a newcomer in the Academy.

And it wasn't much of a crown. It's more like a diadem.

"You didn't bother to?" Seteth repeated incredulously. "And you have the guts to ask for my help dealing with Imperial nobles when you can't even--"

"Relax, Seteth. It's my day off, there's no Audience today." she assured him as she walked over to him. "Hilda said you have something to tell me about...Them."

Seteth only frowned at that. "Very well, I'll concede that argument for today. As for... Them. We found a number of their survivors camping out near here. Alois was able to apprehend them and were immediately sentenced to death."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "Really now, Seteth?"

"I know that the Church isn't suppose to be doing that under your rule. But the Knights of Seiros are now your personal knights and not wholly part of the Church."

"You're starting to be quite the politician, Seteth."

"It comes with the job as I help you in any way I can. In any case, those Alois have found may not be the entire group. It is possible that they will try to kill you."

She shrugged. "Tell me something new."

"Take this seriously, Byleth. You are the new beacon to Fodlan's future. If anything were to happen to you, Claude would surely--"

"Seteth, you are confusing me with Rhea." Byleth interjected gently, making the older man stop talking. "I'm not Rhea, I know how to fend off my attackers on my own."

Seteth struggled to find the words to defend himself but gave up and sighed.

"I just want you to be careful. You're no longer a mercenary or a professor, but someone more important."

"I understand. I'm sorry for being flippant about it."

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. "If only we still have Shamir and Catherine with us...or any of your other students...scouting and gathering informations would be so much quicker."

Byleth smiled at that. "The war's over, Seteth. My students deserve to have a life they want to have. As for Shamir and Catherine...just...just let them enjoy as well. We can handle this, don't worry."

Seteth sighed. "I sure hope so, Byleth. I cannot let up on my job just yet as you wanted me to because of this issue with Them."

Byleth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, Seteth." she said softly.

As long as she is steadfast on her duty and have a clear goal, everything's going to fall into place sooner or later for her and Claude.

"How about we take a ride up the wings, Seteth? It's a good day to be outside."

Seteth chuckled. "Claude really left quite an impression on you."

Byleth only smiled at that. "Yes, he did. But you also like to fly, and I thought we could have a relaxing day outside. I've burdened you too much with Church work, it's the least I could do."

She misses Claude, but there are also people in Fodlan who cares for her and she couldn't ignore that. People she had helped through the war is now extending their hands to help her too.

She appreciates that.

Her students. Those nobles who doesn't give her any trouble. The Knights of Seiros.

And most of all, Seteth, Flayn and Alois. They were like her second family since Jeralt died and she doesn't want them to feel that she doesn't love them just because she misses Claude too much.

Claude will return. It'll take him sometime, but Byleth knows that he will stay true to his promise. No matter how long, she'll wait for him.

"The least you could do is not space out, Byleth, when I am talking to you." Seteth sighed, seeing that his appreciative words didn't reach her at all.

Byleth smiled sheepishly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to teecup_angel for helping me out on geography and politics of Fodlan. 
> 
> I know Acheron's suppose to be dead by now but I needed him alive for this.
> 
> Next chapter's going to be kind of short. Maybe. Dunno. It's still too early to say.


	4. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt and Marianne.  
Eavesdropping Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick edits.
> 
> I keep mispelling Lin's name

Byleth didn't mean to eavesdrop on Marianne and Linhardt, who were talking in the courtyard after her return from flying with Teach, wearing the riding ensemble Claude had picked for her specially when he taught her how to ride a wyvern.

Derdriu is quite a magnificent place and she was glad that Claude let her live there.

The largest port she has ever seen is busy with its usual business of importing and exporting with merchants. Though she and Seteth did have to break up a fight that was brewing between merchants trying to load their wares first that is bound directly to Fraldarius territory and from there, to the Gautier territory. The land travel is longer and still kind of dangerous because of crest beasts and bandits, so merchants from the Alliance opt to use the ships instead. And with the ships being in demand and somehow not many in numbers right now despite of this being Derdriu, merchants who are looking to sell their wares first have to book their seats in whatever ship that comes into port.

The water canals, surrounded by well placed buildings, were clean and big enough for gondolas to pass through, making it some kind of tourist attraction. They've seen some young couple showing too much affection to one another to the point that the gondolier looked up to the sky and Byleth made eye contact with him. The man looks like he's suffering, having to deal with such clients.

The market stalls were full of people doing their business, some of the knights patrolling the area in some leisurely manner. Seteth only frowned at that and tucked that information away for future...seminar for the knights.

Seteth has gone on ahead to his room inside Castle Riegan, thanking Byleth for the break she has given him but stated that he has to fix his documents and depart for the Monastery soon.

She was just passing through toward her rooms (no, she won't admit that she's still getting lost in the place even though she's been living there for quite some time) when she heard Linhardt's exasperated sigh.

"Marianne, I thought we already talked about this back at the monastery?" He said, frowning.

"Yes I know but...I still don't understand why you have to leave your House, Linhardt. You're its heir..."

"The former Empire is finished, thanks to our professor. Well, our new Queen but I doubt she would want to be called that. Besides, there's no need for us to cling to noble status, but my father is desperate. I just have enough of it and I don't want any part of it. It was embarassing enough that Seteth called my father to have a meeting with him like some schoolboy. I just wish the professor dissolved the Imperial nobility altogether."

Byleth pressed herself next to the wall, trying her best to be seen less as much as possible. She never said that the Imperial nobility is no more, they are just taking up less importance in her Court... What is Linhardt saying to Marianne?

"But...staying in Edmund...do you really think our place can help you further in your study?"

"Yes, Marianne. I am positive. Margrave Edmund is one of those nobles who highly prioritize scholarly pursuits, doesn't he? I believe I'll have a productive time there."

Byleth isn't convinced about Linhardt's tone. There's more to it.

It sounded like Claude's tone when he confessed.

Are they... Together?

Hilda and Lorenz are going to go nuts when they learn of this. They were overprotective of Marianne back then.

"If you say so... I'll write a letter to my adoptive father to arrange accomodations for you."

Linhardt stared at her. "You're not coming with me?" He asked incredulously. "Surely Margrave Edmund misses you."

Byleth poked her head around the corner to look at them. Linhardt looks like he got gut-punched by Marianne when she said that she's going to write to her adoptive father than going with him.

"I...well...the professor might still need me here and...I know you asked me to wait here for you but..."

"The professor can handle things here on her own, Marianne." Linhardt told her impatiently. "She's actually faring far better than I expected and she's just a few weeks in and without Claude by her side. I guess I got too used on seeing them together that I thought Claude had already surpassed her in terms of intellect. I guess she's just relieved to have someone to rely on back then."

Oh, Linhardt. You sweet soul.

Claude has long surpassed Byleth even before the war. He just hid his smarts behind his dumbassery so that people will not be intimidated by him too much.

And that man used it to his advantage in every way possible.

Marianne fiddled with her fingers. Linhardt only frowned at her actions, reaching out to hold her hands to stop her from doing that.

"I guess you're right about that." Marianne finally replied to him, gracing him a small smile. "But I still have some work to do here. You can really go on ahead, Linhardt."

"Marianne..." Linhardt almost whined. Marianne only let out a giggle.

"Well, if you really want me to go with you, you have to stay here for a couple of days while I wrap things up for the professor."

Linhardt looks like a kicked puppy at that statement.

Byleth smiled at that view.

Yes, her students deserve to live a life far from any more pains of war and losing loved ones. There's no more need for them to join her in her fight.

Her fight with Those Who Slither In The Dark is her responsibility now. She owes Edelgard, Hubert and Dimitri that much.

Her students are her legacy, in some way. And Jeralt's too.

Linhardt brought up Marianne's hands up to his lips, kissing them lightly in retaliation to her. Marianne only blushed at that, looking around apprehensively. Good thing Byleth is hidden quite well.

"Linhardt!" Marianne chided him, abashed. "What if...someone saw that?"

Linhardt only rolled his eyes. "What do they care about us? I don't see them judging Claude and our professor when they look at each other so sweetly, to the point it was sickening to watch. Even Sylvain had to leave the room when those two start looking at each other like that."

Byleth begs to differ. They did not look at each other like that.

Or so she hoped.

Marianne blinked, confused. "Claude and the professor?"

"What? You haven't noticed? They were so obvious. Especially when Claude asked her to go with him after we captured Fort Merceus."

Marianne frowned at that. "I don't think so, Linhardt... Because if they're together... Why would Claude leave her?"

"Claude's a hard man to get a handle on. Who knows what goes on inside his head. Maybe he's like me, who returned home first and then leave the place I grew up in to meet you here."

Byleth couldn't help but be impressed by how smooth Linhardt is on making such bold statement. Enough to make Marianne look away from him, embarassed by how matter-of-factly he said it.

And how scarily accurate his deductions are.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Byleth heard Hilda from behind her, making her jump slightly in surprise. She quickly whipped around and pressed a finger to her lips. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at that as she joined her by that corner.

Upon seeing Linhardt and Marianne, holding hands in the sweetest way possible, Hilda had to stiffle a groan.

"Claude's bad habit really rubbed off on you. Eavesdropping on couples. And I always have the misfortune of catching you on the act." Hilda complained as she straightened and grabbed Byleth's wrist to drag her away. Byleth almost tripped over her riding boots.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Hilda." Byleth informed her.

"That's what Claude said as well. I know you miss him but you don't have to mimic his habits as coping mechanism. If you didn't want him to go, you should have told him so."

Once they were far from the courtyard, Hilda wheeled around to look at Byleth.

"Seriously, Professor. You shouldn't eavesdrop on anyone and everyone."

"I would stop doing that if you people would stop calling me 'Professor'." Byleth shrugged. "Is there anything urgent you need to tell me, Hilda? Or did you just happen to chance upon me there?"

Hilda pouted. "Well, yes and no. Yes, I was looking for you. And no, there's nothing...urgent that requires your Royal Attention."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? What do you need me for?"

Hilda placed her hands behind her back, bunching up her shoulders hesistantly and dropping her head a little. But her actions were too smooth. Too rehearsed. Byleth have seen this before.

Hilda is going to ask something ridiculous from her.

"Whatever it is that you are planning, Hilda, I will not agree to it if it's an absurd suggestion." She said quickly. Hilda scowled.

"Aw, you got me. Fine. I'll say it straight." Hilda relaxed her stance, looking at Byleth seriously. "Lorenz and I plan to go back to our respective homes and tell them of our engagement. We would like you to be there for the engagement party. I even have the seamstress working on your dress as we speak."

Byleth smiled. Each one of her students are settling down and starting over a new life. "Of course. As long as nothing urgent comes from Alois and Seteth, I'll be there."

Hilda beamed at her. "Thank you very much, Profess--er, Byleth!" She pulled her professor into a tight hug. "And of course you'll wear the clothes I had commissioned for you when Claude returns right? No take backs!"

Byleth thought Hilda was going to crush her. She managed to squeak a "What?" but Hilda ignored her.

It looks like Claude's bad habit rubbed off on everyone.

"Anyway..." Hilda finally said as she released Byleth. "I'm curious about something."

That doesn't sound good.

"Yes?"

"Do professors really play matchmakers on their students?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, you paired me with Lorenz and here we are, getting engaged. You saw Linhardt and Marianne. Ashe and Ingrid went off together after your coronation. Dorothea and Ferdinand are living together but not saying any announcements."

Byleth held up a hand to her cheek, crossing her free arm to hold her elbow as she thinks.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand your question, Hilda. I paired all of you up because you work effectively together. And it's not like I made you fight next to each other all the time..."

She smiled at Hilda. "I'm not really good on matchmaking. I'm not some tactician who have eyes for that. Though, I do know someone who played matchmaker for a wyvern."

Hilda frowned at her. "Claude is no better than you, Prof--er, Byleth. Unless you had a different tactician friend...Claude's going to be jealous. He always prided in himself that he's your one and only tactician."

Byleth let out a chuckle at that.

Of course Claude's going to be jealous. She had seen how he behaved around Sylvain, when the ginger transferred into her class years ago and making eyes at her. She didn't really mind Sylvain, but she found it amusing when Claude would sidle up to her suddenly with his big, fake cheer to keep Sylvain away.

Claude doesn't look like it but he's quite possessive.

"My life didn't start with him, Hilda. I was a mercenary, going from one place to another with my Dad."

"What are you two doing here?" They heard Linhardt from behind them. The two of them turned and saw him and Marianne standing there.

Hilda and Byleth didn't miss the quick movement from Marianne as she let go of Linhardt's hand.

"The two of you look suspicious, standing around here and talking in low tones." Linhardt continued. "One is inclined to think you were planning on eavesdropping somewhere."

Hilda let out a forced, nervous laugh. "Very funny Linhardt. Me and professor, eavesdropping? That kind of behavior is only done by Claude as far as I know."

"If anyone would know Claude's habit and behavior, it would be the professor. Isn't that right?" Linhardt directed his gaze at Byleth who only frowned at him.

"I can't say for sure--"

"Oh, right, Professor! You said you wanted to have tea, right? Let's go to your room. What about you two? Would you like to join us?" Hilda interjected.

"No, we're fine." Marianne answered them with a small smile.

Hilda grabbed Byleth's wrist again and said their goodbyes. Byleth knew Hilda is panicking internally because Linhardt is on them.

"Uh, Hilda?" Marianne called back to them. "The Professor's rooms are this way." She pointed to the other end of the hall.

Hilda let out another nervous laugh. "Oh, of course. Sorry. I forgot."

As soon as Hilda and Byleth were out of sight, Linhardt shook his head, sighing.

"Those two..."

"It's quite unusual for Hilda to forget where the professor's rooms are." Marianne commented. "She's usually the one who wakes her up when she oversleeps..."

"They were eavesdropping on us."

Marianne looked at him, horrified. "They what?"

Linhardt took her hand casually and brought her over to the nearest balcony. Right below them was the courtyard they were standing on some minutes ago.

"They couldn't have heard what we're talking about..." Marianne started but Linhardt only shrugged. 

"But it's enough for them to see what we were doing."

Marianne flushed at that. "Maybe I really should go with you back to Edmund after all...I...I can't face the professor after knowing that."

"Music to my ears." He replied. "But you don't have to be embarassed about it. For all we can assume, it's the professor and Claude who'd be embarassing us once they reunite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a while before next chapter. Sorry.
> 
> And yes. That's Robin that got mentioned matchmaking wyverns. I can't help it.


	5. A Prince's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is settling back on his life as Prince.  
Which means more politics.  
A mother and son bonding.  
And his father is tired of his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to stay true to the Achaemenid references but somewhere along the way, I gave up. I'm sorry.
> 
> WARNING: Confusing Almyran politics ahead.
> 
> Edit: Quick edits after realizing a typo of locations

Claude let out a low groan of discomfort onto his pillow, waking up from his slumber. He's on his bed back in his rooms, lying face-down and buck naked under the sheets, as he felt his stomach twist painfully.

Judging by the light streaming into his room through the thin space between the curtains, it's past midday.

It has been several weeks since he was introduced and worked in his father's court. Four of the Governors, loyal to his father, have taken his side easily and two successors also have pledge their loyalty to him. He also managed to convince two more of the Governors recently, and he's now realizing how hard it is to win people's trust when you've been away for a long time and wasn't really approachable in the early years.

How did Byleth even manage it in the short amount of time of her teaching gig in Garreg Mach? Was it her excessive tea time with everyone? He's not entirely sure how much the Church pays her for her job but he knows how much Almyran Pine Needles cost in Fodlan. Those things do not come cheap and he had lost count how many times he had spent tea time with her. And when he took a look around her room during their tea time, he found her stash of tea leaves by her desk. And he's sure Bergamot's expensive, but the amount of Almyran Pine Needles is a bit concerning for him.

He doesn't want her to overcaffeinate just because she has taken a liking to his favorite tea. He even turn her invitations down, in hopes she will skip out on drinking tea for the week even if it means he'll see her hurt and disappointed look. But Hilda or Sylvain would always agree to her invitations. He was this close on yelling at them not to indulge her addiction to tea.

Or was it because of those shared meals?

His stomach lurches at the thought of inviting stubborn Almyran politicians for tea or sharing a meal with them privately.

Three of the Governors, his own cousins, were adamant in refusing to cooperate with him. One is even openly hostile towards him. But if Byleth was able to convince Ashe to come with them in the middle of a raging war, despite of his misgivings about the Church, Claude thinks he could do the same.

He should have known better that Byleth is more naturally charming than him. And have more sense of when to be stupid or not.

He shouldn't have chugged the wine offered to him by his cousin when they were talking, with Claude hoping he could manipulate his cousin into agreeing of supporting him.

Alas, his cousin showed no intention of being friendly with him when he offered a flute of wine to Claude after personally pouring it for him but his cousin didn't drink his own flute.

Classic moves on trying to remove someone from the political run. And pretty much outdated.

It's something that only works in theater plays anyway. He didn't know his cousin loved theater.

Realistically, if they wanted to not look suspicious, they should have also drank theirs to throw everyone off their back and make it look like someone else planned it.

Claude knows it's poisoned but he has to pretend it didn't bother him. It was kind of satisfying watching the smug look on his cousin's face turn into a disturbed one when Claude finished his drink and walked out of the room as if he's fine.

He wasn't fine at all. He started getting a little dizzy and unwell by the time he got into his rooms and preparing the antidote.

The Golden Deers will surely shake their head in disappointment at him. So much for Leader Man.

Byleth is surely going to scold him for still taking that wine, when he got a sip and tasted the thinly hidden poison in the liquid.

Seriously, Fodlan's books about poisons are scarier than the ones here in Almyra, because there's a lot of rare plants growing around near Garreg Mach and means more ways of concocting poisons. And because the Church library actually have a book (or three) on how to create basic Fodlan poisons, Claude got to expand his hobby. Even delighting on reading some outrageous mushroom that he babbled to Byleth who only looked at him bemusedly and actually wanted to hear more.

He's sure Seteth overlooked those books, or maybe it doesn't belong to the library at all. But in any case, it was useful for his hobby.

He even made an odorless and colorless one easily, to which Byleth didn't approve at first but would willingly test it out for him.

He didn't let her test it. He's not that stupid to poison the love of his life (but he didn't realize that until five years later or so).

He already drank the antidote he quickly made while the poison hasn't taken hold of him. But the medicine is acting slow, maybe it'll take him two or three days to recover. And maybe a few more dosage of his own antidote.

Worst, it might be a week before he recovers. If he survives at all. He doesn't know how much dosage was placed in his drink. And knowing that the Almyran family doesn't have an extensive knowledge of poisons like he does, he wouldn't bet on it that his cousin knew what he was doing with that vial.

It's not that he doesn't trust their Court Physician, it's just that Claude knows more about poison and how to make antidote for them more than anyone.

And he's also worried that his cousin probably purchased the poison from a Fodlanese merchant. They have to keep a tighter grip on security if that's the case. Because if it's true, the policies he's pushing would come crashing down on him. The Governors resisting him or have not yet decided will surely use that as an excuse to throw his carefully laid out plans and attack Fodlan in the guise of accusing them on the attempted murder of the Crowned Prince.

Claude will not permit an unprecedented attack on Fodlan when it's still healing under Byleth's care. He'd fight tooth and nail against his own father's appointed governors to stop such thing.

And while he prevented his death from his own stupidity, it didn't save him from all the pain and discomfort he's feeling right now.

Ah, Almyran politics. Never change.

But I need you to change, Claude thought in annoyance.

He can't be with Byleth if they won't change.

He focused back on the present, getting a feel on how his painful stomach is faring. So far, the twisting has mellowed down, though he can feel it twinging every now and then. He guess the antidote worked fast overnight when he was sleeping. That's a good sign.

And he doesn't remember getting into bed or the reason why he's sleeping naked.

The last thing he remembers is taking a bath after drinking the antidote because he threw up all over his clothes, staining the rich fabric and making a mess of his room.

He won't hear the end of it from his father and mother.

He's old enough not to fall for such lame attempts on his life. He survived a bloody war for five years and dying by poison is really stupid, especially if your dream is almost in your hands.

But at least he can get one hurdle out of his way. His father is surely going to take care of his cousin, maybe even remove him from his post as Governor for the blatant attempt on the Crowned Prince life. His other two cousins would surely rethink their choices and probably side with Claude, even if they have different political views.

The others will surely follow suit. Hopefully.

He didn't like that one cousin in particular anyway. He tried to have a three year-old Claude in the past get killed by the border where they saw a much younger Holst, who was taking his duty too far for his age and almost executed Claude.

Claude's death would surely mean an all out war between Fodlan and Almyra. He doesn't know what his cousin was thinking at that time since they were children, but it wasn't the wisest way to get rid of him.

No one knew about it. He thought he was just going out to have some kind of playtime with a cousin who's like an older brother to him.

He would have died there if he wasn't saved by some big, surly mercenary who looked like he was annoyed by everything.

Speaking of mercenary...

"Teach..." he groaned again like some child asking for their parent when they're sick, or maybe like a grown man asking for a release, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

He misses her so much.

Her faint lavender scent. The soft curve of her lips when she smiles or when she tries not to laugh at his stupid jokes. Or when she tries to be stern with him but secretly agreeing with his stupid plan because she knows it will actually work and it's something their enemy wouldn't expect.

Her blushing face when he teases her during their tea time.

Her shoulder massages that actually helps him relax, and sometimes arouses him because her chest is right behind his head and he could feel its warmth. He fought off his urges of turning around and burying his face into them many times.

Her warmth when he hugged her close on that last evening together.

Her shy kisses that makes Claude want to kiss her senseless. She's too much in control of her emotions, even though he already knew the reason behind it, he wants to see her lose control in the privacy of their rooms.

Hell, he doesn't mind if she'll be crossed with him for ingesting poison. As long as she's by his bedside like she use to do when tending to him.

"Well, I hope you're not doing anything indecent under those sheets while moaning for your teacher." He heard Nader saying uncomfortably from somewhere near his bed.

Claude gave a noncommittal grunt, made an effort to lift his head, and looked at his father's general.

He was just standing there, hands on hips, with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you have knocked first?" Claude grumbled as he gingerly shifted to lay on his back, the sheets twisting themselves around him. "And I'm not doing anything indecent."

"Your mother told me to check on you. Hasan is furious, because he thought the attempts on your life has ceased over the years from his own Court."

Nader relaxed his stance, looking at Claude with concern in his eyes. "I found you passed out in your bathroom last night. Hasan and Maeve would be really pissed if you die on them like that, drowning in bath water. It's an undignified way to go after all."

"You didn't bother to put clothes on me? What if I catch a cold?"

"Hey, I'm a general. Not your babysitter." Nader shrugged. "Besides, your sheets are thick enough that you won't get cold. Unless you kicked them off."

Claude tried to sit up, the sheets sliding down his chest, and fighting off a wave of nausea. "What's father going to do about this situation?"

"He's convening the Court as we speak, putting Governor Arsames on trial for attempting to kill you."

Claude rubbed his temple. "And if he's executed or stripped of his power, who will replace him? Surely not his son, Cambyses? The boy is barely even ten."

Nader only shrugged. "Can't say for sure what Hasan would do. I've never seen him that angry since the incident with Governor Gaumata several years ago."

Claude remembers that incident. He was six years old then, and preparations were being made to name him officially the Crowned Prince of Almyra. Governor Gaumata of Derusae was one of his father's most vocal critic in Court when Hasan brought Maeve home after one of his excursions into Fodlan. He even heard that the Governor tried to have Maeve assassinated while she was pregnant with Claude. But they weren't able to find evidence against him so he continued to be free.

And when that failed and Claude was born healthy and placed in tight security, that was when the Governor started using dirty tricks to get Maeve and her son killed. His plots were uncovered days before Claude ascended as Crowned Prince, and Governor Gaumata was executed for treason. He was then replaced by one of his distant relatives, Governor Ardshir, and all of Gaumata's landholdings were transferred to him.

Needless to say, the Royal family became wary of Derusae alongside Ordysis, one of the Royal family branches.

Maybe that's why Claude doesn't have siblings. Despite of their eccentricity as his parents, they feared for his life when he couldn't protect himself. They were focused on his survival instead of having another child as contingency in case he dies because of all the blood feuds going on.

Claude's not going to be surprised if Arsames was used by that man back then. He was supposed to be Crowned Prince if Hasan didn't meet Maeve in Fodlan and gave birth to Claude.

The chain of hate is going to continue if he won't do anything about it.

But on one hand, Arsames is his biggest problem in Court. Removing him is the only way for Claude to take another step forward his dreams of uniting Almyra and Fodlan in peace.

Sacrifices has to be made. He hates it but he has to. Maybe this is what Edelgard have gone through before, but Claude prefers not to cause unnecessary bloodshed. Or if he has to, he prefers as little bloodshed as possible.

The Crowned Prince sighed. "Most likely Father would have him replaced by someone else. I just hope little Cambyses wouldn't hold it against me when he grows up but I won't count on it..."

"Most certainly Hasan would appoint Vice Governor Baress." Nader supplied, stroking his beard. "But with Court in session, we'll never know until judgement has passed."

Claude looked over at Nader. "Thanks for telling me this. And for getting me out of the bath last night."

Nader shrugged. "Maeve told me to check on you since you're still asleep. If you didn't wake up, your cousin's fate is surely sealed. Imagine the riot will happen if Hasan were to execute a blood relative. Well then, I'll go on ahead and tell them you're okay, kiddo. And I'll send someone to bring you some food. Any specific food you have in mind?"

Claude has a flashback on that. Byleth would always ask him what he wants to eat back then when he was still her student, and again during the war time. That was her usual line of question to him and he would often drag out his answer, keeping his arm around her comfortably.

Maybe he wasn't really subtle about his feelings for her after all that's why his fellow Deers were aware of it? But some of them looks like they're not fully aware, and just wanted to find their missing professor.

"Scrambled egg with vegetables, thanks. I would like some pheasant but... My stomach's not really well at the moment. And maybe a lot of water with some mint in it. Or cucumbers."

Nader nodded and walked out of the room. Claude sat there on his bed for a long moment, fiddling with Byleth's ring on his finger, wondering what his fiancée is doing. He had to endure another surge of pain in his abdomen and he tried not to puke.

Getting his sheets dirty and stinky is the last thing he wants if he were to be confined in his bed for the next days.

Thinking it's about time for him to get dressed before a serving maid comes in and see him in all of his glory, he gingerly moved to the edge of his bed.

He prefers to be only seen like this by Byleth alone.

He let out a sigh before getting out of his bed, feeling a bit nauseated, his sheets wrapped around his midriff. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some underpants and loose robes to put on. He didn't bother fixing his bedhair.

And while he waits for his food to arrive, Claude picked up some reports about the tariff between the wares being imported and exported inside Almyra and sat down in front of his table where papers half-written on were everywhere and a stack of different reports patiently waits for him.

It seems like Lorenz is doing quite a job on handling State affairs for Byleth, seeing the steady flow of trade between Fodlan and Almyra, meaning they somehow managed to open the trade routes again across Fodlan. And the border guards have reported that Holst Goneril is frequently leaving the fortress to his men, and Claude chuckled at that.

No doubt Hilda and Lorenz are preparing for their wedding. He probably should send Nader to the border to give a gift to the happy couple. If Nader wouldn't mind, since he's his father's general and not Claude's personal running boy. But at least it's an excuse for Nader to have another drink with Holst, and maybe Claude can set him up with Judith, pretend that Claude is sending a thank you gift for helping him out during his stay.

Is he really going to set up his father's best friend, who avoided getting tied down by any marriage proposal for many years, with the woman Claude knows is his mother's closest friend?

Sure. Why not? He did his fair share of matchmaking in Garreg Mach, especially with Sylvain and Mercedes, just to get the ginger off his Teach's back. His other matchmaking trials didn't end the way he wanted but at least he got Sylvain out of the race.

Jealousy and possessiveness is such an ugly thing for him, but his matchmaking kind of worked out so he's positive he can have the same result with Judith and Nader.

Pushing aside the disappointment that he won't be able to attend his friends' wedding, he focused on the reports in his hands and reading up on what's going on around Almyra.

Governors from the east are complaining about the prices of Fodlan wares, because it's not the best in quality for their marked price. Claude thought the price was reasonable since Fodlan just finished a war and rebuilding slowly; there wasn't any noticeable increase at all. He needs to check on why these eastern Governors are trying to cut the prices on Fodlan wares.

There was another unrest down at the southwest, but it was more because the people doesn't like their Governor's way of doing things. He hopes to resolve that problem as soon as he gets well.

The northern part, and a part of southeast, of Almyra has some complaints of bandits posing as the Almyran naval soldiers. Trade by sea has become problematic with them adding in the mix. The occassional rogue pirates are more than enough problem for the Almyran fleets because those said rogue pirates were once Almyrans. No one knows why they turned to piracy, but Claude is willing to pursue that line and fix it when he has the chance.

He wonders briefly if he has to change every Governor that is currently seated once he's Crowned King. Because that's going to be his hardest task.

Almyra is big. Bigger than what Fodlan scholars think, and their politics much more convoluted than he cared to share to anyone, even without any religion to complicate it.

Blood-relations and blood feuds are more than enough.

Mafii and Phirria are the closest to Fodlan's Throat, bordering the capital Perselis (which is kind of off-center on the map of Almyra; the map of Fodlan doesn't even show the whole Almyran lands but it's a given knowing how Fodlan thinks) where Claude and his parents live.

Nader was supposed to be Mafii's Governor but turned down the position and became Hasan's General instead, who supervises military recruitment and order within Almyra. Nader's younger half-brother, Behnam of Mafii, became Governor instead and also the Almyran State secretary. Governor Amin of Phirria is in charge of the treasury and taxes, whose mother is distantly related to the Mafiis.

Behnam's successor, Malik, has voiced out his support to Claude despite of his sarcasm when he said it. The same goes for Amin's successor, Farid, whom Claude has taken a liking to because he reminded him of Lorenz when it comes to interacting with the ladies: failing on attempted flirting, excelling on unplanned flirting.

The three of them, along with their tribes and successors, were considered to be Loyalists to the Crown. And Claude has no reason to change that standing.

The problem is the rest of Almyra.

Almyra used to be just this small group of people, consisting of nomadic tribes according to their written history. Three of the most powerful tribes were the leaders, namely the Agardaes, Mafii and Phirria.

And it just so happened that Claude's father is descended from one of the most influential tribe, Agardaes, that later on became the Royal Family of Almyra after their ancestor sought out to unite the lands under his rule.

And Almyra got so big that he couldn't handle everything by himself so he appointed Governors in each region.

It started out with five, including Mafii and Phirria, who were joined by Ardim, Gartias, and Gamaiin.

(Governors Firuz of Gartias and Karim of Gamaiin have also expressed their support to Claude's endeavors.)

Then their influence started to spread and, to the conquered lands, the first Almyran King had a part of their tribe branch off to be a Governor. It happened four times because he didn't expect to conquer almost a good half of Almyra in his lifetime. The branched off tribes were called Mysia, Mylien, Ordysis, and Elion.

(His cousin, Governor Arsames, belongs to Ordysis. His other two cousins, Governors Rostam and Sam, belonged to Elion and Mysia respectively.)

The regions of Derusae, Aman and Agerii to the southwest were brought into the fold by the Second King of Almyra.

The northern part of Almyra, hostile to the growing kingdom, was conquered when one of the tribes residing there, Meides, accepted vassalage under the Second King and weakened the resistance. The late Governor Gaumata was from this region, though Claude knows he was adopted into the family, then married into Derusae and becoming its Governor for a while. No one really knows where he came from.

Conquering the northeastern part of Almyra didn't happen until the Fifth King ascended the throne. Though, he won the lands and the people of Aidyl, Sifar and Pios through peaceful negotiations instead of a bloody war.

(Governors Siava of Aidyl and Zhubin of Meides recently voiced their support for Claude, seeing his policies will help them in their trade.)

The last four regions of Cria, Athos, Yaona and Alcosta to the southeast were conquered by the Eighth King, and thus bringing the whole land of Almyra under Agardaes rule.

Naming it the Almyran Kingdom doesn't even fit the actual size of the place. It's better to call it Almyran Empire.

Even though the word "empire" brings a bad taste in his mouth.

Claude rubbed his temple again, wondering how he'd be able to explain all of this to Byleth because she has to learn everything once she becomes his Queen.

She had trouble with Fodlan's nobility, seeing that she grew up not really caring about them.

What more with Almyran politics?

Maybe his mother can help Byleth out?

Yeah, his mother would surely help out. He just have to count on that.

Claude clamped a hand over his mouth as the urge to throw up hit him. He got up hastily, getting dizzy by that action as well, and stumbled into his bathroom to retch whatever is left in him.

He feels so terrible. How he wished this was just him sharing Byleth's morning sickness if ever she gets pregnant with their child.

But no. This is the result of his stupidity.

He heard his door opened but he doesn't have the time or leisure to see who entered because he's busy retching again in the bathroom.

Ugh. It's so messy. And disgusting.

He will not do this kind of thing again. Ever.

"That's the most disgusting sound I've ever heard in my life, Claude. And I used to have really bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with you." Claude heard his mother from his bedroom and he heard a tray being settled down on his table.

Claude pulled a lever to flush out his puke. He's thankful that the drainage system in Almyra is well done by his ancestors, the architectures having survived almost a millenium. He has nothing against Fodlan's drainage system, no matter how amazing their structures are, it just so happen that Almyra have a better and convenient system overall.

He stumbled back into his room after washing his face and his mother only stared at him.

"By the gods, Claude, you look absolutely horrible."

"Didn't you say you fell in love with a man who have the same face as I am? Are you saying he's also horrible-looking?" Claude tried to quip but he's not really feeling it.

He feels light headed and would prefer to crash back into his bed.

Maeve narrowed her eyes. "I see you're still eavesdropping on us."

"I can't help it. The two of you have interesting conversations about your past when you're not being all too lovey-dovey. Which you always do in front of me."

His mother assisted him back to his bed with a worried frown. "Claude, if you have time talk like that, you're better off resting."

Claude leaned back on his pillows comfortably. "I thought you'd be in Court with father? What brought you here?"

Maeve flicked his forehead at that. "Am I not allowed to look after my son when his stupidity almost caused his father a heart attack?"

Claude pouted at her, rubbing his forehead. "Father's still a healthy horse. You don't have to worry about that."

His mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Claude von Riegan."

Claude held up his hands in defense, knowing he's in trouble when his mother calls him that instead of "Claude the Master Tactician, Idiot Crowned Prince of Almyra".

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..."

Maeve let out a sigh as she sat down on his bed. "Your father have decided last night that he will remove Arsames, as well as his immediate family, from their political position. He will be replaced by Vice Governor Zahir."

"I was sure you'd pick out Vice Governor Baress. Why him?"

"Baress refused the post, saying that there's still some bad blood between their families. Before I left the Court to bring you your food, Arsames tried to reason out that you were framing him since poison is not his thing if he were to remove you theoretically. The Court would have pressured your father to release him and put the blame on you, but Behnam came in with a merchant who admitted that it was him who sold it to Arsames. He didn't know the poison was for you."

"Is the merchant from Fodlan?" Claude asked worriedly.

"No, he's an Almyran. And he said he's an acquaintance of yours. He said if only he had known that the poison was for you, he wouldn't have made it at all and returned Arsames's gold."

Claude nodded at that as his mother handed him over the tray with his food and drink on it. Maeve watched him in silence as he ate slowly.

"Well, watching me eat isn't going to be entertaining much, so why don't you tell me how you managed to slip me into Fodlan when I was younger, posed as a merchant's apprentice, and into grandfather's place. I'm surprised father even let you do that. Even the Court for that matter." Claude finally said, unable to stand the silence. Maeve only smiled at that.

"It took you this long enough to realize that?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. Until you told me that my grandfather is asking for me to go to Fodlan, I really believed that my own grandfather was just a family friend of yours that likes to look after our family."

Maeve chuckled. "I'm glad that you still managed to spend time with your grandfather. He was afraid that I will keep his grandchildren from him when I moved here with your father. If it wasn't for your grandfather's blessings, we wouldn't be a family here at all."

Claude shrugged, as he took his glass of water and downed half of its content.

Having some food in him made him feel a little better.

"Uncle Godfrey didn't seem to like me so grandfather made me stop coming over." He added casually. Maeve only grimaced.

"Yes, Godfrey's always been the over protective brother. I'm really sorry about that...but he was a good brother. Don't take it against him."

"I'm not, don't worry. It's just a shame I never met my cousin. Did you know he had a daughter?"

"No, not really. But I knew he was making eyes on some noble woman before I ran off with your father. What happened to her?"

"No one knows. She's unaccounted for when Uncle Godfrey died. I did saw some of her portraits around Castle Riegan. She looks like someone from Daphnel. Maybe she's Judith's niece or something."

Maeve only let out a sigh. "I don't really want to think that Count Gloucester did that... But it's in his conscience so we'll just have to hope he regret doing that."

Claude gave his mother a calculating look. "Well, I can't say for sure for Count Gloucester, but I know Lorenz wouldn't do the same mistakes his father did. Don't worry. But I've been meaning to ask, mother..."

"Yes?"

"When will you visit their graves in Fodlan? I'm sure you'd want to visit at least once..."

She smiled at her son, combing back his hair with her hand. "Maybe when you marry. Your father and I will be free to visit places once we know that you're secured as the next King."

Claude grimaced. "While I am glad and flattered that you think so highly of me like that... Handling Almyran politics is harder than handling the Leicester Alliance. I still have a lot of things to do and prove before I ascend as King."

"I'm sure you'll be a fine King, Claude. You've seen places and met people over the years that may have influenced your views."

Claude pondered at that.

His mother has a point. He met a lot of people during his stay in Fodlan. People he would not have the chance to meet if he stayed as Crowned Prince and stayed sheltered in Perselis, only learning parts of the world through his biased tutors' eyes.

Heh. It sounded like the same thing Hilda said when they almost found out who he was when Nader dumped him and returned to Almyra.

"In any case, Claude. There's also one thing I'd like to ask."

"I can't promise I'll reply honestly if this is about Teach."

Maeve snorted. "We've long since given up on getting you to talk about her. We'll just have to wait until you introduce her to us."

Claude rolled his eyes. His parents are those kind of people who doesn't give up easily.

"Okay then, I'll hear what you have to ask."

Maeve held his hand, where Byleth's engagement ring sits. "I finally remembered where I've seen this ring before. It was one of the acolyte nuns in Garreg Mach who was wearing this. Do you mean to tell me that she got married to that knight, with this being their wedding ring already at that time, and had a child, and that child is your fiancee?"

Claude blinked at that. Teach's mom was a nun in Garreg Mach? He racked his brain, trying to remember what Jeralt has written in his diary.

He just remember the cringe in the sappy and romantic entries Jeralt has written.

What was the name he had written there? It's almost the same as Byleth's...

"Blaithin?" Claude blurted out. His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Blaithin? Who's that? Is that your lady love?"

"What? No...isn't that the name of that nun you're talking about?"

Maeve frowned. "No, as far as I can remember, her name was Rhosyn. It was close to Lady Rhea's name, and she's a direct helper to the Archbishop. We've only talked once or twice before I graduated and then met your father."

Claude stared at her.

Just when he thought he had Byleth's family history figured out, something like this would pop up.

If only he could talk to the dead, he'd brave to face Jeralt and ask who the hell is this Blaithin he had written down.

Unless Teach's mom has a twin?

Highly unlikely. Especially when Rhea is involved.

A knock on the door made the mother and son look at the person who entered without waiting for confirmation. It was Hasan, followed by Nader. The King has a really grim expression, something Claude only saw once in his life.

"Court's finished already?" Maeve asked, surprised.

"It wasn't much of a trial." Nader shrugged.

"Claude." Hasan looked at his son seriously, making the Crowned Prince straighten up slightly on his bed.

"Yes, father?"

"In three months time, I am stepping down as King of Almyra and passing it on to you."

There was a ringing silence in the room.

Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up.

Claude knows his father is itching to pass the crown to him, but he thought his father would do that AFTER he gets married to Byleth.

"You're kidding... Right?"

"No, I am not. I would have thought you've learned your lesson over the years that your life is precious and important that putting yourself at risk for the sake of one of your schemes is not worth it." Hasan scolded him, crossing his arms. "And I realized I've sheltered you too much being Crowned Prince that you're getting complacent about your position. I figured you'd learn faster if you have the weight of the crown on your head. The sooner, the better."

Claude looked at his mother for help, but it looks like Maeve is also surprised by this announcement. He looked at Nader who only shook his head, unable to help him out of this one.

"Preparations will start in two weeks time." Hasan added. "You better not do anything more foolish actions."

"A good part of your Court doesn't like me." Claude pointed out but Hasan waved it away.

"You don't have to have the whole Court in your side. I ascended the throne with only the Loyalists by my side. And married your mother when everyone except the Mafiis are against it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how does the drainage system work in Fire Emblem games? I've been on this series since FE7 and I just realized I never questioned mundane things.
> 
> Me and teecup_angel couldn't decide on what to name Byleth's mother so we just used both.
> 
> One for her real name. One as a nickname by Jeralt bec he's a sucker for romantic stuff despite of his gruff looks


	6. Dawn in Almyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is to be King.  
He found extra braincells because he left his share in Fodlan with Byleth.  
And Claude is tired with the beard talks he decided to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words:
> 
> Claude, you dum-dum

Claude is totally unprepared for this.

His ascension to be the next Almyran King.

He expected to be King in maybe a year and a half, maybe two years.

Not in three months time as his father promised him that he will pass the crown to him.

Isn't coronation preparations take at least five months since the announcement? What is his father thinking doing it in short notice?

The poor man coordinating things and making sure everything goes well must be really stressed out.

Well, yeah, sure, that would speed up the process of getting back to Teach's side but...

His plans were already laid out for the next year or so. He has to adjust a lot of things to still keep his foot ahead of the game.

For the first time in his life, Claude is not ready with any kind of on-the-spot plan. So much for his idea to take up the official title of "Lord of Tactics" because the nickname "Master Tactician" was just that. A nickname, to annoy him.

He should have not underestimated his own father.

King Hasan of Almyra, Blessed of the East. And who happens to be much more of a schemer than Claude is.

Eh, he knew he had inherited that trait somewhere, and not just an acquired skill. And his mother is his father's enabler, not objecting to his plan when he dropped it on them, since she enjoys surprise attacks. She didn't earn her own Almyran title (Queen Maeve, Matriarch of the East) for nothing.

Huh. Didn't Hilda said something like that about him and Teach?

Hasan's announcement of Claude ascending the throne so soon actually threw more fuel into the internal conflicts within the Court.

The six Governors who supported Claude were glad to hear that he's ascending sooner than they have expected. And joining their ranks who support Claude is the newly appointed Governor of Ordysis, Zahir. Claude somewhat liked him, but he doesn't fully trust him either.

The other Governors had raised their complaints and "concerns" that it is too early for Claude to ascend. Especially when he was absent for five years and cannot hope to learn everything that had happened in Almyra during his absence.

Joke's on them. Claude has been taught by the best professor in Garreg Mach, who told them that they don't have to learn everything in one go before attempting to study a different thing, despite of the unorthodox way of teaching it. Multi-tasking has been instilled in them and Claude's the best one out of the Golden Deers.

Some of them still flat out rejected Claude to be the new King, despite of his status as Crowned Prince for years just because of his mixed blood. Close-minded Almyrans are the worst and hardest problem for Claude to tackle and he's still looking for a way to open their eyes.

"Prince Claude, you're not even listening." He heard Malik sighing. "You can't be an effective king if you zone out every time you find something boring."

"Sorry Malik, I was just...thinking. Do I really have to get measured for this?"

Claude was standing inside a large room, with a seamstress taking his measurements, while Nader's nephew stood in front of him and reading a list in his hands.

Claude was finally cured of his poisoning incident and Hasan didn't waste any time. He had ordered the preparations for Claude's ascension to start. Maeve and Nader managed to talk to him out of the two weeks notice of preparations and made it into at least a month because important Almyran dignitaries must be present to welcome the new king. As well as securing that things will go smoothly and making a schedule for everything.

Hasan's never been a stickler to schedule when it comes to Claude but he relented and listened to his wife and friend, seeing the terror in the coordinator's eyes when he dropped the order.

The ingredients have to be secured for the festivities.

The decorations needed to be thought out and reflect on the new king's personality.

Formal invitations to the governors and minor title holders.

The musicians. The dancers. The rooms for the guests. But more importantly, the things needed by the incoming king to wear.

Of course, the first business is always the clothes he will wear for the festivities. Claude rolled his eyes, letting out a a grunt in frustration.

He didn't gain any more muscles or height or weight during the one week he was confined to his bed. Surely they could have used his previous measurement when he got home?

And that's just the first month of preparations. What more for the remaining two months?

"Yes, Your Highness. You have to. It's also Queen Maeve's wishes that we take your measurement for your upcoming wedding." Malik replied, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he read that note scribbled by Claude's mother. He flipped the list to check if she had scribbled something else (Hasan scribbled something along the lines "make him fix his beard; he's not winning any ladies with that lame excuse of facial hair and don't tell his mother I ordered you to do this") and when he didn't find any more scribbles from the Royal parents, he went back to his original page. He didn't say anything more and waited for the seamstress to finish what she's doing.

When she's finally done taking Claude's measurement, she excused herself and left two of the three powerful heirs in Almyra alone in the room.

He looked at Claude, intrigued and at the same time confused. "You're getting married? Why wasn't there any announcement?"

Claude laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't grow up with Malik and not really that close for him to share personal stuff, but they are kind-of friends from childhood. He's Nader's nephew and their family has been close to the Agardaes. The Mafiis only served as regent once or twice when the next in line was too young, and they're a loyal bunch. Claude knows that much.

"Well, yeah. It shouldn't be quite the surprise, right? We're at that age."

"I see... And who's the lady? Someone from Gartias or Aidyl? I seem to remember you were eyeing someone from Aidyl before you left for Fodlan, though I've heard she got married to the Governor two years ago. And someone was flirting with you from Gartias."

Claude shrugged. He wasn't really interested in that lady from Aidyl. He just thought she was really good in wyvern handling. And... Isn't the Governor of Aidyl way too old for her? He could pass as her father with their age difference.

He didn't even realize someone from Gartias was trying to get his attention.

"Eh, I'd rather not say. You'll know it's her when you meet her."

Malik only gave him a skeptical look. "I see. A woman from Fodlan."

Claude didn't miss his tone.

It wasn't disgust or annoyance that Claude followed in his father's footsteps in marrying someone from Fodlan.

It was respect and a hint of envy.

Malik is too sharp for Claude's liking. How long have he been observing Claude since his return? Well, yeah, sure, the three successors to the the influential families inside Almyra have a loosely-based friendship because of their station and they have been around one another every day, but it was more of respect for each other and the knowledge they'll be working together for the rest of their lives officially once Claude is King.

"Don't get me wrong, Your Highness. I'm not judging you the way our elders judged the King." Malik finally said, when Claude didn't reply to him. "I look up to the Queen, and I think she's the best thing that happened to our Kingdom."

"I see... Thank you for the vote of confidence, Malik."

"However, if your ladylove prove to be a danger or will put Almyra in danger, rest assured I will not hesitate on removing her."

Claude placed his hands on his hips, looking at Malik with narrowed eyes. "You're walking on dangerous water, Malik."

"Of course I am." Malik replied, rolling his eyes. "Being supporters for the Crowned Prince of Almyra puts us in a precarious position until you are declared King."

Claude only let out a laugh at that. "Is that right? Then why are you throwing your lot with me, seeing that a majority of Almyran Governors don't like me? They could easily raise a coup against the Royal Family, you know. Is it out of obligation because of our families that kept you here by my side?"

Malik's lips thinned into a bemused grimace. "I suspected as much that Your Highness doesn't trust me yet, but I didn't think it's this much. I have noticed you are favoring Farid as well. In all honesty, I'm hurt."

Claude blinked at that, unsure if what he's hearing is real. Malik expressing hurt about his pride or ego? Since when did he learn how to do that?

"Okay...? Well, I didn't mean to hurt any feelings. Just... Wanted to know you better. You know, because we're going to be stuck together for a while like Nader and my father...and because I've been gone away for five years. We didn't exactly grew up as tight-knit childhood friends, and we didn't really kept in contact while I was away."

Malik only sighed. "I guess today's the right time to clear up any of your doubts about me. I had hoped you'd come to trust me as we work alongside each other."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay, let's hear what you have to say."

"I believe in your vision for the future." Malik told him sincerely for once. "I am tired of the way of the Almyran Governors, working against one another and keep insisting of inciting a war with Fodlan who's just minding their business. One even suggested we attack Morfis, who haven't done anything against us. Just for the sake of expanding our lands. Poking at Fodlan must have lost its charm on them."

Claude stared at him. Well now, it's kind of rare to hear Malik like this. He's usually the little shit despite being taller, more muscular and older than Claude by two years. He's suppose to be the older brother figure, the respectable one as Claude would hope to have but never had, but after seeing what it's actually like having an older brother through his friends, Claude concluded that he does indeed, have an annoying older brother in Malik.

Or maybe that's why he's such an annoying acting right-hand man because he uses the older brother card on Claude at times to keep his own secrets. Claude expected that Malik will deflect his question like he usually does, so hearing this from him surprises him. Maybe Farid or someone else managed to get through Malik over the five years and he's somehow changed.

Then Malik had to stop a snort from escaping him but Claude already heard it, making the Prince grimace.

Of course. He's pulling his leg.

Rule number one in Almyra: don't trust anyone who haven't sworn fealty to you. Even if you grew up side by side.

"Queen Maeve is right. Your stay in Fodlan have mellowed you a bit. I can't believe you fell for that." Malik said as he turned to one side to contain his laughter.

Claude only rolled his eyes. "Ugh, maybe. Sure. Whatever. I should have expected that from The Trickster."

Malik gave him a wide smile. "I go by as The Enticer officially, Your Highness."

Claude waved his words away as he proceeded to walk toward the door. "Keep my engagement to yourself. If I learn that it got out... Well, it will be a disaster for both of our families if I have to remove you permanently."

Malik only gave him a half bow before following him. "Yes Your Highness. Now, as for your next meeting for the day, the governors from Cria and Alcosta has requested audience with you."

Claude nodded at that. Just because his coronation is being prepared doesn't mean he's free from his usual work. In fact, his father have started easing his own work onto Claude's plate, like this meeting with the governors.

The next few weeks were filled with work for Claude that he's asleep fast once he falls onto his bed. He doesn't even have time to write some letters for Byleth that he does not intend to send any time soon. A handful of his letters were hidden away in his desk drawer and he's still pondering if he should send it to her soon, to update her that he's fine and will be with her sooner than he had promised.

It was really stupid of him not to keep contact with her. How long was he gone from Fodlan? Five months? Six months? Probably approaching six months since he left the banquet at Garreg Mach.

What if she comes to a conclusion that he's not returning? Or that he probably got married to an Almyran noble against his wishes and without her knowing?

Or gods above forbid, what if she gets close to someone else and fall in love with them?

Or worst, what if Those Who Slither In The Dark managed to take Byleth by surprise and have struck her down? Or maybe gravely injured?

He knows Seteth, Alois and the others will not let that happen at any cost, but what if?

Ugh, really stupid of him not to have established some form of communication. He has merchant acquaintances that come and go in Fodlan for the past months, he could have easily asked them to drop by Derdriu and give her his letter. Or have them drop the letter off at Holst and have Duke Goneril deliver it to Byleth personally.

Maybe one of these days, he will really send a letter to her. Just a short one, to update her that he's still alive and well and thinking of her everyday.

And maybe another gift to compensate for the long silence? A bracelet? A necklace? Or an earring? He doesn't remember if Byleth's ears were pierced, but he's sure Hilda can help out.

It's hard to give a gift to a lady who doesn't care about such accessories.

Maybe he could give her a tactics book instead? But she already knows a lot, thanks to Jeralt being her father.

"Claude, you look constipated." Farid commented one afternoon as he, Claude and Malik were lounging by the balcony with a decanter of spiced honey wine and three glasses for each of them.

The three of them has become close over the weeks, one would almost think that they're close-knit childhood friends since the beginning but in truth, Malik and Farid have sworn their fealty to Claude in private, with only Claude's parents and Nader as witnesses, surprising the Prince. He first thought that the two of them were pulling another joke on him but he saw how serious they were and so he accepted them in the condition they don't have a stifling relationship of King and vassal.

And so they continued to be the sarcastic shits they are to him, with Malik and his quiet sarcasm in every turn and Farid with his less-grander choice of words compared to Lorenz. Claude found out he actually liked them, and that they only chose to do the sworn fealty because that's the only way for them to get close to him.

But hey, sometimes trust issues are helpful in cutthroat situations in Almyra.

Hasan and Maeve were relieved that Claude finally have people he could trust apart from Nader. It's baby steps for Claude in trusting anyone in Almyra, but at least he's progressing. Maeve surmised that whoever is Claude's ladylove have helped him change; Hasan dully muttered that she also did the same thing for him, from the once stubborn and boorish king he was before meeting her.

There's something with the women of Fodlan that makes Almyran men go weak in the knees and heart.

"He's probably thinking of his lady." Malik commented. "Or maybe because of that Bourgeois Pike from Fodlan that he poured extra spices in for no reason, and he probably need to go to the loo instead."

"How can you hate anything with spice in it? How are you an Almyran with that tastebud?" Claude retaliated. Malik only shrugged.

"I like tasty. Not spicy."

"Hard to believe someone fell for you, Claude." Farid added. "Does the lady know what she's getting herself into when you marry her?"

"Yes, she does." The Prince replied tersely. There's no need for them to know that she only partly knows.

News of his engagement to a mystery woman from Fodlan blew up in one of his Court duties. The governors didn't take it kindly that he's marrying a woman from Fodlan ("We only accepted Queen Maeve for she had bested us in combat, how can we be so sure that your woman is cut from the same cloth as her?"), and Claude had glared at Malik for telling everyone that.

His parents or Nader wouldn't snitch on him like that, and the only other person who knows is Malik.

But Malik had a really dark look on his face during that chaos. It was Farid who stepped up in his father's stead to tell them to shut up with the grandest elocution he could muster. It would have put Lorenz or Ferdinand to shame when he lectured the older Almyrans that status or citizenship does not matter, especially to the new era Claude will be pushing for.

Claude was going to confront Malik about the news getting out but he slipped out of the palace before anyone could stop him. He didn't return until dawn.

The next day, Claude and his parents were surprised that Malik introduced a different seamstress who will take over the previous one's work.

Claude didn't press what Malik did to the former seamstress, but he hopes he didn't dirty his hands with blood.

"Judging by the way you answered, you're lying. I hope Ylie won't run away during your wedding ceremony." Malik snickered, prompting Claude to throw a cushion at his face.

Claude's ears were aflame when he heard Malik utter his chosen nickname for Byleth. Farid only raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ylie?" he prompted. Malik only snickered, moving away from Claude, whose face is warm not from the honey wine, who tried to kick him.

"I happen to see a letter he was composing on his desk where he fell asleep."

Claude poured himself a new glass of honey wine and downed it in one go to calm himself. He really should not get flustered at the mere mention of Byleth, since he managed to keep his cool around her.

But his letters to her were really sappy and Claude thinks he's become like his father when he dotes on his mother. Or like Jeralt when he's doting on Byleth's mother.

Constantly longing for someone would do that to the best mind.

Farid only frowned at Malik.

"That is unbecoming of you, Malik. You shouldn't have read what isn't yours."

Malik snorted at that. "Don't pretend to be innocent, Farid. You and I work and function the same way to ensure Claude is still alive by the end of the day."

"I will not disagree on that matter, but I will disagree on reading Claude's personal stuff. Isn't that why he's keeping all his letters inside his drawer?"

Claude stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously, what the hell you guys are doing in my room? From now on, you two are not allowed in there without my permission."

"Ensuring that you are not murdered in your sleep." Farid answered easily. "Especially when your coronation is near."

"And you know orders like that won't stop us." Malik added drily. "It only makes us want to stick by your side more to annoy you."

Claude grunted at that, crossing his arms. "Fine. But I forbid you on reading my stuff."

"We'll just have to make sure you don't catch us, right?"

"Tell me again why I agreed to accept your sworn fealty." Claude muttered.

He didn't just accept them out of their sincerity. He accepted their fealty because of their considerable influence as well.

Malik has been honed and raised to be the next Governor for their territory in Mafii, as well as the next State secretary. His overall outside demeanor is necessary for his work, keeping the governors in check from outright killing each other. Though, by the look on Malik's face whenever there's some feud going on, he would rather watch them murder each other. Maybe sit back, and relax with some food and wine with Claude and Farid and watch the governors do their thing.

Farid was also raised the same way to be the next Governor of Phirria. His work is far more stressful than anyone cares to admit, for there's some small groups within Almyra, who have enough braincells to combine, have started making counterfeit gold and actually spreading it around. It is up to Farid and his men to track those culprits and put a stop to their activities.

And at the same time, those two have extensive...network, and they could easily glean information about the officials if they really need to remove them from their posts.

They just look friendly and powerless from the outside, but Claude know how to spot schemers as good as he is. It's best to keep them close to him so he could monitor their actions, but so far, they're really sincere in keeping him alive.

"Because you love our companionship." Farid replied. "You'd be really bored without us next to you. We were trailing around you back then too, but you never noticed us. Look at how many years we've missed to be this close."

"I did notice you, but I wasn't sure if you were with me or against me. We all know everyone hates me here."

"You really don't know when to stop hurting my feelings, don't you, Claude?" Malik muttered. "I was ready to be your older brother, but instead you went with Arsames who tried to kill you. If it wasn't for me begging that mercenary, you'd be dead. And I hate begging."

"How many times are you going to harp on this topic, Malik?" Claude muttered, slinking back on the couch now that the topic about Byleth wasn't pursued.

He knows how much the Almyrans love their strong women. They may not have a spot in the Court, but Claude will change that once he's in position. His meeting with the Governor of Aidyl recently confirmed his suspicion that his wife is the brains behind his recent actions.

The little minx knows how to control the old man. He doesn't know how she did it, or maybe she used the rumor that the Crowned Prince had interest in her before running off to Fodlan, and the gullible Governor believed it and took her in, thinking she's probably some worthwhile asset.

Claude heaved a sigh at that. Almyra is still dangerous and half-ready for Byleth. And if that minx from Aidyl tries to disrupt his wedding, or discourage Byleth (highly unlikely) of marrying him, Claude will personally remove the ruling governor and his family.

A bit extreme, but he will not tolerate shitty behavior from Almyrans around Byleth.

"For as long as you're not King yet, Claude." Malik answered him. "I can't really rib the King in public, right?"

A servant came up to them, bowing low. "Forgive me, my lords. But Sardar requests for Lord Farid's presence immediately in the Temple Hall."

Farid scowled at that, craning his neck to look at the servant. "What does he want now? He's the one in charge of the preparations, chased me out when I tried to help. Told me not to show my face at all."

"He said it's an emergency regarding the silks from the temple for the coronation. He said they have been damaged."

Malik frowned at that. "No one but the High Priests of Aredvi have access to that. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Lord Malik, but Sardar didn't give any more information. He wants Lord Farid immediately."

Farid downed the remaining content of his glass and stood up. He turned to Claude and bowed politely. "By your leave, Your Highness."

Claude waved at him idly. "Don't keep Sardar waiting. He already hates me as is, seeing that my father is working him to the ground."

Farid only smiled wryly at that before following the servant. Malik only watched them go, the playfulness gone from his eyes.

"Something's not right." he muttered. "I just hope Farid won't get himself killed now. We didn't hold out waiting for you just to die before seeing you crowned."

Claude looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now you sound like those Kingdom people I've been with in Fodlan."

"You're the only one we trust who can change Almyra from the inside. We lack your charisma, or your experience outside of our lands."

Claude winked at Malik. "I knew you found me charming. Don't worry, I'll try my best to change Almyra."

Malik grimaced. "And this is why that woman from Aidyl thinks you were interested in her. Imagine how your Ylie would react if that woman suddenly come up to you being all too familiar. Governor Siava isn't really the brightest around, but he's one of our strongest warrior next to my Uncle. You'd be hardpressed if that old man gets jealous."

"Please stop mentioning her name. It sounds so wrong coming from your mouth."

"Why? Are you the jealous type, Claude? Afraid I'll steal your Ylie?" Malik teased, putting an arm around Claude's shoulder and leaning forward, unable to maintain his serious face for long.

"I highly doubt she'd fall for you." Claude huffed.

"I think she'll like me." Malik replied confidently. "I mean, she fell in love you, knowing what kind of man you are. Not to mention I do have a properly groomed beard."

"Are we really going to follow our old men's childish rivalry about beards? And our beards aren't that far from one another in terms of length or grooming. It's hard to maintain this clean length, you know."

"Well, your mother's deeply in love with your father and he does have a nice facial hair." Malik replied. "And the Queen likes running her hand through it."

"Why are you watching my parents in the first place? Mind your own business, Malik." Claude said, disgusted.

"Hey, it's not like they keep it a secret. The Queen always does that when she beats the King senseless in hand to hand combat. It's like her way of consoling him." Malik shrugged. "But really, do you think you can still keep Ylie with that facial hair?"

Claude picked up the cushion next to him and slammed it on Malik's face who gave a startled yelp then laughed at him. "Stop saying ridiculous things. She's not a fickle with facial hairs."

Later that night though, Claude was kept awake by the gnawing thoughts of Byleth and her thoughts about his beard.

Thinking back, Sylvain kept himself clean shaven, and if Claude didn't kept those two apart, he's probably heartbroken by now.

But he had seen the way she had looked at Seteth. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

Their reunion back at Garreg Mach, she didn't even recognize him the first time. If he didn't use his nickname for her, she wouldn't even realize it's him.

Seriously, thanks to Malik and his ridiculous ramblings, Claude is plagued by crippling self doubt and paranoia about Byleth's current situation.

The next day, he sent for one of his merchant acquaintances and told him to deliver a letter and a gift to Derdriu. Malik only chortled at that, patting Claude on the shoulder affectionately before moving on to do his work somewhere else. The Crowned Prince only gave him the darkest scowl he could muster.

High ranking officials from all over Almyra have started to gather into the Capital and the buzzing excitement in the place have reached its peak. The citizens inside the Capital have put up garlands of flowers Claude likes in addition to the streamers for the event.

Malik and Farid were called into their duties and were not able to spend more time with Claude as the coronation day looms near.

The market is full of memorabilia for the event that Farid had to keep them in check in case they are overpricing or manufacturing them without permit.

Malik had to stop some officials from getting too rowdy during one evening, who were trying to win Claude's approval to be his General. Malik even had a hard time convincing his own uncle to stop from joining the brawl because Nader's not planning on relinquishing his position anytime soon.

His parents too were busy entertaining their guests with daily dinners. There was one incident that one of the decorations Sardar had ordered for the coronation ball was broken by a rowdy kid and it took a lot of effort from his side to keep himself from screaming. He doesn't want to lose his job after all.

As for Claude, he's trying to shake off Governor Siava of Aidyl's young wife off his tail. As much as he wants her on his side as his ally, he does not want any scandal.

Telling her outright that he's not interested in her in the first place, that it was just all but a misunderstanding in her part (he kept waving his left hand where Byleth's ring sits proudly to show off that he's really engaged), didn't really help on getting rid of her. The little minx thought he's still playing hard to get.

Well, he did try that with Byleth before but realized the error of his ways when she went missing for five years. He had never regretted his actions so much towards her. He corrected it once he got the chance to be with her again.

By the eve of his coronation, Claude stood in his bathroom in front of his mirror.

Well, his beard IS starting to get annoying to maintain. And looking at how Byleth looked at Sylvain or Caspar, it looks like she actually prefers clean shaven men. Or the way she had looked at Dimitri back in school strongly suggests her preferences in her men.

But her reply when he asked about Nader still nagged at him. She found him interesting.

Interesting in what way? His way of fighting? His looks? His relationship with Claude?

Judith also found Nader handsome.

Maybe women from Fodlan really have a thing for Almyrans with beard?

But he couldn't shake off Byleth and Sylvain during their schooldays.

Picking up the razor, he let out a sigh. He would normally ask for a servant to do this for him but with his coronation tomorrow, he's not going to risk his neck to someone just to shave his beard.

Byleth seem to have a preference for clean shaven, so he'll do just that. He'll see her soon, and he'd rather be presentable as King of Almyra.

He is meeting her as the Queen of Fodlan after all, not just as his beloved Teach.

Dawn came on his coronation day and Farid was the one who woke him up for his big day, followed by a handful of servants.

Farid stared hard at the clean shaven face. "What on earth did you do to your face?"

"Oh, hey Farid." Claude yawned as he stretched, and sitting up slowly. "Isn't it too early? It's still dark out."

"Claude, what did you do?" Farid said as he grabbed Claude's face, turning it this way and that. He noticed a small cut that is still red from his shaving. "You should have called for a servant to do this for you, you dolt. Did Malik pushed you to do this? That man will get an earful from me later, I swear to the gods. I turned away for a short while and this happened. You two are so childish. Is this part of being an Agardaes and Mafii? A competition about facial hair?"

Claude chuckled as he tried to get his friend off him. "You're overreacting, Farid. I just thought to look presentable for the day, that's all."

"Presentable my ass. You just let Malik get to you."

"Relax, it's fine. I actually missed seeing my baby face."

Farid snorted as he straightened up. "Idiots, the both of you. Just because you are to be king today doesn't mean I'll be lenient with you, Claude."

"I prefer it that way. It would be weird if you two started behaving too formal around me."

Farid let out a sigh. "Well then, Your Highness, I'll ready your bath. Please get up from your bed. Today's the big day after all."

Claude nodded and got out of the bed, stretching contentedly like a cat, ruffling his already messy hair.

"For the record, Farid, am I allowed to leave the festivities early?" Claude asked as he entered the bathroom where Farid is watching over the servants prepare the bath.

"You are the most important figure in today's events, Claude. You can't just slip out every time you don't feel like it."

Claude pouted at that. "I figured you'd say that... Oh well...forced socialization with old Almyran bloods and no means of escape, yay..."

"Claude, it is too early for your tantrums. Now, get in the bath. We have a schedule to follow."

"I can take a bath on my own, thanks. What about my breakfast?"

"It will be along momentarily, so if you don't want to eat a cold breakfast, you should start cleaning up."

Claude waved them out of the bathroom, and Farid closed the door. Claude stripped off his clothings and got into the warm bath, letting out a heavy sigh.

"The burden of the crown, huh." he muttered to himself. He's already feeling it before it's placed on his head. His father always looked so carefree and in control that Claude thought it would be like a walk in the park somehow.

Sure, he had lead the Alliance for how many years, but comparing the size and politics between the two lands, there's a large difference.

And if he were to marry Byleth, Fodlan will also be under his rule.

Yay, more paperworks.

If only Dimitri listened to them, or if Edelgard and Hubert talked to them instead of doing all that, there would be less tragedy and less paperworks.

He got out of the bath after thirty minutes, wrapping himself in a bathrobe after drying himself off and found his breakfast waiting for him by the table. Farid is still there, waiting for him patiently.

"It has already been tested for poison and it's safe for you to eat." Farid told him as Claude sat down. "Eat your breakfast and I'll wait for you in the next room. And, oh.. This letter came in for you."

Claude looked up at him questioningly. "A letter? This early?"

"The merchant was in a rush to give this to you, that some of my men tried to apprehend him. But he said it's important that he deliver it to you because it was from...the Lady Eisner, I think he said was the name. And that it was really urgent because the Lady told him to give it directly to you as soon as he returned."

Claude's eyes widened at that. He quickly took the letter and dismissed Farid to read Byleth's letter in private.

It has been weeks since he sent a letter to her. He didn't expect to have a reply from her, not after he waited for so long in anticipation and ended in disappointment. He settled at the thought that maybe she was just too busy to write him a reply, and he decided to just surprise her one of these days once he visit Fodlan to formally ask her hand in marriage and bring their lands together in a unified peace.

He didn't notice his hand was shaking as he opened her letter, and he took out the parchments. There's two pages of her neat handwriting, similar to Jeralt's but more feminine with the curved letters.

Wow, she has a lot to say. He only sent like a page to her, telling her things are fine on his end, and he'll be with her soon so she better be waiting eagerly and jump into his arms because he knows how much she must have missed her favorite little Golden Deer.

"Hello, my dearest Little Deer. I thought you might have forgotten me, thinking that you don't know how to write a letter at all. And to think I used to give you written detention when you 'accidentally' put one of your laxative concoctions into Lorenz's cup, it's highly unlikely that you don't know how to write." was her opening statement.

Yeesh. He did say he was sorry in his letter for it took him a long time to write to her. Byleth's probably really upset with him if she's using that nickname.

"Things in Fodlan have settled down a bit during your absence. The nobilities in the former Empire are now cooperating with me, with Ferdinand and Dorothea's help. But we are refraining of calling them Imperial nobles, and instead we are addressing them as simply Dukes. For borders no longer exist between Leicester, Faerghus and Adrestia. They have come to accept that Fodlan is one whole nation."

That's good to hear, Claude smiled as he ate his breakfast and continued reading. She really have come a long way from being a professor and handling being the Queen of Fodlan quite well.

"Ferdinand and Dorothea have married recently, and I've never seen Thea so happy and beautiful, I was half in mind of stealing her from Ferdinand when I attended their wedding."

"Okay, hold up there, Teach. Calm down." Claude blurted out as if Byleth could hear him. "I'm the one you're marrying."

"Lorenz and Hilda were about to marry but They decided to crash in to disrupt it. It was a messy affair, and Hilda was really upset she took Freikugel from her brother's hands and personally razed them down. I didn't even have to step into the battlefield, though Count Gloucester was kind of afraid of his daughter-in-law. They rescheduled it to another date and I assume by the time you recieve this letter, those two have already tied the knot."

They? Who are "They"? Claude wondered. Is she referring to Those Who Slither In The Dark?

Damn it Hubert, why did you have to give them such long ass name? Why not just "Slitherers" like snake or something? To keep things simple?

And he would pay a good amout of money to see what Lorenz's father looked like when Hilda went on a rampage. He knows his friend hate it when something ruin one of her plans. Especially if it's a grand event such as her own wedding.

"Sylvain and Mercedes recently dropped by Castle Riegan to ask for my help to look for Felix and Annette. They said some soldiers saw them during the second battle at Gronder Field, helping Dimitri and Dedue. After Dimitri's demise, they vanished. We tried looking for Dedue in case he knows where they are but we couldn't track him down. Currently, Gautier has annexed Fraldarius territory until Felix is found."

Huh, Claude thought he was mistaken when he saw those two on the battlefield. So it was really them all along.

"Mercedes is staying with me here in Castle Riegan for she can't travel for long distances because she's pregnant with Sylvain's first child. Needless to say, Sylvain got an earful from me, Alois and Seteth for making a pregnant woman travel from Gautier to Derdriu. I don't mind that they conceived out of wedlock, but to think he'll make my sweet Mercedes travel like that...I made him travel back to Fraldarius alone."

Hey, would you look at that. Sylvain doesn't really waste any time. And that Claude's biggest rival (in his subconscious fear) is really out of the picture.

"I miss Flayn dearly, but Seteth won't let me see her. He won't tell me where she is, no matter how much I try to wheedle information out of him. Professor Hanneman dropped by some time ago to discuss things with me. He gave me the informations he had researched years ago about me and my Dad. Thanks to him, I finally have my mother's name."

Claude leaned forward, attentive to the letter. Finally he'll know what his mother-in-law's name. Rhosyn or Blaithin?

"Her name is Rhosyn. And while it makes me uncomfortable to know that she was a nun directly under Rhea's care and not just an ordinary nun in Garreg Mach, I am happy to know her name. I had someone from Garreg Mach fix her tombstone that she shares with my dad. I hope we could visit them together soon."

Claude smiled softly. Of course, Teach. We'll visit together.

"Judith has been staying here with me for a while now, helping out every now and then. But we mostly spar when we have time. She keeps talking about Nader, I am in half mind of sending her to Almyra to be my envoy and set her up with him."

Hey, great minds think alike when it comes to matchmaking.

Claude shifted to the next page of her letter. It was shorter and bears grim news.

"I have promoted Alois to Captain, as he deserved the position for all he have done for us. Those Who Slither In The Dark are still around, and we are trying to round the remnants up but it's a hard task. As much as I loathe enlisting our friends help for they have done more than enough for us during the war, Seteth has sent for Catherine and Shamir, as well as Leonie and Caspar to help us find and fight them. The knights can only do so much, and they are exhausted from all the work I've put them through. As much as there's peace around Fodlan, I cannot help but worry about the danger still lurking in the corner. I hope to see you soon so we could put a stop to this together.

Your dearest Teach."

Claude let out a sigh as he leaned back on his chair.

Yeah, maybe it's okay that his father dropped this coronation thing early. As King, he could order the Almyran army to be reinforcement for Fodlan. Because as Prince, he can't do that without going through the tedious process of fighting about it in his father's Court.

His eyes fell on the post script written hastily at the bottom of the paper.

"P.S. If ever you are to send reinforcements, which we might be needing soon, please send Nader along. I just want to make Judith shut up about him. And thank you for the necklace that you gave along with your letter. Mercie won't stop teasing me for being too fond of it."

Claude grinned sheepishly at that. He wants to see her wearing that necklace soon.

Maybe in the bedroom.

"Claude, are you really adamant on derailing our schedule for the day?" Farid said as he opened the bedroom door angrily. "How long does it take you to---" He cut himself off when he saw Claude sheepishly smiling at the letter, scratching the back of his neck, oblivious to his presence.

His expression was the softest smile, with all his defenses down. So that's what the Crowned Prince really looks like when no one is out for his head.

Farid swore to himself that he will protect Claude with everything that he has, and this Lady Eisner whose letter brought out that smile.

And maybe tease Malik because he'll never see that side of Claude when he's alone.

Claude looked up when he noticed Farid staring at him.

"Oh, hey. I just finished breakfast. I'll be along soon." Claude told him, unaware of Farid's outburst earlier. He folded up the letter and stuffed it back inside the envelope it came in before tucking it into his drawer which he locked.

And with the lock clicking, the schemer Claude is back. There's no trace of that softness Farid saw moments ago.

"You know, you didn't really have to lock that." Farid frowned.

"I know, but I don't trust any of you when I have my back turned. I don't like you reading my stuff. At least give me that privacy."

"No, I mean there's no need to lock it because we can open it later."

Claude glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"I won't do that if you'll come along now because we really have a schedule to stick to."

Claude followed him into the next room where his simple white clothes for the coronation hangs from a mannequin. His clothes for the festivities later is on the second mannequin.

He stared at it. It looks grander than what he thought.

"Who ordered this design?" Claude asked aloud as he eyed the second set of clothes. "This wasn't the one shown to me before."

It was unlike any Almyran design he had seen. It was of deep green color, with accentuated gold lining, and the chest area having a really deep v neck, covered in what he assume is a batiste fabric from Sifar maybe. They have the finest wool for that as far as he knows. The sleeves, embroidered with gold threads, reminded him of his Garreg Mach uniform minus the cuffs.

The band around the waist is a beautiful crimson while his sirwal is made of a pure white silk, rounded at the bottom.

This isn't a traditional Almyran clothes at all.

"It was orders of the King and Queen. They wanted to show that your reign is not going to follow the same straight path of Agardaes."

Claude sighed. At least Byleth wouldn't see him wearing such thing. He's embarassed to be seen in that.

He likes grand things, but when it comes to clothes, he prefer to wear simpler ones.

"Well, we can't keep everyone waiting... Let's just get right into it then."

Farid and the servants helped Claude into his white clothes for the coronation. Farid took it upon himself to braid the left side of Claude's hair, indicating that he's taken a higher position in their society. He didn't put on Claude's usual headgear for it'll get in the way once the crown is set on his head.

The procession going to the Temple of Aredvi for his coronation took longer than he expected, even though there's a direct route from the palace to the temple which is at the other side of the city. He doesn't know why there has to be some kind of detour around the city when he could just go straight to the temple.

He will give Farid a lot of flowers for this, knowing that he has pollen allergies. He won't give enough to kill him, but it will be enough to make him uncomfortable for the day.

There was no need to parade him to the citizens who need to sleep because it's early morning. But here they are, watching the procession.

By the time he reached the temple, the dark sky outside has started to lighten.

He entered the temple and found his parents, as well as the governors, waiting for him. Malik was waiting for him at the end of the hall that leads into the room where he will be crowned as King.

Malik held out his hand in a gesture and Claude entered the room.

Remembering what he has to do, Claude stripped off his white clothes off and approached the High Priest, who was holding up the robes that was once used by the First Almyran King, preserved by the Temple ever since his reign.

Claude took a quick glance at it, noting that it seems to have been repaired quite neatly and only the trained eyes can notice the newly sewn threads at the back where it was ripped.

He never got to the bottom of that mystery of how someone managed to get their hands onto the robes, which is kept in a tight security by the priests.

After doing everything else that is required of him inside that room (and wow he was paranoid that maybe someone managed to poison the figs or the drink that was given to him), Claude stood and walked back to the door and into the Hall where everyone is waiting for him.

Hasan and Maeve moved forward to welcome him and Claude went on his knees before them. The priest have followed him out of the room and stood next to Hasan, who then took off his official crown and handed it over.

When the priest finally put on the crown on Claude's head as the first rays of sun shown itself at the sky, Malik and Farid led the chorus of hailing the new King of Almyra.

A new dawn in Almyra have started on Claude's coronation.

Claude stood up and looked at his parents, who were smiling at him, though he noticed his father's smile is strained.

He was about to ask what's wrong when Hasan pulled him into a tight hug.

"I just hope you won't lose your teacher because you shaved off your beard." Hasan muttered to Claude before letting his son go.

Maeve only raised an eyebrow at that affectionate gesture, knowing that her husband isn't that much affectionate when it comes to serious matters. And with the disbelief in Claude's expression, she knows her husband has said something about beards.

Ugh. Childish Almyrans.

She preferred to ignore it for once and enjoyed the festivities once they returned to the palace.

"Whose bright idea was it to push Claude on shaving?" Hasan finally asked Malik as they stood together at one side of the festivities, watching everyone enjoy.

Claude has been whisked by his mother to the dancefloor and the new king seems like he's somehow enjoying it, with everyone knowing how reclusive he is about the festivities.

"In my defense, Your Majesty, I did not expect Claude will do that." Malik replied. "This is not my intention at all."

Hasan sighed. "Well, I just hope his fiancee will react negatively about his baby face. But not badly enough for her to break off the engagement."

Malik gave him a side glance. "Your Majesty and Her Majesty seem to really like Claude's fiancee even though you haven't met her yet."

The former King only shrugged at that. "Nader told me she's quite something. And that Claude will literally not shut up about her. To be honest, I feel envious that Nader got to hear Claude babble about her. He never once shared a story with us here."

Malik turned his eyes to Claude, then to the women eyeing him. He's disgusted by how they looked at him now that he's seated as the highest ranking person in Almyra.

Thankfully Claude met someone in Fodlan, who have little clue on his background. Malik just hoped she really won't ditch him once she learns that she'll be having quite the responsibility once she marries Claude.

"I believe he did that to protect her at some point. He couldn't bring her home the way you did with the Queen. But then again, you were King already when you met her..."

Hasan nodded to that thinking. "I guess he might be doing that. In any case, I hope you and Farid will continue supporting Claude in every step of the way. Your fathers have stepped down today as well and passed on their titles to you."

Malik bowed at that. "Of course, Your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but for some reason I keep putting it off and adding more stuff.
> 
> Malik was suppose to be a Dedue, but ended up like a Sylvain.
> 
> As for Claude's clothes for the festivities, I just missed Asra Alnazar so much I put Claude in his clothes he used for the Masquerade but with minor changes because I don't want to rip off Asra's beautiful design and paste it over Claude.
> 
> Anyways, what shade of pink do you think Holst have for his hair? Next chapter's about Hilda and Lorenz wedding and I intend to put Holst in the spotlight.


	7. Ashes and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holst Goneril will not let the gatecrashers get away with ruining his sister's wedding.  
And he gets to know the Queen and Archbishop personally.  
And some Eisner-Rangeld family talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was...iffy to post this bec I have no idea what it's like to have an older brother but I'm committed to bringing Holst into this. The game mentioned him so much, I'm sad he didn't even make an appearance
> 
> Quick edits: checked some spellings and removed a line I thought I already removed from the draft

Holst Goneril is a charismatic man, with his messy rosewood-colored hair, discerning pear green eyes, and an air of authority around him doesn't make it too hard not to be drawn to his side.

He has no problems when it comes to dealing with people. Even with his own sister though he does get resistance from her every now and then.

Sure, he has the softest spot for his sister but he doesn't let her get away with everything everytime.

He's used to being the person people turn to for advice. And he's also a good follower, not questioning Duke Riegan when he announced about Claude. In fact, he was the first one who accepted Claude into the Leicester Alliance and supported him in the Roundtable.

If Holst has to admit one thing, he's relieved that his decision of supporting Claude right out of the bat is a good call. Claude is smart, charismatic and even a better leader than Holst can be if he were to lead the Alliance.

And by the end of the war, he thought Claude will ascend as King of Fodlan since he basically united majority of the Fodlan nobles under his banner. But Claude disappeared and after a few weeks, his sister's former professor was crowned Queen.

He was doubtful of that decision, but Lorenz (his gallant younger brother as he calls him), the Church of Seiros and even Judith supported her so he gave her a chance.

At first, it was a disaster to watch as he heard the news coming from Derdriu. But he soon realized their new Queen is a quick study. With a few help from her own students, she grew fast to be a competent leader. She still trips up every now and then, but at least she's not heavily relying on her students.

Holst does not want to admit it, but he is drawn to the charismatic Queen and Archbishop the moment he met her personally and got to talk to her.

The Duke of Goneril never met someone like her and she intrigued him to no end. Sure, she doesn't have Claude's fine tuned scheming ways, but she has enough charisma to win certain people over and gloss over some facts she had missed.

But of course, he's more drawn to her quiet confidence in battle when his sister's wedding got crashed by some unknown group.

Her calm demeanor under attack. The small pout that appeared on her lightly tinted lips when Seteth and Alois stood in front of her, preventing her on joining the fray even when her hand is resting on the Sword of the Creator's hilt. The worried look in her face as she watched her former student (who had forcefully taken Freikugel off his hands) take down the gatecrashers, with her bridegroom chasing after her and casting quick healing spells.

He had only heard so much about her, through his sister and those who have worked with her during the war. He thought they were exaggerating about her.

They weren't.

She had slipped out from Seteth and Alois before they could react, and had joined Shamir, Catherine and Caspar on chasing those who tried to get away.

Holst followed her. The Queen needs someone to protect her back. She may have former Knights with her but an extra protection won't hurt.

And of course he wants to see her in action.

The way she had dealt the enemy struck Holst as awe inspiring.

But of course, his priority after they have dealt with those escapees, is his sister.

Hilda Valentine Goneril is not just mad, she's livid. And it's the first time Holst saw her like that. She would occasionally throw a tantrum or two before, but this is different. He's at a lost on how to deal with his sister. But Byleth seems to know what to do so he let her do her calming magic on Hilda and Holst focused on the damage reports.

There were some casualties and injuries on their side, especially those who were taken by surprise by the doors and the broken windows of the cathedral.

The displeasure from their mint-haired Queen and Archbishop when they returned and saw the damage was palpable at best.

The cathedral at Garreg Mach had just finished its renovation and Lorenz thought it would be nice to hold their wedding there to commemorate its complete restoration.

Now it needs another repair.

Holst wondered if the Church has enough funds and materials for the repair, but he'll worry about donating to it later. He turned his attention to his sister and her bridegroom, standing near their professor and friends.

Lorenz is by Hilda's side, comforting her and reassuring her that their wedding will still continue no matter what.

Holst looked like he's ready to cry because his baby sister found the perfect gentleman in Lorenz, who will not look down on her, not get intimdated by her strength, but still treat her as if she's the most fragile thing he can ever hold.

Count Gloucester only stared in horror and was speechless throughout the ordeal. How can such a sweet looking girl have that much strength? He knew House Goneril is strong on their own, but this is ridiculous.

He feels disgraced. Like somehow, House Gloucester is marrying into House Goneril instead of the other way.

After that one-sided battle (and the chase with the escapees), with a dishevelled and somehow bloody Hilda ("It's not my blood, Holst! Calm down! But ugh, my perfect wedding dress!"), Lorenz took the initiative to lead the clean up after making sure Hilda is feeling okay. Count Gloucester only gave his son a pat on the shoulder and took care of their guests who were shaken by the ordeal.

Byleth placed a hand on Hilda's shoulder, concerned that her former student is quiet, though she could sense she's about to breakdown.

"Hilda, take deep breaths." Byleth told the pink haired girl.

"I can't calm down, Professor! It's my wedding day and they decided to ruin it!" Hilda bursts out crying, throwing herself at her teacher. Byleth only wrapped her arms around her. The others only looked at each other uncomfortably because they're not used to seeing Hilda this way.

"I'm sorry." Byleth told her. "If I was somewhere else..."

Attempts on Byleth's life has increased over the weeks since Alois have found a group of them near Derdriu and executed them on the spot, it became impossible for Shamir to gauge just how many of them are actually left. Alois then have ordered increased security around Byleth, who found it stiffling.

Having him as a second father isn't really that bad, but his overprotectiveness is draining.

There are times she daydreams she was just back to being a mercenary. At least no one treats her like a useless and defenseless figure.

Hilda hiccuped as she looked up at Byleth. "No, Professor. Don't apologize. We wanted you here. They're the ones who gatecrashed. Besides, you are still the Archbishop so your presence is required to such events even if you're not the one presiding over it...it wouldn't be fair to us that you attended Ferdinand's wedding and not ours. We are your original Golden Deers after all."

Byleth wiped away her tears with her thumb, smiling gently at her. "It still doesn't change the fact that they ruined your day because I was there. I'm really sorry."

Hilda buried herself once again into Byleth's arms as the older woman only gave her a soothing rub on the head like Jeralt used to do to her when she's upset but no one knew.

"Prof--er, I mean. Your Majesty." Caspar said as he approached. "I'm really sorry for all of this. I recognized some of those men who attacked us. They were...members of House Bergliez. I don't know if they were working on my brother's order or if they left his services..."

Byleth only nodded at him. "I understand, thank you Caspar."

Caspar nodded and left, rejoining Shamir and Catherine in their discussion on how to infiltrate or glean information from the goings on inside House Bergliez.

It was Seteth's idea to reach out to them before, despite of Byleth's many "No". But it's also Seteth who made her see that the Knights are really low in number after the war, and Alois is not making any compromises on her safety so he's not pulling out the Knights stationed in Derdriu.

Byleth has no choice but to agree, but she made him promise that their work is purely contractual: they are to find any information about the remaining Slitherers. Anything more than that, Seteth will have to pay their services out of his own pockets.

Seteth came up to Byleth with a grim expression, with Alois right behind him.

"Do you still want to continue this wedding, Archbishop? We don't know if there are still rats around here that may be eavesdropping..." He asked.

"It's not really up to me to decide about that." Byleth answered. Holst came up to them to join their conversation. "That is up to couple who are going to wed."

"If I may, I would like to have this wedding rescheduled." Holst told them and Hilda looked at her brother indignantly. He raised a hand to silence her protests before she could open her mouth. "I know today's important, Hilda. But today's event is already ruined. I can't even think of a way to salvage it just to make you happy. There are casualties in our ranks and it would be unwise to continue the event with that in mind."

"Duke Goneril speaks the truth." Alois pitched in. "The security around Garreg Mach may not be as tight as before, but it should have stood up against the surprise attack. But it didn't, and so I'll take responsibility about this."

If Hilda could look more upset than she is now, she would have done so. Byleth only held her student, her brain going into what she calls "scheming mode", where she would think as if Claude is with her, bouncing off numerous ideas and theories on how to pull through a situation.

The Imperial Nobles, or rather the Southern Dukedom of Fodlan as she prefers to call them, have been cooperative with her and the others for the past five and a half months since she became the Queen.

Ferdinand and Dorothea leads them by example and there were no other complaints raised up for the last several weeks. Trade routes have re-opened successfully and they have restarted shipping to Brigid, Morfis and Almyra.

Though she's hearing some minor complaints in regards to Almyran trade, and she would love to talk with Claude about that.

Not to mention, during her afternoon teas with Judith who keeps talking about Nader and his reputation (Byleth gave her that one Nader bear she was saving to tease Nader when they reunite but thought it would be funnier to tease the two with that in Judith's possession), Byleth concluded that Claude's royal connection isn't as insignificant as he played it.

Her little deer will be in for a shock of lecture when they reunite one of these days.

Going back to her current problem at hand, Byleth racked her brain and focused on her mind-Claude.

House Bergliez was the first one to obediently follow her as Queen and her teachings as Archbishop when she rectified the Seiros tennets.

There was no suspicious movement within their ranks as far as reports go.

But her mind-Claude pointed out that House Bergliez being too obedient and being the first one to follow her is suspicious enough, after all the ruckus they made during her first few weeks.

Though she shouldn't play it off that there's nothing happening in Bergliez.

Caspar's brother isn't really good in subtlety for one. Maybe their father, but not the current Head.

Mind-Claude urged her to think beyond the obvious. There's no way House Bergliez would do something this reckless.

House Hevring is still stubborn but since Linhardt renounced his claim and moved to Edmund, working his charm with Marianne's adoptive father, they are conceding to most of Byleth's edicts.

House Varley, however, is really quiet. Bernadetta has not corresponded with Byleth recently, even though she had promised to because she's worried what her father will do to her next. Byleth even thought that Count Varley would relinquish his title after that dispute with the Queen, seeing that his daughter have shown a somewhat passable leadership skill.

And Shamir has recently reported there's some goings on inside that territory that is slightly unnerving.

Groups of people were moving around the place, at first it looks like they're moving some old stuff from House Varley. But it all seems like it's being conducted by some high ranking warlock and not Count Varley at all.

No one know who he is. Shamir's network never got close to learn his name.

Maybe it's time to pay House Varley a visit, since it's conveniently near the Monastery.

"Seteth, Alois. I want you to prepare an escort for us. We'll pay a visit to House Varley." Byleth told them suddenly, making everyone around her look at her in confusion.

"To House Varley, Your Majesty? Why?" Alois asked. "Shouldn't we visit beyond them? To House Bergliez?"

"Yes, but since Varley is in the way, there's no harm in dropping by. But send Caspar ahead to House Bergliez to check on his brother. Let him bring a few men so not to rouse suspicion."

Seteth and Alois looked at each other, and then nodded at her in confirmation.

"I will also send Linhardt with Caspar, if you don't mind, Your Majesty." Alois told her, making Byleth raise an eyebrow at that. The older man only shrugged. "Well, we can't send anyone else to restrain the young Bergliez when he get hot-headed in talking with his brother."

"Do I even have a say in this?" Linhardt muttered, intertwining his hands with Marianne as if she has the power to keep him there, making her chuckle.

"I'll go with you if you want." Marianne offered.

"That's sweet of you, Marianne but I'd rather you stay here and safe."

"I would also like to accompany you, Professor." Hilda piped up, making Holst and Byleth look at her in alarm.

"Hilda, I know you're upset but you're too emotionally attached for this mission."

"Hils, you shouldn't decide on doing such reckless thing when you're emotional."

Byleth and Holst stopped talking over one another, looking at each other in surprise.

Holst never thought that the Queen would say such thing, seeing that many called her the Ashen Demon before. Detached, cutting down people without so much of a remorse. He thought she would agree with Hilda's request, because his sister's letters to him were all about how her teacher deployed her in the front lines despite of her protests.

Byleth never thought Holst is an endearing man, who is actually more reasonable than he looks. And that, she's actually surprised that he's not that doting older brother at all who suffocates Hilda as she told them. Holst is just strict and protective of their youngest and only girl, something that Byleth understands completely.

Jeralt raised her that way too, and that's how he showed his affection towards her. He rarely expressed his affections and emotions out loud in front of her, he really shouldn't be surprised that his daughter would be the same as she grew up.

"In any case, you should change clothes, Hilda." Holst finally said, concerned. "You are also dirtying Her Majesty's clothes."

"It's fine, Duke Goneril." Byleth told him as she subconsciously stroked Hilda's head to soothe her when she felt her arms tighten around her. "I don't mind."

"But Your Majesty..."

"Professor! I will come with you whether you like it or not." Hilda told her. Byleth only gave her a stern look.

"No, Hilda. You are not going to. What I want you to do is to work with Lorenz for the reschedule of your wedding. There are smaller chapels around the Monastery, so pick one of those."

Hilda pouted at that, but conceded. Holst only stared at how easily Byleth got Hilda to agree on doing something.

"I will accompany you, Your Majesty, in my sister and younger brother's stead." Holst told her, bowing politely.

"Are you sure that's wise, Duke Goneril? Wouldn't you prefer to help out Hilda in preparing for their reschedule?" Byleth frowned. "And weren't you injured during your battle with Nemesis?"

"Yes, I did get injured but I'm completely healed now. Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty." Holst replied. "But seeing that I have more emotional control than my sister, I will be the one who'll demand justice for this gatecrashing."

Byleth only raised an eyebrow at that but let it go. Having a Goneril by her side comforts her anyway.

She turned to Marianne. "I want the rest of you to take care of things here. And take care of Hilda and Lorenz as well. We will be preparing now for our visit to Houses Varley and Bergliez. We're not going around Airmid river and push through the direct route out of Garreg Mach. It's probably going to be a rough ride but we have no choice if we want quick answers."

Everyone bowed politely at that, murmuring "Yes, Your Majesty."

Hilda took her brother to the side with a worried frown. "Are you sure about going with the Professor?"

"Relax, Hils. This is just a courtesy call. I highly doubt the Queen will make this into a battle, seeing that she tried her best to keep neutral on all State affairs."

"Still, we don't know how many of Nemesis's old comrades are around. I just want you to be careful. If it does become a battle, I want you to stay back and let the Professor and the others handle it."

Holst pinched her cheeks. "Aw, my sister's worried for me? I'm touched. But I'm still Leicester Alliance's top general. I can't just let the Queen do all the work."

"For the record, you're not in military service anymore." Hilda reminded him. "That work falls on me and Lorenz. And since the Professor said there's no need to heavily patrol around The Locket, you're just looking for a way to relieve your boredom by joining her."

"Hils, shouldn't you address her properly?"

"She wanted me to call her by name. She wants me to be informal with her...calling her Professor is the most I can get out of me."

"She's a strange one, that's for sure."

"We're not denying that." Hilda told him, looking over at Byleth who's talking with Alois and Seteth for their further instructions. "But maybe that's why Claude fell for her. They both have the same wavelength, and she's his enabler. If it really wasn't for her, Claude's schemes would really just be meaningless. Their weirdness complement each other and honestly? We actually like their combination, even though there are many times we almost died with their crazy ideas."

Holst stared at his sister. Did he hear that right? Claude and the Queen are a thing?

So if ever Claude returns, and he marry Byleth, he's King no matter what and with their combination of traits, who knows what kind of mischief their children will get into.

But if Claude doesn't return, then who will continue the line? Unless Byleth chooses a successor in the long run...or if she marries someone else.

Holst shook his head, trying to clear his head. This is not the time to think of such thing.

"Hilda, Duke Goneril. We're going to leave by daybreak tomorrow." Byleth said as she approached them. "I suggest that you two get some rest. And Hilda, no trysts with Lorenz you hear me? We're not in Derdriu."

Hilda blushed to the roots of her hair as Holst looked at Byleth then at his sister in confusion.

"You... You don't really have to say that! Jeez!"

Byleth only smiled at that and left the Goneril siblings. Holst only frowned at his sister, crossing his arms.

"Hils, what did she mean by that?"

"She didn't mean anything by that! Ugh, seriously. She and Claude have the same sick sense of humor. We only met for an evening tea!"

Daybreak came and everyone were all preparing for one last time before they set out. Leonie and a few of Jeralt's mercenaries (who were happy to see Byleth again and the Knights were so offended at how they were all being too familiar and close) have arrived in time that morning and will be joining Byleth in her courtesy call in Varley and Bergliez territories.

Holst looked around and saw that they're actually bringing only a few handful of the Knights. Only Seteth and Alois were the high ranking members of the Church that is coming. If counting in Shamir and Catherine, who were former members of the Church, then that's four high ranking members. Not enough to be called a force if ever a battle breaks out, but it's intimidating enough.

The rest of the Knights were all staying to protect Garreg Mach.

Linhardt only yawned, disgruntled as he got on his horse. Marianne only looked at Linhardt worriedly, wondering if she should ride with him or not. But since they're not expecting any battle to break out, she guess it's safe for Linhardt to be on his own. He did manage to sleep on top of a horse before, as they marched back from Aillel to the Monastery after picking up Judith and additional supplies, and he complained it was troublesome and will not do the same thing again.

Caspar is double-checking his inventory, silent for once. His silence is understandable, because if his brother is involved in some way on the attempts on Byleth's life, then he doesn't have any choice but to turn him in. As much as he doesn't care for the Bergliez family name, he still does care for the family he grew up with.

Holst turned his attention to Byleth, smiling at the teary mercenaries who are surrounding her and remembering the days spent together with her dad and how Leonie is trying to get the Company together again. It wasn't hard to find some of them because they joined her during the war. But some just became wandering sellswords, killing beasts for low profit work. It took Leonie some time to round them up and now openly looking to expand their ranks even though Byleth told them to look for other fallbacks other than being mercenaries.

They set out of the Monastery in an easy gallop, though Holst noticed that Byleth was pouting a little. Above them, Seteth's wyvern and a few of Cichol's wyvern company flew alongside the Immortal Corps that follows Byleth everywhere she goes as her personal bodyguards thanks to Claude's orders. Holst heard that there's some clashes between them and the Knights who are tasked with her safety, and she ended it with challenging them one by one; the Immortal Corps didn't take up her challenge while the Knights only stared at her in horror because there's no way they could raise their swords against her. He doesn't know if it's true for it was Judith who shared that story, but since there's some begrudging truce between the two groups, he suppose there's some truth.

He nudged his horse closer to Byleth. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Byleth looked at him, turning her pout into a sheepish smile. "No, there's nothing wrong, Duke Goneril."

Holst frowned. "Your Majesty, you know I wouldn't mind if you call me by my name. And... You can share with me whatever's bothering you."

She graced him a smile before looking around carefully in case someone's eavesdropping. She nodded to him to get his horse closer and muttered, "Alois is...being unreasonable, is all. Him and Seteth. But don't tell them that."

Holst only stared at her. "Why is that?"

"I wanted to ride my wyvern, Aenir. But those two said no." She replied with a melancholic sigh. She had renamed Claude's wyvern from "Teach" to "Aenir" because she felt the wyvern deserves a proper name. Though, knowing Claude, he probably named his wyvern as Byleth but too embarassed to say it out loud so he made that excuse. The wyvern doesn't seem to have any problem responding to her new name.

The Duke Goneril only gave her a calculating look. "But... Your Majesty.. Aren't you...? Well, you're the Queen... Surely you can just... I don't know, order them to let you?"

She gave a dry chuckle. "Tell me, Duke Goneril, did you ever give orders to your father or your sibling?"

"Me? No...not that I can recall. I mean. I can't even imagine how my father will take it if I ordered him around. Even more with Hils. She keeps resisting me, going out of her own way even when I'm just looking out for her."

Byleth let out a laugh that was clear as a spring river's flow. The sound reminded Holst of a carefree child, enjoying the coming of spring after being locked inside the house due to the cold and unforgiving snowy weather.

Holst was struck by how young Byleth looked when she laughed like that.

She was beautiful.

He had always thought they were the same age, but seeing her like that, he surmised he's older by three years. She could actually pass to be the same age as Hilda but her records were somehow pieced together by Hanneman and Seteth and cleared up all the muddy details surrounding her birth.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Byleth told him, smiling at him. "Alois is my second father, and Seteth...Seteth's like an older brother I never knew I will have. Now I know what Flayn went through, having him as as strict brother. But I think he mellowed down a bit."

"Well, now...I heard my name and a laughter coming from over here." Alois said as he sidled his horse next to them with a frown. "You two are laughing at dear old Alois, I take it?"

"Nonsense, we're not laughing at you." Byleth assured him. "But you wouldn't have any of this if you have just let me ride Aenir."

"That's even more nonsense." the old Knight scoffed. "We can't let you stay up there for long if there's indeed something going on inside Varley and Bergliez. You'd be an easy target by their archers."

Byleth rolled her eyes. "You've seen me and Aenir in battle many times. We never got hit by archers."

"Yes, except for that one time you rushed over to Claude and got hit by archers in his stead because he got careless."

"That was only one time."

"No is a no, young lady. Captain Jeralt must have spoiled you so much that you pout even at the tiniest bit of rejection."

"Dad didn't spoil me. He was stricter than Seteth."

"Looking at your actions, and how pouty you get when we don't let you do things you'd normally do, I daresay he did spoil you."

"This is unfair treatment, Alois. You know full well I can take care of myself."

"Unfair or not, we have talked about this many times. Your life is not your own anymore and so necessary precautions must be done. We can't face Claude when he returns and you're dead because we let you do as you please."

"I promise I'll be careful this time, Alois."

"No is a no, young lady. And that's final."

Holst only watched the two interact, marvelling at how easy and warm it is like a real family. The more he interact and see Byleth, the more he understands why people are drawn to her. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of those who had been able to work with her personally.

If only he wasn't injured badly back then...

The three of them rode on, chatting with one another about idle things, while their vanguard rode in sleepy silence.

It took them almost the whole morning and a part of the afternoon to reach a town in Varley where they rested up in a respectable inn. Holst assisted Byleth down her horse even though there was no need for him to do that. Seteth only raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything more.

During their meal, Caspar went up to Byleth.

"I'll go on ahead to Bergliez, Professor. I need to make sure that my brother isn't planning on escaping once he get wind of the failed attack. I know we shouldn't treat him as if he's behind everything, but I just can't let it past."

Byleth only frowned at that. "Alone? That could be dangerous, especially if it's connected to the Slitherers."

"Don't worry, Professor. I can take care of myself."

"I've heard that many times, Caspar. And you always end up in the medical tent where our healers patch you up."

Caspar flushed at that and gave her one of his charming grins. "Don't worry, this time I'll be really careful."

"Funny, I heard the same thing uttered by someone much earlier. Actually, that whole conversation reminded me of someone." Alois commented, making Byleth turn pinkish a little as she glanced at him. Holst hid his smile behind his cup.

"I can go with him if you want some peace of mind." Leonie offered. "I can look after him and drag him out if needed."

"Knowing how you two are easily riled up, I doubt you'd be able to do that at all." Linhardt interjected, making Leonie scowl at his direction. "Fine, I'll go with Caspar. We could make it look like he's just visiting his brother and checking on things."

"We'll also set out later this evening to check on things." Shamir informed them. "You have enough people to protect you, even though you don't really need it. We'll send our reports as soon as we have something."

Byleth only nodded at that. Shamir and Catherine set out without another word after resting for a bit more, with Leonie and her mercenary company tagging along, and Linhardt had a really grumpy expression as he looked at Marianne who was seeing them off.

"Why am I even his babysitter..." he muttered, as he held both of Marianne's hands in his, rubbing her fingers idly with his thumbs.

"Well, the two of you are friends so it's a given. You always did look out for him."

"Once this is over, we are not leaving Edmund unless it's the Professor's wedding or something."

"You're really sure about Claude and the Professor, huh? I'd still like to think they're just close friends..."

"Stop lying to yourself, Marianne. Anyone who have eyes would notice how they looked at each other."

"Hey, Lin. Let's go." Caspar called out to him. Linhardt only sighed, turning to look at his friend.

"At least let me talk to Marianne a bit more."

"Aw, don't be such a baby, Linhardt. You two will see each other again in the next few days."

"Being away from Marianne is not good for this baby." Linhardt muttered before leaning over to kiss Marianne on the lips lightly. She only blushed at that, glancing at Caspar shyly.

Linhardt is getting braver in showing his affections for her just because her adoptive father has taken a shine on him.

"Wow, you really had to rub it in that you're settling down next huh." Caspar said in disbelief.

"We were about to, but Hilda and Lorenz announced theirs first. We can't take their thunder, right? That's not what good friends do."

After seeing Linhardt and Caspar off, Marianne retired to her rooms which was next to Byleth's, who was having tea by her lonesome.

Alois and Seteth declined her invitation due to whatever work they are referring to. Probably securing the perimeter around the inn.

Byleth swirled her tea absentmindedly, falling back into her scheming mode.

If the Slitherers are still at large, still targetting her despite of everything being over for them with their leaders gone, either they are blinded by revenge and commiting suicidal missions or there's still some leaders that is alive and coordinating their attacks.

How many are there? Two? Three?

She just hope it won't result to an all out battle because her forces can't deal with them at all. She needs to root them out before they manage to amass troops.

Sylvain had confirmed that the mage Cornelia fled or have gone missing from Fhirdiad and no one knows where she is. Byleth wouldn't have put Cornelia in her suspected list if she had stayed by Dimitri's side, but she didn't. Why would a high ranking member of the King's court leave their liege's side?

Besides, something with Cornelia's story is nagging at Byleth's subconsciousness but she couldn't fully grasp it.

If only Sothis is around to distract her with her random ramblings of going on. Or of how she would urge Byleth to nose around the little ones.

Or if only Claude is around to entertain her with his stories from his homeland.

She went to sleep, thinking of Claude and what he's up to lately. He hasn't even written a letter to her.

How very inconsiderate of him.

Their retinue continued on to Count Varley's castle the next day, where they were received by a really surprised Count and his daughter. Holst stayed close to Byleth as she talked to the Count about how things are going around their territory.

Bernadetta was taken to the side by Marianne and they talked in the safety of her rooms, with a few Immortal Corps and Cichol knights posted outside (who sometimes play scissors-paper-rock out of boredom; Marianne had to open the door and frown at them when they get too noisy and too heated up for such a simple game).

Seteth and Alois took it upon themselves to inspect some of the places they deemed suspicious.

So far, their three-day inspection around Varley didn't yield to anything incriminating. Seteth did find traces of that unnamed warlock's movements and it looks like it's headed to Bergliez territory. Count Varley doesn't seem to have any idea at all that there's a warlock going around his place and taking things and people, though Bernadetta did notice them. She had tried to send word to Byleth before but somehow, her messengers always turn up dead. She didn't want to risk any more lives and had hoped that her silence will alarm Byleth.

They set off for Bergliez next, a few days behind Caspar and Linhardt. Shamir have sent word that they also have found traces of the warlock far too easy and that they should be careful.

  
It was halfway to Bergliez that they encountered a group of people, wearing the same robes as those who belongs to the Slitherers, an ambush set up by the warlock to take out the Queen who is foolish enough to come out personally.

Byleth's forces engaged them head-on, though Holst think they are at a disadvantage. The enemy were numerous but somehow, everyone is calm as they readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

Holst wished he brought Freikugel along, but Hilda took it as hostage because she knows he'll rush in battle and not listen to Byleth.

She had them take up a defensive position even though they were on an open plain. She kept Holst near her, acting like her adjutant, not wanting to risk his life. Hilda had requested from her that she doesn't want Holst to take up arms just yet because his injuries were hindering him.

Holst wondered if they'd be able to win. The enemy at least outnumber them by three to one, but he had heard from Hilda that Byleth could take out a whole regiment on her own if she wanted to and not break a sweat doing it.

He doubted that but now is his chance to see it personally.

Byleth ordered Marianne to take cover in the nearby trees as extra defensive wall for her and support them with her magic while Seteth will take them out from the sky, being careful of those mages and archers that covers a large range.

Byleth and Alois took up the point and lead the defense, striking down those who are foolish enough to challenge them.

Holst also tried his best to fight, ignoring the stiffness he's feeling when he wields his silver axe as support for Byleth's silver sword.

He also tried to keep a close eye on her movements, and he knew he shouldn't be surprised with her precise movements.

But there's something elegant in her actions as well. He couldn't put his finger on it but every time she swings her sword at an enemy, it's like seeing a goddess striking down, giving deliverance to those who are still trying to destroy the peace across the lands.

It was captivating at best.

Holst pulled back Byleth as an enemy gambit tried to hit her. They stumbled a little, but their stumble was covered by Alois who struck the enemy down with a precise arrow shot through the neck.

"Are you two okay, Byleth?" Alois rushed over as he helped her up.

"Yes, we are. Thank you, Alois." Byleth answered, glancing back at Holst to give him an appreciative smile and nod. He returned it with his own smile.

"Your Majesty! There's a lot of them and it looks like their reinforcements are coming." one of the scouts from the Immortal Corps reported as he swooped down to the ground.

Byleth frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. "Get me up there. I need to see the field."

The scout looked at Alois at that, who only let out a sigh.

"Be careful up there." Alois told her. "Seteth will surely chew me out for letting you up there but if there's a way to get out of this alive..."

"Thank you, Alois. Take Holst with you and retreat within Marianne's healing range." Byleth answered as she dismounted her horse and got onto the scout's wyvern. With a flap of its mighty wings, they took off and Holst took the reins of Byleth's horse and retreated back near Marianne with Alois with him.

Marianne then started healing the injuries the two have incurred, checking back at Seteth every now and then to see if he's heavily injured or not. So far, he doesn't seem to need any of her help thanks to the Goddess ring Byleth gave him.

Up in the air, Byleth surveyed the field. They have managed to thin down the numbers but with enemy reinforcements coming in, it's going to be hard fight.

Seteth is leading his wyverns and taking out the archers and mages he can in one hit.

Well, it looks like Seteth has a lot of pent up frustration and anger and now unleashing it upon their unfortunate enemies. He could sweep the field if Byleth is sadist enough, but he would be too tired afterwards and she doesn't know if they'll still encounter foes at Bergliez. She must conserve everyone's strength, especially when their troops are spread thin.

She squinted through the field, looking for their leader. Judging their movements, the man by the hill is the one she's looking for.

The mysterious warlock Shamir has reported from before.

"Let's go back to everyone and prepare for Ashes and Dust." Byleth told the scout grimly. The scout only looked over his shoulder, surprised. She never let them do that gambit because of its destructive nature. Not one enemy survive it, and knowing how much she wanted their enemies captured alive, the order is a surprise.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. It's the only way we can get out of this."

A movement caught her eye at the far left of the field. Squinting, she feared it was enemy reinforcements that arrived early but she saw the bright skyblue hair, followed by a green hair.

It's Caspar and Linhardt, coming to their aid.

She doesn't know how they learned about this ambush but it looks like Caspar's brother really have something to do with the attempts on Byleth's life, as well as the attack some days ago at Garreg Mach.

After getting down to where her horse is, Byleth quickly mounted. She instructed the scout to rush over to Seteth and ask him to pull back since the Immortal Corps will be needing a wide berth for their attack.

"Caspar and Linhardt are coming from the left. I hope they'll take on the reinforcements in front of them by surprise." She informed Alois, Marianne and Holst. "I am going up front and I want you to look after my back. I found our man and I will bring him down. Be careful of reinforcements coming from the right and behind us."

Marianne furrowed her brow in worry. "But Professor, going up front..."

Byleth smiled at her. "Don't worry. I will not fall."

She nudged her horse to a run, while Seteth and his wyvern company retreated overhead. The Immortal Corps started preparing for their gambit, flying low, menacing and sure of their target.

Holst nudged his own horse to chase after Byleth. Being her adjutant, he must see to it that he can shield her from any direct attack and support her on a follow up attack.

It's not everyday that he could be the Queen's adjutant.

Behind them, he could hear Alois and Marianne following them on their own horses.

Byleth took out her bow and arrow, taking out enemies in front of her with precise shooting that could rival any Almyran archers. Holst continued to swung his axe, killing anyone foolish enough to come close in their range.

Caspar and Linhardt broke through the reinforcements coming in from left as Byleth continued to gallop towards the hill where the warlock stood.

Caspar was grinning as they passed by.

"Sorry we were late, Professor! My brother put up a fight and took me a while to tie him up!" He yelled.

Byleth only let out a chuckle, shaking her head. Of course, Caspar would do such thing. Linhardt took a quick glance at her and frowned.

"Is she really going to rush all the way there? Talk about exhausting." He sighed. He gathered his will and casted warp at Byleth to her surprise.

She turned her head to look at him questioningly but he only cocked his head and concentrated on warping her near her target.

It took her and Holst a moment to get their bearings back and saw the warlock not far from them.

The Immortal Corps, warped alongside their liege, blinked as they adjusted to their surroundings.

"Ready!" they heard Byleth's clear voice from below. They dropped their wyverns' flight low and aimed at the warlock who took up a defensive position. The mages and armored knights around him have started to move towards her to protect him.

"You're the Fell star... So, you've come to me personally..." The warlock said as he started gathering his will to unleash his destructive magic at them.

Byleth ignored his taunting waiting for the wind to still despite of the wyverns' wings, and when she finally had the right timing, she called out, "Now's our chance!"

The Immortal Corps let their deadly arrows loose and rained upon the enemy, leaving not one alive.

Holst only stared at the destruction in front of them. Then he turned to look at the woman next to him.

Her face was impassive, though he could see the tightening around her eyes.

He's never felt so afraid of the woman he had always thought to be just... An ordinary mercenary, who earned some fancy nickname given to her by those she had worked with.

Ashen Demon.

He now see why she was given that nickname.

That cold glare. Her impassive expression, the thin line of her lips as she watched their enemy get pierced by her battalion's torrential arrow rain.

This is a woman who had been exposed to death many times at a young age. Who killed for a living before.

The daughter that was raised by The Blade Breaker, Jeralt Eisner.

Holst gulped and turned his attention back to their dead enemy after the battalion have finished their attack that left no one alive at all.

Byleth dismounted and walked over to the fallen warlock, with Holst following behind her.

She knelt down and checked his pulse.

There's still some life in him but not for long.

"A curse... I put upon you beasts..." he gargled through the blood in his mouth.

"Nemesis is no more." she told him coldly, her voice sounding like Rhea for a moment to her own ears.

Byleth took out the small knife she always kept with her, a gift from Jeralt when she was ten. She had always considered it as her lucky item and now another fond memento from her deceased father. She flipped it around in her palm, with the blade pointing down, and drove it into the warlock's heart without missing a heartbeat.

She stood up, taking out the knife and flicking the blood off. She looked into the polished blade, seeing her reflection on it amongst the blood.

How many more times does she have to kill to attain peace for Fodlan?

She doesn't want to end up like Rhea...

She already have avenged her father with Solon and Kronya's deaths. There's no more need for her to hold so much hatred towards anyone.

"Hush now, I'm here with you." She heard a familiar voice though she's not sure if she's really hearing it or it's just her coping mechanism. "I will not let you go down that path because that would mean that I'm just another war-crazed goddess. Seriously, you are such a handful child."

She let out a breath.

Yes. Sothis is always with her now.

"Though I am quite offended you prefer to think of your young lover than me." The voice said before disappearing from her consciousness.

Byleth only let out a small shy smile at that.

From afar, she could hear the remaining dark mages calling a retreat.

"Myson's been slain! We have to retreat now! We cannot sacrifice our goal!"

Byleth casted her eyes towards the retreating figures.

"Your Majesty?" Holst asked tentatively. "The enemy is retreating. Should we give chase?"

"No." Byleth told him curtly. "We are to continue to Bergliez and talk to the Count about this."

Holst noticed that Byleth is different than before. There was some kind of darkness around her eyes. And as they rejoined with the others, Holst saw how she gradually returned to her normal self. He wondered briefly what had just happened with her.

Or if it was just some trick on the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still stalling on finishing my Crimson Flower run but thanks to teecup_angel, she told me stuff about the Blue Lions run where she encountered a lot of Slitherers.
> 
> And why Holst have a diff color than Hilda? Bec the suggestion of Holst taking after one of their parents seem logical. But I didn't stray too far from the hues...


	8. Letters and a Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story before things go down.

The trip to Bergliez didn't take long, and Alois have set aside Count Bergliez for interrogation while the rest tended to their wounds.

Shamir, Catherine and Leonie met up with them there and gave them the information they had gathered.

The warlock they had just defeated looks like a high ranking leader of the Slitherers. Myson was one of those who worked with Edelgard during the war.

The Slitherers are gathering former Imperial troops to launch a coup d'etat against her to upset the balance yet again. And it looks like they're gathered in Enbarr; no one knows who's leading them yet since Caspar's brother did not divulge any names.

Byleth wanted to take them on early to prevent any needless fighting but her troops cannot compete against their number. It doesn't even matter if she's a good strategist. There are some battles you just can't win without proper preparations.

If only there's a way to ask Claude for reinforcement like he did during Fort Merceus.

But she doesn't have any contact with him.

She returned to Derdriu after all that problem, with a surprise waiting for her.

An Almyran merchant was waiting for her patiently.

With a letter and a gift from Claude.

She quickly took the letter and told the servants to attend to the merchant and make him comfortable since he waited for so long for her return. She asked him to wait for her letter that she intends to send back to Claude, and the merchant agreed to be her messenger back to Almyra.

She opened the letter and read through Claude's shaky penmanship.

Wow. Her little deer is nervous on writing to her.

His handwriting became clearer and less shaky halfway through his written flirtation and half-assed apology.

He informed her that things are going well at his end and that he'll be with her sooner than expected. Byleth broke into a big smile at that.

She was so worried about him, not hearing anything from him. Nader doesn't even stop by the Locket to have a drink with Holst.

She set aside Claude's letter and opened the box that came with it. Inside was a gold chain necklace, with a crescent moon pendant hanging from it.

The pendant was accented with precious gems that can only be found in Almyra, as Byleth stared at it. It was just a simple yet elegant necklace, boasting the fortune of the sender through subtlety, something like a Duke or Prince could easily commissioned from a jeweler.

Mercedes knocked on her door, with a tray of tea for Byleth.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Professor." She said as she set down the tea on the table. There was a noticeable baby bump on her, and Byleth looked up at her fondly.

Sylvain is lucky on having Mercedes as his wife.

But if only he didn't get her pregnant before getting married, Byleth would have been really impressed by how much he changed from being such an asshole.

"Yes, I am, Mercedes. Claude hasn't forgotten how to write, though his opening lines were like a child's first shaky handwriting."

Mercedes chuckled at that. "I'm glad to see you perk up, Professor. You looked so stressed ever since you became Queen. Sylvain and I were so worried about you...we didn't even want to ask for your help to find Annie and Felix..."

Byleth waved her anxious words away. "You are always welcome to ask assistance from me, Mercedes. However, I cannot forgive Sylvain for making you travel this far. I hope you understand. Until he's done with his business at Fraldarius and Galatea, and actually sit tight in Gautier and wait for your child to be born, he's not having you back. I can't really trust his parents to look after you."

Mercedes smiled sweetly at her. "Oh Professor. You sounded jealous. But Claude has written to you, right? Maybe you could set up a tryst with him and spend some time away?"

Byleth coughed at that. "I don't think that's something a woman like me should be doing."

"Oh nonsense, Professor. With the way the two of you looked at each other back then, and how you two were always left behind after our meetings at the Cardinal's rooms... We all thought the two of you acted on your feelings behind those closed doors."

Byleth turned crimson at that. "I can't believe you people thought of us that way."

"It was mostly Sylvain."

"I hope you won't mind me saying this, but control your husband's wild assumptions. He'll get himself killed in a duel like that."

Mercedes giggled. "I'll try, Professor. But no promises."

Byleth looked back down at Claude's gift, touching it gently.

"I should compose a letter and send it now, don't you think?"

"If that's what you want, Professor. Do you want me to help you put on Claude's gift to you?"

"If that's alright with you."

Mercedes walked over and took out the necklace from the box. She placed it around Byleth's neck and locked it in place. Mercedes only hummed thoughtfully.

"I think Claude's subliminal message with that necklace is...he wants to see you only wearing that if ever you set up a tryst." she teased.

"Mercedes!"

"I'm just kidding, Professor. I'll leave you to it and go write your letter to Claude."

Mercedes left the room, and Byleth took out sheets of paper and dipped her quill into the inkwell, hovering hesistantly above the page.

What will she write to him? She just can't say "thank you" only on the page. That's such a waste of paper and an unnecessary travel for the merchant.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to fill him in about recent events.

And how she'll be needing reinforcements soon from him.

Heaving a sigh, she started writing.

Days after sending off the merchant acting as her messenger to Claude, with her asking some additional questions in case she needs to send someone to Almyra, Byleth looked for Judith around Castle Riegan.

"You seem troubled." Judith noted once Byleth found her in the library. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually..."

Judith closed the book she was reading and faced Byleth, her full attention on the young Queen.

"Okay, let's hear it."

Byleth fiddled with Claude's engagement ring on her finger. "Our enemies are large in numbers and strength if they are indeed former Imperial soldiers who deserted their units during the war. And our own troops are not really in shape to defend Fodlan."

Judith scratched her chin. "Yes, that's true. Shamir's reports are rarely wrong. At best, we can assume that their main target is you, since you have the authority over Fodlan. Once you go down, the nobilities will be in shamble again and another war will break out to claim the throne."

Byleth nodded at that. "Yes, I have thought the same. But since engaging them is out of the question, that only means I have to sit still here in Derdriu so that no other places will be attacked."

"They could easily lure you out if they attack Ordelia." Judith pointed out.

"Yes, there's also that possibility. But I've already dropped word with Ferdinand to keep an eye out for Aegir, Hrym and Ordelia."

Judith eyed her carefully. "I see...then what do you want me to do?"

Byleth smiled at that. "I know it's too early but I need you to follow that Almyran merchant and give this to Claude or Nader." She told Judith, handing her a letter. Judith took it, her eyebrows raised.

"If this is some love letter, I'm not going to deliver this."

"It's not, don't worry." Byleth assured her. Judith turned over the envelope and saw the Crest of Flames as its seal.

She frowned at that. "Official business then."

"Not really much of an official business." Byleth admitted. "No one else know about this but you, me and Holst. If the nobles learned that I requested aid prematurely...things could escalate faster than the Almyran wyverns can fly here."

Judith placed the letter inside her clothes. "If I have to go to Almyra, I have to go through Goneril territory. And if Holst's little sister find me out..."

"I had Duke Goneril make a promise to me that he will keep what happened in Bergliez a secret until Hilda and Lorenz's wedding push through."

"You really think Holst can keep secrets from his own sister?"

"He's not wrapped around her finger, that I know for sure." Byleth told her.

Judith sighed. "I really hate it how you've become like Claude in sending secret messages. I liked you better before..."

Byleth gave her a wry smile. "Politics can change even the gentlest heart. But I assure you, I'm only doing this for our future. I'll leave all the scheming to Claude once he's with us again."

"Well, the trip to Almyra will take me a few days, two weeks probably if I have to wrangle with the Almyrans so that they'll point me where those two are."

"Please don't do that. We're requesting aid, not looking for a fight."


	9. Call to arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith arrived in Almyra.  
Malik is suspicious about his uncle.  
Claude got wind of what's happening and quickly jumped into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm early in updating this but why resist the writing muse when she's with you?

Malik and Nader were out and about, doing field surveys for Claude in regards to the patrol and the crops around a small city bordering Mafii and Phirria when they encountered a small ruckus at one of the gates.

Claude's been King for several weeks now and the policies he's implementing saw some growth spurt in regards to agriculture and Almyran silk seem to be rising in demand; alongside this positive outlook, more trouble seems to be arising from southeastern Almyra and parts of nearby territories. He sent out Malik to look at the yield and see which ones will make profit if ever it will be shipped to Fodlan and beyond while he sent Farid to keep tabs on Almyran jewels and those who are still fabricating fraudulent items and selling them to Fodlan merchants at a steeper price. Nader accompanied his nephew on his rounds, making up an excuse to leave the palace but in truth, he's going to check on some things for Hasan and Maeve.

The brewing rumors of a coup d'etat in Elion, Mylien, Mysia, and Derusae got Hasan concerned because three of those locations belong to relatives who were suddenly against Claude on taking the Crown. Derusae seems like they still have a grudge at the Royal family for what happened with Gaumata years ago, even though they're really quiet about things but they're not making things easy for Claude either.

Meides seem to be neutral about it, which is kind of unnerving because Gaumata was one of theirs before everything else. They've been quiet and submissive to the Crown ever since the Gaumata incident, and Claude hopes they're not planning on doing some backstabbing when they think the time is right.

Ordysis seems to be calm, with Zahir leading them but you can never be too sure. Zahir is proving himself to be a capable Governor and loyal to Claude and his policies, but with Arsames incarcerated and his family stripped of its honor and power, those loyal to the former Governor can overpower Zahir at any given time.

Nader also have to pick up some reports from his own network of spies that he had dispatched into Fodlan to keep an eye on Byleth and the goings on around the place, on behalf of Claude's interests.

But for now, they have to deal with the commotion at the gates. Several guards looks like they're denying entry to a lone traveller.

Malik followed his uncle to the gates and saw him go stiff in horror as they got closer.

In front of them, the Almyran city guards are confronting a woman by the gates. She was wearing a simple travelling cloak, with the hood down. Her distinguished ponytail is enough for Nader to recognize her even from afar.

"What is that woman doing here?" Nader muttered under his breath. Malik only inclined his head in question.

"You know that woman, Uncle?"

"Unfortunately, I do. And her being here personally spells disaster for me."

"And why is that?"

"She is going to be the end of me..." Nader sighed.

Malik frowned. Did his uncle had some...tryst or something with that woman before and now out to collect some kind of child support? His uncle is pretty popular amongst Almyrans, being the General and all that, but now that he thought about it, his uncle having some stuffed bear which clicked with kids is highly suspicious.

He probably have a wife and kid somewhere in secret.

And probably he started on those bears because he wants his kid to have some sort of memento of him because he can't be with them.

A ridiculous notion, but not farfetched because Nader is really tight-lipped about his personal affairs. Only Hasan and Maeve are in the know of what goes on in his life being his closest friends.

Malik followed his uncle to break up the ruckus.

"Okay, that's enough all of you." Nader told them, making the guards flinch and look over their shoulders.

"General Nader! Governor Malik!" they all saluted. Nader held up a hand at them and heaved a sigh as he looked at the woman in front of them.

Malik thought she's beautiful, and probably the kind of woman his uncle will fall for in his younger years.

"Hello, Judith." Nader greeted her. The woman turned to look at him, and Malik swore he saw both of their eyes softened at the sight of each other before Nader took up a defensive stance in the way he carries himself and the woman in front of them narrowed her eyes at him.

So, there really is something with the two of them.

"You gave me one hell of a search for you, Nader." she told him, putting her hands on her hips. Malik saw a scabbard underneath her cloak and stepped closer to his uncle.

Nader noticed the alarm in his nephew's action and only placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention back to Judith.

"I didn't really expect to see you, much less for you to search for me. I never even thought I'll see you at this side of the world at all."

Judith scoffed. "That messenger merchant's subordinates waylaid me, pointing to directions where you're not there."

Nader scratched his beard. Messenger merchant? Oh, that one merchant Claude asked a favor from weeks ago to deliver a letter to Byleth.

"Well, Almyran merchants are used to sensing danger. And while we do appreciate a good battle, fighting with you is really not worth the bruised pride we'll get after you beat us blue and black." Nader told her, making Judith scowl at him. "In any case, what brought you here? Surely not to see me?"

"That's part of the mission." Judith answered. "I'm here to see you and the boy. She has some message for the two of you. I would have gotten this to you much earlier it wasn't for that merchant."

Nader's eyebrows shot up at that. The kiddo's teacher has something to say to them personally instead of sending it with the merchant?

He quickly grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her away.

"I'll take care of this business, Malik. You go continue on doing your inspection." Nader told his nephew.

"What? But Uncle..."

"Nader, unhand me at once!"

Nader leaned forward to whisper in Judith's ears. "Trust me in this. My nephew must not know about her yet."

Judith raised an eyebrow at him. She glanced at Malik and saw little family resemblance.

Or maybe because it's the age difference between them. Malik could pass off as Nader's own if ever since the boy sure does have a nicely trimmed beard and a much taken care of hair. She could see that Almyrans have a penchant for braids. Though she wonders if the braids have some social significance; the guards have theirs on the right, while Nader and Malik have theirs on the left, tucked behind their ear.

Why would Nader want to keep secrets from his own nephew?

Nader forcefully dragged Judith away and disappeared inside the city. Malik and the guards only looked at each other in confusion.

"You think that's the General's lover or something?" one of the guards asked their companion.

"Wouldn't be surprised. The General do likes his women fierce, just like the former King..."

Malik turned at them with a frown. "Can you all shut up? And not one word of this to anyone. If I learn that this news spread before I could confirm it, I will punish all of you."

Once in a safe place, a humble home with no one around where Nader is sure that his own nephew's spies can't get into, he turned to look at Judith with a frown.

"You really should be careful on muttering that teacher's name here."

Judith raised an eyebrow at that, crossing her arms. "And why is that? She is the boy's lover. Or did he really left her hanging despite of that letter full of promises he sent?"

"What? No. Don't be ridculous. The kiddo loves her so much, it's actually making me sick to watch him moon after her. It's like seeing Hasan moon over Maeve all over again." Nader grimaced. "In any case, the Almyrans are still touchy with being close with Fodlan despite of the kiddo's hardwork. I'm not so sure if they're ready to know that the kiddo's love is someone of high position as well."

"The lass has figured out his secret, Nader. No need to hide it from us." Judith told him. She reached inside her satchel and took out Byleth's letter.

"In any case. I'm here on official business."

"If you're on official business, why are you sneaking around like some hired killer?" Nader muttered as he took the letter. He looked down at the seal and frowned.

"Well, I'll be... You really are on official business."

"The lass thought it's prudent to keep my coming here a secret." Judith informed him as she took a seat, realizing that she's tired from all the walking and horse-riding just to get at that part of Almyra.

No one told her Almyra is this big.

Once she gets back, she'll have a word with the scholars and probably ask Byleth to hire cartogaphers to update their records. Or maybe borrow one of Claude's to help them out.

"Why would she even send you here in the first place?"

"Everything's in that letter, Nader." Judith yawned while Nader continued to frown at her. "All I can say, Fodlan is still not stable. There are still those who wants it destroyed."

Nader heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This letter is more like addressed to the kiddo, so I'll bring it to his attention once I get back."

"The lass did say I give it you or to the boy. Just open it already, Nader."

"I'm not really in the position to open anything directly addressed to the King."

Judith stared at him. Did she hear him right?

Claude is... The King of Almyra?

Well, Byleth had surmised that Claude is probably a high ranking Duke or something, with some connection to the royal family.

They did not expect that Claude was actually a Crowned Prince and now actually reigning King.

Nader continued on talking, not noticing Judith's shocked silence.

"How important is your mission, anyway? Do you need to see the kiddo now or can you wait a bit longer while I finish things up here? You're welcome to stay here and rest at my home if you want."

Hearing no response, he looked at Judith. The woman's just staring openly at him.

Did he say something weird?

"Er, Judith?"

He then saw her expression change from shocked to annoyed.

"That boy better explain himself properly, and all of the complications that may arise from this, to my lass or else, I will not allow their marriage to happen." Judith said firmly, confusing Nader further.

"What got you so riled up suddenly?"

"How far are we from the boy? I need to hear it straight from his mouth. And give me that letter. I'll personally deliver it to his desk."

Nader took a step back, holding out the letter. "We're at least five days away from the Capital from here. We can leave tomorrow morning if you want."

"No, we are leaving now."

"What? No, we can't do that... I still have some work to do around these parts."

"Then give me a map and a written instruction that I am not to be stopped by anyone as I go meet with Claude."

"Okay, hold up and wait, Judith. You can't just go to the Capital and meet with the kiddo. He's pretty busy enough as is..."

"Too busy that he only sent one letter after all those months? My little lass is out there, risking everything, while he's taking his sweet time here. My poor girl barely sleeps properly, with Alois and Seteth coming in even at the dead of the night to give reports that needs attention. Do you people know how many times she has to fight off assassins inside Castle Riegan? In her nightgown? We're just lucky that our little Queen used to be a mercenary and is always alert." Judith stopped to catch her breath, aware that her voice has gone up and was shouting at the poor man in front of her. She then poked Nader on the chest with her forefinger, her eyes narrowing.

"She had to send me here in secret because she can't risk the nobles knowing she's asking for help from Almyrans, because they will use it to make her step down for being ineffective leader who can't even put down a coup d'etat under her nose."

Nader placed both hands on Judith's shoulders, trying to contain his surprise at her outburst. "Judith, calm down. I understand, I'll go with you and see to it that you meet with the kiddo. But first, you have to rest up here and I'll finish up my work for today. I'll also instruct some men to prepare our horses. Or would you rather sit in one of our merchant wagons? You seem still sore from long horserides and miles of walking on foot, by the way you walked with me earlier."

Judith took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. I've been gone from Derdriu for more days than I originally thought. Byleth is on her own and is stubborn on not asking to recall everyone from the army to fight against those Imperial remnants. The Knights and my own soldiers are not enough...I'm just worried for the lass..."

Nader let out a sigh, pulling her into a comforting hug, surprising Judith. He doesn't know why he did that, but he just felt he needed to do that. If the once calm and composed Judith von Daphnel is this affected, being away from Byleth that she seems to have adopted as her daughter in some sense, things are probably really dire than what his spies have gathered.

Claude can't put off his return to Fodlan anymore, that much is for sure.

Fixing his Almyran politics problem has to wait if he wants his future Queen alive to see both of their kingdoms prosper under their care and their children.

"I'll finish my work then come right back here." He promised her, feeling her relax in his arms and her slight nod at his words.

When they separated after a moment (or maybe five to ten minutes) and Nader turned to the door, he was surprised to see his nephew standing there, staring at them, his hand at the doorknob.

"I...uh...hope I'm not intruding on anything private?" Malik finally said as he kept his eyes at them.

Nader only stared at his nephew, confused. "What do you mean? Of course not. Well, since you're here, I'd like you to look after Judith for a few hours. I'll just go and finish up my work out there." He patted Malik's shoulder before leaving.

"Huh? What? Hey, wait, Uncle!" Malik tried to call him back to no avail. He just stared at the door dumbfounded before turning to look at Judith who had sunk back down on a chair.

He stood there, unsure. Well, she's his uncle's guest so he better be a good host to her.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked tentatively. Judith only smiled at him tiredly.

"Yes, thank you. If you have stock of those Pine Needles, the better. That girl converted me into liking that tea..."

Malik nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. He would normally ask for a servant to make it while he make Judith more at ease, but this is his Uncle's one of the many private houses (under a false name) where he meet up with his one of his men he sent out on an errand (which also doubles as a safehouse if ever they need a place to hide in) so this house is really empty, except for the two of them.

He didn't miss out on the letter that Judith was stowing away into her satchel.

It has a symbol he couldn't figure out as its seal.

Who is this woman and why is his uncle concerned about her when she mentioned a girl?

Is it their child?

Does Malik have a female cousin he doesn't know about?

Does the former King and Queen knows about this?

Does... Claude knows? He was with Nader for a long time in Fodlan...

Is his cousin...mixed blood like Claude?

Malik has so many questions for Nader but he never got the chance to ask because his Uncle is more interested in keeping Judith company than talk to him on the way back to the Capital.

And those five days, Malik only watched his uncle and Judith converse in low and serious tones. He's not even allowed to be near Judith and ask her personal questions. All he ever gathered is that Byleth, a woman that Judith is really concerned about, is in danger and that she needs Claude to go back to Fodlan to assist.

For whatever reason why it has to be Claude, Malik have no idea.

Is this "Byleth" is Malik's cousin or is this a different person? By the sound of their tone, it looks like this woman is important to Claude.

Perhaps this "Byleth" is Claude's "Ylie"? The only way to know that is to question the man himself. But he doubts Claude will give them a straight answer.

Malik also noticed that some of his uncle's men have started going to other directions with scrolls personally written by Nader that he never got the chance to take a look at, once they reached the Capital. But judging by the red silk ribbon on those scrolls, it looks like an urgent call to arms.

What for?

Why is his uncle mobilizing his troops all of a sudden?

What surprised Malik more is that Nader brought Judith up to the palace and looking for Claude. Normally, outsiders aren't allowed into the place without proper appointment through Malik's office.

Malik trailed after his Uncle and Judith as they walked through the palace halls, going straight for the King's office.

At one corner of the said destination, Farid appeared with a large stack of papers in his arms and a dark scowl. When he saw Nader walking purposely towards Claude's office, he sighed.

"I'm sorry General, but I'm afraid that the King can't see you right now. The Royal Family is having some heated discussion inside the office and it would be prudent that you keep out of it."

Nader only sidestepped him. "This is an emergency. Whatever those three are arguing about, they have to set it aside for the kiddo's sake."

Farid only stared as Nader continued to walk, with Judith following him. He stopped Malik on his tracks.

"What's going on? Who's that woman?"

"All I know is that she's from Fodlan."

"A person from Fodlan just breezed through our security and protocols on setting up a meeting with the King?"

"Do not take it out on me, Farid. I have no idea what's going on at all. But my uncle knows her and proceeded to cut our inspection short to come back here. What are those papers for?"

"Reports on those merchants caught swindling and selling fraudulent items. I can't believe Cria of all places is where all of their fake items are being made. Claude is furious and wants the Governor replaced and all those merchants stripped all of their rights to sell their items in the market. That's part of what the Royal family is arguing about before I left."

Malik raised an eyebrow questioningly but Farid only sighed.

"A marriage proposal for Claude came in from Cria, but he's not having any of it. The proposal is somewhere in here, even from Alcosta and Gamaiin since Claude isn't bringing out his ladylove and the Court has accused him of lying about his engagement some days ago. His parents have also started questioning him about his fiancée after how many months of keeping it a secret. As for the proposals, Claude just told me to reject all of it. This is suppose to be your job, Malik. I only deal with the treasury and those merchants. Why am I the one writing rejection letters?"

Malik patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'll make it up to you. For now, I'm more concerned with that woman from Fodlan. We both know that Claude's ladylove is from there. I'll update you later, my friend."

Farid only groaned as Malik left on a brisk walk to catch up with Nader and Judith.

"You better have something good for me later!" Farid called after him, with Malik just waving his hand in affirmation, before he walked off, disgruntled.

Malik managed to catch up to Nader and Judith, with his uncle opening the door without properly knocking. The Royal family inside stopped talking as they turned to look at him.

"Nader, I know we're good friends and you are Claude's instructor but this is beyond disrespect." Hasan told him. Nader only gave him a half bow of respect.

"I'm sorry Your Majesties, but someone of importance is here to see the King. It is an urgent matter."

"Someone?" Claude asked, confused. "Malik never told me that I had appointment today before he left with you."

Nader moved aside and Judith stepped into the room grimly. Malik entered behind her and closed the door for privacy.

Maeve only stared at her, a friend she has not seen for twenty-odd years, while Hasan looked uncomfortable at best.

He did have some clashes with Judith in the past when Maeve was going to elope with him.

Claude's jaw dropped at the sight of her. But he soon managed to recover his composure and grinned cheerfully at her.

"Ah, Judith! Perfect timing as usual. Can you please tell them I'm not lying about Teach? Nader can also help me out since you met her already."

Nader shook his head, warning Claude that it is not the time for his quips. Claude only looked at him questioningly but he was saved from asking it out loud when Judith spoke.

"I come as an envoy for the Queen of Fodlan, Byleth Eisner." Judith said formally, giving a half bow of respect.

Everyone in the room, except for Nader, stiffened in surprise at that.

Malik glanced at his uncle, trying to discern what he's thinking, bringing a Fodlanese envoy into the Almyran Palace and straight into the King's office without proper procedure.

Normally, envoys from other lands are housed and met at one of the chateaus at the other side of the Capital.

"I....I see..." Claude cleared his throat.

Judith took out the envelope from her satchel and handed it over to Claude. He stared at the seal, the Crest of Flames, and he glanced back up at Judith who only nodded for him to open it.

Real official business correspondence with his sweet Teach.

He took out the letter, and he saw Byleth's neat handwriting again, but this time, it has a more formal tone. He read through it and everyone saw his expression go from surprise to a grim one.

"General Nader." Claude finally said as he folded up the letter.

"I've got the gist of the situation from Judith on our way here." Nader told him as he straightened up with his hands behind his back, making Hasan, Maeve and Malik look at him. "I've sent word to my men and mobilize as soon as they can. I'll give it around a day and a half and they'll be ready to march out. If you'll be needing addtional men, I can send word later for them to meet us at The Locket."

"Thank you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you mobilizing out of the blue?" Hasan asked.

"Fodlan requests aid." Claude replied simply, holding up the letter. "And I will answer it."

"Without convening the Court? You know they will use this against you."

"The Court be damned. The southeastern governors aren't even doing their jobs properly." Claude grimaced. "But at least, now you have your chance to see your future daughter-in-law, right? Besides, I can use this to advance my policies on achieving peace between our lands."

"You're risking your neck for this?"

"Didn't you risk your neck when you married mother?"

Hasan only glanced at Maeve, then sighed. "You got me there..."

Claude broke into a smile. "I'm sure you'll love Teach once you meet her. She doesn't talk much, but she's a wonderful person to be around."

With the tense atmosphere gone with his smile, Maeve moved forward and hugged Judith tightly.

"Judy, I've missed you so much!"

Judith returned her hug. "I thought I'll never see you again ever since that brute took you."

"Hey!" Hasan pouted, offended. "It's not my fault Maeve's so smitten with me that she left home."

Judith only glared at him. "It was bad enough that you took Maeve away from me, and now I learn that you were the King before? What's with Almyran royalties taking Fodlan nobles to their bed?"

"What do you mean? I should be asking the same thing about why women from Fodlan are so into Almyran men?"

"Excuse me? I am not--"

Claude cleared his throat. "Judith, remember that time you commented about a certain person? I could...set the two of you up if you want. I mean, since you're here and all."

Maeve looked at her son, then at Judith. "Wait, you're not yet married?"

Well, that cleared one thing up for Malik who's watching from the sidelines.

He doesn't have a female cousin from Fodlan. He's actually surprised that he's disappointed about it.

Judith glared at Claude. "I should have known you were Hasan's kid. Now that you two stand in the same room, I could see the family resemblance. But at least you inherited your mother's brains and determination in getting things done."

"Oh, come on. That's downright insulting me, Judith." Hasan groaned. "Claude certainly got his scheming brain from me."

Malik shuffled close to Nader. "Did you know they knew each other?" he muttered under his breath.

"No, I'm actually surprised as you are. The kiddo knows Judith from our stay in Fodlan, but I didn't know that Maeve and Hasan knew her too."

Malik only looked at his uncle, calculating what he's going to say. Should he ask directly or beat around the bush?

He decided to be frank about it.

"So, who's Judith for you?" he asked, deadpan. "You two were awfully close on our way here."

"She's nothing but trouble to me." Nader grunted.

"Excuse me? I'm trouble to you? You left us at Fort Merceus!" Judith rounded at him while Maeve is still hugging her. Nader raised both of his hands up in defense.

Claude never saw his mother act adorably like that, clinging to Judith.

Reminds him of Byleth when she was not letting Seteth escape the conversation. Granted she was a little drunk at that time, but it did make Claude jealous that she clung to Seteth instead of him.

"Hey, those men that I brought along were not mine. Majority of them belongs to Hasan. I borrowed them, okay?" Nader replied to Judith a little pointedly. "I can't risk their lives further than they have to be or else Hasan himself will kill me for taking them."

"They're protecting their Prince. That's enough reason!"

"Don't take it out on me, Judith!"

Claude stood close to his father while Maeve watched Judith up close with interest as she verbally fight with Nader.

"Please tell me your fiancée is not as hot headed and too fierce like them." Hasan muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Eh, Teach is sweet. She doesn't get angry that much. Though her frown of disappointment is really something...you don't really want to see that one."

"You better break their fight up or else Judith will physically thrash Nader at this point with your mother cheering her on. I know that look in her eyes."

Claude lead the reinforcement to Fodlan, riding Omar up in the sky, two days after Nader got Judith into the palace. Three regiments from Nader's army joined his own Almyran Immortal Corps.

To his surprise, his father and mother joined him, as well as Malik and Farid, with their own set of battalions. Judith blended in his mother's troops easily, since they found a spare armor for her to use.

Claude already had a plan with Nader's three thousand soldiers, along with his own seven hundred Immortal Corps. He's unsure of what to do with the extra helping hands. 

It was just suppose to be a reinforcement army, not a good chunk of Almyra's finest soldiers.

Then again, they are against the remnants of the Slitherers who joined up with Imperial soldiers and who knows what kind of dreadful things they have managed to save from Shambhala.

When he announced in Court that he will be lending his help to Fodlan on quelling their problem with insurgents, without divulging that an envoy came in, he was met with resistance and a lot of complaints.

It's not their war nor their problem that Fodlan have some fanatics.

But Claude put his foot down firmly at them, telling them that this is the best opportunity to get closer to Fodlan and have a more meaningful relationship with them other than trades.

His Court had no option but to agree with him after he managed to talk them into agreeing to it the way he does with the Golden Deers (Hilda would be disappointed because it took him a long time to convince his Court). Claude would have preferred Malik and Farid to be left behind and look after things for him but his two friends insisted on coming with him in exchange of keeping Judith's arrival a secret. His two friends entrusted their works to their fathers respectively, who only sighed tiredly because they thought they'd be able to enjoy their retirement without getting dragged back to fill in for anything.

"So, we'll finally meet Ylie." Malik said one evening as they camped a few days away from Fodlan's Locket. He sat down next to Claude who was fiddling with Byleth's ring absently inside his tent.

The troops around the camp were talking in low murmurs, some of them (who went with Nader before) dreaded facing those same people who levelled a huge fort with javelins of light from the sky. The others only stared at them, wondering if they're telling the truth or pulling their leg since it's their first time to step foot inside Fodlan.

Claude's parents, along with Judith and Nader, were in a different tent. He doesn't know what they're talking about in there but he surmised his parents are asking about Byleth.

"I bet she won't like what she'll see once you show your face to her." Farid added as he joined them, holding out cups of spiced honey wine to them.

"Aw come on, give it a rest." Claude grimaced. "Teach loves me no matter what."

"Don't be too sure, Claude." Malik teased. "You are travelling with us. You're the only Almyran she ever got to meet, since my uncle is out of the question. This is the first time she'll meet a lot of Almyrans."

"Do that, and I swear I will throw you into prison for seducing the future Queen of Almyra."

Malik laughed at that. "Well, we're looking forward in meeting her."

"Please tell me we can cross the border without any problem?" Farid asked. "That Demon is defensive as heck, we might not be able to reach Ylie without fighting him first."

"Hey!" Claude huffed out defensively upon hearing the word 'demon', not bothering to listen to the rest of Farid's words. "Don't call her like that. You'll make her cry."

Farid frowned at him. "Her? Who are you talking about?"

"Who are YOU talking about?"

"That red-head demon. The one who is stationed in that fortress between our borders."

Red-head? Oh, Holst Goneril. Though to be fair, calling Holst as "red-head" is kind of insulting because his shade is more muted and not obnoxious at all.

Malik hummed as he swirled his drink. "Tell me Claude. What is my uncle's relationship with the Lady Judith?"

Claude chortled. "They have a love-hate relationship, I can guarantee you that."

His friend frowned at him. "That doesn't help, Claude. This is my uncle we're talking about."

"I assure you that there's nothing personal yet."

"Yet?" Malik narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Claude?"

"Relax. I never failed at matchmaking before. Trust me. You do want Nader to settle down, right?"

"I'll trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Wow, that hurts Malik."

"Since when did you started a career out of matchmaking?" Farid asked.

"I was... Bored in Fodlan, and keeping some men away. You'll see why once you meet her."

"Huh, never thought you're a possessive type."

"The apple doesn't stray too far from the tree, Farid." Malik told him, making Claude grimace.

"Hey, everyone knows my father was hesistant on taking my mother with him. I'm doing the exact opposite."

Farid only stared at Claude, then glanced back up at Malik who gave him a knowing smirk.

"I told you the apple doesn't stray too far." Malik repeated, lifting his cup in cheers.

Claude rolled his eyes. "And my mother had to convince my father, which is not happening in my case."

"Don't be too sure, Claude." Farid noted.

"Have I ever told the two of you how much I hate you?"

"Many times, Your Majesty. Especially when it's about Ylie."

Someone cleared their throat from outside the tent. "Your Majesty, General Nader wished to speak with you."

"Let him in."

The tent flap opened and Nader entered, bowing ever so slightly in respect.

"I'll be leaving tonight and be your advance party at The Locket. Hopefully, as Judith says, Holst Goneril is waiting for us there to welcome us. We don't want to spook them by thinking we're invading their land with our numbers."

Claude thought about it. He wanted to surprise Byleth of his arrival, even though she expects to see him. But then again, Holst really might think of it as an invasion with their numbers, what with almost five thousand and two hundred fifty Almyran soldiers in their ranks.

He was planning on asking Judith to be his advance party, to get her out of her situation where she has to hide among their ranks.

But hey, Claude the matchmaker is in the house and he will not miss out on this opportunity.

"I was hoping to send Judith ahead." Claude finally said. "Teach might really need her back."

"Your mother won't let her leave." Nader informed him. "They're trying to catch up all these years."

"They have plenty of time to do that later."

"Take it up with your mother." Nader shrugged. Claude only sighed.

"Fine, be careful out there."

"I will."

The Almyran reinforcement arrived at Fodlan's Locket two days after Nader (with a couple of soldiers with him) left them as advance party.

Holst Goneril was waiting for them, standing next to Nader as they watched the Almyrans aproach from atop the battlement.

"Holy Goddess, you were not kidding about your numbers." Holst said to Nader.

"Eh, this isn't even the whole army yet. Just a few of our handpicked elites."

Claude flew on ahead and dismounted his wyvern to walked over to them. "Hey, Holst. Long time no see."

Holst extended his hand in greeting. "Long time no see, Claude. And as usual, you have impeccable timing."

"I mustered up enough numbers as soon as Judith told us." Claude winked at him as he took the handshake. "It was the fastest recorded time the Almyrans managed to mobilize."

Holst looked over his shoulder and nodded at one of the sentry to give the order to open the gates to let the Almyrans through. The sentry saluted and left the parapet.

"I mean to say your timing couldn't be so much worse."

Claude stared at him. "What do you mean? What's happening in here?"

"House Bergliez and House Varley have joined the enemy once again. The last report we got, they passed through Gronder Field and Myrrdin and now halfway through to Derdriu." Holst informed him as below them, the Almyrans are passing through. "Duke Aegir managed to defend his territory, alongside Hrym and somehow with Ordelia as well. But he can't move his forces to join up with Her Majesty in Derdriu."

"What about Lorenz?"

"The new Count Gloucester has been given direct orders by Her Majesty to stay still in his territory and defend it. The only soldiers with Her Majesty are the Knights of Seiros, her father's mercenaries that stayed with her and a few handful from Gautier, Fraldarius and Daphnel." Holst sighed tiredly. "We are hoping for a reinforcement from Hevring but they might not be able to make it. Me and my men will join you on reinforcing Her Majesty's forces. I hope we could reach them before they could overwhelm Her Majesty."

Claude frowned at that.

Why is Byleth locking everyone out and making a clear path for her enemies? Did she placed too much faith in him on returning in time with reinforcement? If Judith arrived much later, who knows what her fate will be.

"Thank you, Holst. I'll take the point from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not heavily implying Judith/Nader...but they do have a nice - implied-friendship to begin with in-game. We didn't see their interaction much but I'll take Judith's fascination and run with it here.
> 
> It's also nice to think that somehow Byleth finally got a proper mother figure. She has Alois as her father-figure in canon after all, why not a mother-figure too?
> 
> No, I haven't S-ranked Sothis or Rhea so I have no idea if those epilogues have some motherly hints. I'm still emotionally limping through my last leg of Crimson Flower run.


	10. Battle for Derdriu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Army remnants are upon Derdriu.  
Claude races against time to reach the place he once called home to help out his dearest friend, who also happen to be the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am slightly sorry for the delayed updated bec I was distracted by something irl.
> 
> And writing battle scenes are not my forte, next to writing angst so I may have procrastinated a bit.

Byleth stood in what used to be Duke Riegan's office that she converted into a much more comfortable office for herself, wearing her Enlightened One clothes. She didn't want to wear it again because it's actually more of a hindrance in battle.

But Seteth and Alois talked her to it, that by wearing it, it could inspire their men defending Derdriu.

She really hate it that she's being used the same way as Rhea, a symbol of sorts.

If anything, she will ditch the half-assed robes for better mobility once the situation demands it.

Sylvain knocked at her door, entering the room with his usual cheery smile.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Sorry it took me this long to get back." he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Things in the Kingdom were actually bad...and I hope Mercedes's cravings didn't trouble you too much."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that.

The Kingdom nobles were cooperating with her, so what's the problem Sylvain is talking about?

"How bad? And looking after Mercedes is quite the delight. Don't worry."

"Count Rowe is getting in the way for our Hevring reinforcements." Sylvain sighed. "So all we really have are these soldiers with us. Duke Fraldarius... Well, I mean to say, former Duke Fraldarius deeply regrets that he can't send any more troops to us since the war ruined the Kingdom to some extent."

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose. The reports were focused too much on Varley and Bergliez that she failed to consider there's still parts of the Kingdom not really welcoming her rule.

Or maybe it was their enemy's plan after all, to keep her distracted with Imperialists while they gather their forces around the Kingdom since Leicester is pretty much untouchable by their influence.

"Rowe has also taken Gaspard as their territory without any resistance. I guess the people of Gaspard still hate the Church for what happened with Lord Lonato. You were there after all so you being the new Queen...well, it might be too much for them to take in, no matter how much good intention you have on changing things around here."

"What about Ashe and his siblings? Are they alright?"

"Ashe is staying with Ingrid in Galatea, mustering enough soldiers to defend the place. They also have secured his siblings safely in Galatea. However, they cannot spare us any troops. Charon is sending spare reinforcement to them as we speak."

Byleth heaved a sigh. "And.... What about Dedue? Were you able to track him?"

"Sadly, no. The people of Duscur were starting to rally to support His Highness but were scattered after...well, you know. After what happened at Gronder Field."

Byleth nodded somberly at that. She regrets not being strong enough to stop Dimitri that time. How she wished she had enough Divine Pulse to turn back the time to stop him that day.

But even if she does turned back the time, would it still end like the way her father died? That no matter if she tried to return to that time, will Dimitri still fall?

Must he really suffer that fate?

"And...there's one more... Big problem we have, Your Majesty."

Byleth looked at him, eyebrows raised. There's more?

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this since you already have a lot of problems on your plate, but I am honor-bound to do so for I have sworn fealty to you as Margrave Gautier...but...the reason the Kingdom nobles are not moving their soldiers to help us out here because of the divide between Blaiddyd Loyalists and those who follows Cornelia. That woman resurfaced after going into hiding and staged this chaos. They're fighting among one another and I think Cornelia planned all of this to bring the ruling powers she's against down in one decisive battle after the Flame Emperor's death."

There was a respectful knock at the door and the two looked up to see Shamir enter. When she saw Sylvain, she looked relieved.

"I'm glad to see that the Margrave Gautier is still alive, considering what just happened at one of Galatea's borders."

Sylvain let out a chuckle at that. "Yeah, well. I get by. Can't let a defenseless town be overtaken just like that by a few strays from Rowe."

Shamir turned her attention to Byleth. "Well, it's convenient that the Margrave is here so you don't have to look for him. My men have found the people you are looking for."

Sylvain's eyes widened at that as she looked over at Byleth who gave Shamir a nod to continue.

"There's a small militia forming in Mateus." Shamir informed them. "And the leaders of the the said militia fit the descriptions of the Fraldarius and Dominic heirs."

"Mateus..." Sylvain repeated softly. He's angry at himself for being torn between his duty to Byleth and his concern for his two friends, but he knows that he should stay in Derdriu.

"Also, the Imperial remnants have already passed a town in Gloucester. They are being lead by a woman called Cornelia." Shamir continued, ignoring Sylvain who clenched his fists in anger, hearing Cornelia's name. "I wager they'll be at our doorstep in a day and a half. It's best to get into position and have your men secure all of the citizens residing here in Derdriu."

"Thank you, Shamir. Your help is greatly appreciated." Byleth told the mercenary who gave her the barest smile.

"Well, Seteth renewed our contracts so I should do what the contract says." she replied. "Well then, I'll get going. Do you need to pass some orders while you're at it?"

"No, everything is set. Thank you."

Shamir turned her heels around to leave but looked back at Byleth as an afterthought. "Oh, right. Duke Goneril is on his way here with reinforcements. But they're behind by a day, so I hope you'll hold up until they get here. Wouldn't want to disappoint him now of all times, don't you?"

Byleth chuckled, expecting as much that Shamir did nose around when she sent Judith away and have not returned for almost a month.

"Don't worry about it. And thank you very much, Shamir."

As soon as Shamir left, Byleth turned her attention to Sylvain.

"I know you want to go to Mateus right now and confirm if it's really Felix and Annette, and I won't stop you." she told him, meeting his eyes. "However, I have one request from you. Don't die out there. Mercedes needs you alive to be a good father to your child."

Sylvain blinked at her then laughed. "Ah, you know me so well, Your Majesty. But don't worry, I'm not leaving your side yet, until we put an end to Cornelia. She ran away from Faerghus, holed up in Enbarr all this time and now trying to destabilise your rule, even dragging the Kingdom into it. Felix had kept Annette alive after all this time, I'm sure they can make it through until we're done here. Besides, Lord Rodrigue and Sir Gustave are still in the Kingdom, leading the defenses so it's going to be alright."

Byleth returned his smile. "You should go and see Mercedes. She's worried about you."

Sylvain grinned at her. "Of course, Your Majesty. But, may I ask one thing?"

"What is it?"

"By what Shamir said... She's talking about Duke Riegan, isn't she? Is he going to show up with Duke Goneril after all this time? Did you send Judith to pick him up? Where was he all this time anyway? Are we going to have a King so soon?"

Seeing Sylvain's teasing grin at her made Byleth smile sheepishly. She shook her head in amusement.

"In a sense, I did that. But keep it to yourself, Sylvain." she told him sternly. "And it's hard to say where he's been for the past months, but I know Judith can track him down. It's not so hard after he sent correspondence a while ago. And you ask too much personal questions." She added defensively. The ginger only let out a laugh.

"Ha! I knew you had the hots for him, if you don't mind me being frank with you, Your Majesty. Lorenz is still refusing to believe it, even if me, Hilda, Mercedes and Linhardt are telling him so. It's going to be such a touching reunion, a dashing wyvern knight saving the Queen."

"Aren't you suppose to be on your way to Mercedes by now?" Byleth asked pointedly, though Sylvain's teasing did put a smile on her face . It has been a long time since she smiled widely like that, not since Hilda's rescheduled wedding.

She guess not everyone knows about her and Claude after all. And she thought they were obvious during that banquet months ago since they are free from their duties as his General and her adorable - Deer (yes, Deer not Dear)- Tactician as he wanted to be called by her in private.

In fact, he was the one who gave her the idea to nickname him her Little Deer. But she only uses it when she's annoyed with him, to let him know she's not in the mood for his shenanigans.

Sylvain snickered as he bowed politely to her. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will prepare to move my men to the port as well after I see my wife."

Byleth made a shooing motion to him and Sylvain left the room, leaving her with her thoughts as she looked out of the window.

She's relieved that Claude is coming back with reinforcements she had requested. She got so worried when she hasn't heard from Judith after a long time. She knows Judith can handle herself, but maybe she should have insisted that she bring an escort or two with her.

But it seems like Judith found them on time and she's thankful for it.

She turned to the table where the map of Fodlan lays with assorted wooden figures placed here and there, fiddling Claude's ring on her finger. Her eyes bore down onto the map, thinking on how she can position her troops so that reinforcements from the East will not be hindered while protecting themselves inside the city and watching their sides from any attack that might slip past the Kingdom.

Alois and Seteth are guarding the western side of the city with the Knights of Seiros, while Sylvain stays by the port side with Gautier and Fraldarius soldiers.

The Daphnel soldiers are positioned in front of the castle, with a handful of her father's mercenary being led by Leonie.

Shamir and Catherine are her hit and runners, though Byleth wonder if that would even work. Between the two of them, they could take on a battalion or two and still compete over who had the most kills. Those two could easily make it into a competition of sorts and forget their role once they get too much into it. Byleth noted to herself that she has to send a runner after them, to remind them to take this seriously.

Linhardt and Marianne are at the ready to heal any injured soldiers within their range. A few Seiros Sacred Monks and Cethleann Monks that were able to travel from Garreg Mach were also deployed in each three locations just in case.

Byleth has forbidden Mercedes to join the battle and had instructed her to actually stay put in what Byleth deemed to be the safest place in Castle Riegan.

And Byleth herself will welcome the enemy at point blank at very gates of Derdriu, along with the Immortal Corps. It's a high risk move, to expose herself like that, but she's not going to let soldiers die for her as the enemies try to get to her. She can take them on with no problem, but she's going to be exhausted and tuckered out if the fight will last for three days. What's more, Caspar has insisted on being positioned with Byleth to take on his own brother who just keeps on making trouble for him. She'll have to look after Caspar or else he'll run off to his death.

She doubts it'll drag that long. If she could take out Cornelia, then their ranks will shatter and she could move on with fixing the problem in the former Kingdom of Faerghus after she send Dukes Varley and Bergliez into the slammer for treason. Then she can name Bernadetta as the new Duchess of Varley (she knows Bernie will protest but she's prepared to convince her). As for Bergliez, she knows Caspar will not have any of it. Maybe she could ask Ferdinand?

All that's left is to figure out where Claude will come in.

Knowing Claude, he'll have plenty of plans in place as they march towards Derdriu. And it's up to her to figure out which one he will use so she can mesh it with her own.

The path from the Locket are all plains, with a few cover of trees. They can be easily spotted by the rear guard for Cornelia.

She could use that chance for a pincer attack, but that would mean leaving the city vulnerable to whatever ambush Cornelia has planned once she leaves. She could make Caspar and the men with him stay in their position and guard the gates if she were to leave her spot to meet with the reinforcements.

But then again, Claude likes being extra as she remembers Fort Merceus, especially now that he has a chance to show off yet again.

He would probably split off his troops. She hazard a guess of how many troops he brought with him, and maybe he'll only bring his own troops to circle around the enemy while it's dark out and then take whatever reinforcement the enemy has and meet with her. The main body of the reinforcement would probably go straight and pummel the enemy and distract them so that Byleth and her troops can gather themselves up for one last push.

She could pull Sylvain out from the port once their reinforcements arrive and have him join the fray if the enemy doesn't have a small force that will try and enter the city from there.

Well, in whatever way Claude chose to dramatically enter, Byleth hopes he makes it in time. As much as she likes how much of a show off he is as he pulls off his strategies, it's not really worth it if she'll lose many men.

A respectful knock on the door brought Byleth back into the present and she saw Seteth coming in with a frown yet again.

He was already starting to smile before and relaxing his shoulders, and now Cornelia just had to show up like this and pushed Seteth back to his original self.

"I have troubling news. A scout reported that our enemies...have a couple of Titanus in their ranks. They will be in our range of sight by tomorrow." Seteth informed her. "And no doubt, they might have a Crest Beast somewhere."

Byleth let out a heavy sigh.

Their numbers can't fight with that. Crest beasts are bad enough, what more with a couple of Titanus thrown into the mix? Human soldiers are routine battle to her and to everyone, and no doubt they're annoyed with crest beasts as well.

"What's the damage report from Gloucester?"

"They were able to withstand the enemy's forceful entrance, but they can't send in their intended reinforcement for us. A neighboring town at the edge of Ordelia got tangled into it and was...unfortunately lost. Duke Aegir is probably mobilizing some troops to check on Ordelia as we speak, but I think he'll leave that to Count Gloucester in case there are still some surprise attacks from Enbarr."

Byleth rubbed her temple, looking back at the map. She can't wait for Claude or else there's no Derdriu waiting for them at all.

A last minute change of plans.

"Send word that I am relieving Marianne of her post and move her into one of the parapets with a handful of Alliance Magic Users to keep the Titanus at bay. And tell Catherine to bring the Seiros Pegasus Company to make things easier for Shamir to pick them off from a distance." She told him. "Move Linhardt as well to the other parapet with the Monks. And tell Alois to bring the Alliance Snipers instead. And for you, Seteth, I want you to bring the Macuil Company."

"And Caspar and Leonie?"

"Caspar stays with me up front, with the Leicester Mercenaries. Have Leonie and my dad's mercenaries support Sylvain instead. If we can hold them off at the gates, the castle knights and Daphnel soldiers are more than enough to protect the people in here if ever a few strays get past us. It may not look like a solid all-around defense, but it's enough to keep them busy until Holst arrive with reinforcements."

Seteth stared at her. "Reinforcements?"

"Amongst the Leicester Alliance, Goneril is the only one who can actually support us. Edmund and Kupala aren't really big military territories to begin with." Byleth smiled. "It took him a while to muster some numbers, but I'm glad he's coming over now."

"We're half a day late, Claude." Holst told him urgently after one of Byleth's messenger reached them, having slipped past the battle and successfully spotted them on the first try. "The enemy have already reached Derdriu and have engaged them in battle for hours now. And our foolish Queen decided to be the vanguard as always. There's also a small, detached group heading for the port that leads into one of the entrances into the city, which is being guarded by Margrave Gautier."

Claude chewed on his lip, trying to think fast. He's not surprised that Byleth took the point, since she always do that in tandem with him before. And he thought they were covering a decent distance but it turns out that they weren't. He looked over the reinforcement army behind him.

The ones who can reach Derdriu in time if they fly now at top speed are his wyverns and his father's. The rest might take a few hours, even when they run their horses hard. He's not worried about the Almyran horses for they were inter-bred with Alcosta's own Akhals and so their endurance to cover large distances is top notch, but he's concerned with the horses Holst have with him.

He has nothing against the Goneril's own top horse breed, the Hanoverio, since it can hold out on its own when it comes to endurance, but compared to their horses, it's going to be exhausted halfway through the battle once they reach Derdriu. It could prove fatal if their horses suddenly give out under them halfway in a battle.

"Okay then, Plan C it is." Claude muttered under his breath. He got up onto Omar. "Everyone, listen up. Change of plans. We're splitting into three groups. My father and I will go on ahead on our wyverns and circle around the enemy, and take the rear guards out. Nader, Malik and Farid will continue on this track and pulverise the unlucky enemy in front of you. Duke Goneril and my mother are going to the port to give assistance to the Margrave."

Malik frowned at that. "No offense, Your Majesty, but I'd rather come along with you."

Farid nodded in agreement. "Our horses can keep up with you."

"No, you stay on this track." Claude told them firmly. "I don't want you to lose your heads once you see the enemy. It's...something you have never faced before, but Nader does and he left me to deal with it."

"Give it a rest, kiddo. I've already explained myself." Nader grimaced. Judith hid her snort behind Maeve and Nader only frowned at her.

"We have no time to lose, we have to get moving now." Claude told everyone. "Derdriu is only a few hours away, and we need to reach them or else..."

Or else he might not be able to see Byleth.

"Farid, take the point for the Parthian shot once you are in range of the enemy." Claude instructed them. "Nader and Malik will cover you once you retreat. Once you manage to lure their detachment out, concentrate our forces on them and overwhelm them."

The three nodded in acknowledgement of their orders. Claude turned to Holst and his mother.

"Take your units and try to reach the Margrave as fast as you can. If you chance upon the enemy targetting his location, take them out."

Holst nodded while his mother pursed her lips. She could leave Holst to help out the Margrave once they reach him, and look for Claude's ladylove.

A hundred or so strong wings from Almyran wyverns were heard, alongside the Goneril Valkyries that had tagged along Holst, as each flying units take the air.

"Good luck out there." Claude called out to the leading generals below him. "And... Don't die on me, okay?"

Everyone nodded at him and started dispersing, the horses kicking up a cloud of dust behind them, as Claude and Hasan turned their wyverns and lead their men to circle around the Imperial rear guards.

"Wait for me, Byleth..." Claude thought desperately as he went on and took the point for their group. Hasan never thought he'd see his son with such a serious and worried expression, that he's actually swelling with fatherly pride that the boy he used to tie up to his horses for being such a handful child, has grown up to be such a fine young man who will turn the world over for his love.

  
Byleth is worried. She lost Caspar in the crowd of soldiers clashing by Derdriu's gate when he saw his brother and he charged at him before Byleth could grab his collar.

A foolish soldier who tried to attack her met his swift end from one of the Immortal Corps' arrow through his neck. Byleth gave the Corp a grateful look before turning her attention back at the soldiers in front of her. She brought her sword up and parried the lancer charging at her, and did an upward slash, cutting him from the abdomen up to his shoulder. The soldier fell with a scream as she impaled another incoming axeman with her sword.

The Immortal Corps around her are picking off the surrounding soldiers with their arrows while she heard the dreadful creaking of a Titanus' approach.

Byleth dodged the Titanus' javelin in time, but it destroyed the ground she was standing on and have killed off a few of the enemy's own soldiers who were not quick enough to run from it.

"Immortal Corps!" Byleth yelled across the din of chaos as enemy foot soldiers run away from them and the Titanus adjusting it's trajectory towards her. "Ashes and Dust at a ready!"

A hundred wyvern wings were heard overhead as the Immortal Corps take their position and aimed at the Titanus, waiting for Byleth's signal. She waited for the full turn of the Titanus on facing her before clearly calling out, "It's time!"

The Corps released their arrows, raining upon the enemies around them. Imperial lancers, cavalry and foot soldiers were caught in the gambit, eliminating them while the Titanus itself got damaged by the attack but it wasn't enough to destroy it.

She took out the Sword of the Creator, bringing more damage to the Titanus with the Sublime Heaven attack, but still it stands strong.

Then a hurl of powerful ice magic came crashing into the Titanus, destroying it completely. Byleth let out a tensed breath. Thank the Goddess that Marianne was in range to help out. She then turned to the rest of the crowd, looking for Caspar.

She fought her way through the chaos, impaling and cutting enemies down easily as if going through a wheat field with a sickle.

She found Caspar fighting with his brother near a forest where Byleth noticed a crest beast lurking and waiting for its chance to take a jump on Caspar's unprotected back. She ran quickly to cover for her student, taking out her own bow and arrow and aiming at the beast. Caspar was shocked when he heard the beast roar as Byleth let her arrow loose and hitting it in the eye. She quickly notched another one, aimed and let it loose, hitting it in one of its front legs.

Caspar saw Byleth standing there and grinned as he overthrew his brother. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll help out with that beast as soon as I'm done beating my brother up." he told her as he squared his shoulders, throwing aside his broken sword and proceeded to fight his brother bare-handed.

Byleth shook her head, hearing the Duke Bergliez cussing his younger brother when he got punched in the face, as she aimed another arrow at the beast. The battle is still in its early stages, and she just hope her messenger reached Claude in time.

  
"She said we should do a hit and run tactic, even sent a runner to remind us about that, but she's the one who broke it and proceeded to attack them up front." Catherine said in disbelief as she cut down an enemy. Shamir only grinned at that as she picked off approaching enemies, alongside the Alliance snipers.

"She doesn't seem to adhere to her own tactics unless Claude is around."

Catherine rolled her eyes, casually grabbing an enemy soldier by their cuff and throwing them to the ground. "Yeah? Well, that's going to be tough since Duke Riegan's been missing for at least seven to eight months. Are you saying we're going to babysit the Queen until he comes around?"

Shamir looked at her partner with a smile. "Why not? It's Seteth who's paying us after all."

Catherine grimaced. "You're just enjoying yourself, raking up our prices because you want to annoy him."

"He does have a fat paycheck, being in employ of the Church and the Queen at the same time. What he's paying us barely make a dent in his earnings. As former colleagues, he should help us, right?"

"You... Really have some twisted humor. Can't say I hate it though."

Shamir nocked two arrows and let it loose at the enemy. "I thought it was my sense of humor that got you agreeing into marrying me?"

Catherine punched an incoming soldier too hard, flustered. "I'll...I'll go on ahead. Keep luring those idiots out for you."

"Thanks. Don't get yourself killed out there, Cat."

"Eh, minor injuries for sure. But you'll take care of me, right?"

Shamir rolled her eyes. "Why else did you think I married you for? You won't take care of yourself unless someone is around."

They both heard a growl and they turned to look. It was a wolf-looking crest beast.

"I hate hunting wolves." Shamir grunted, nocking an arrow.

"Aw, don't worry partner. I'm here. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf."

"I'm not afraid of a wolf. But the pay from back then isn't really good." Shamir let her arrows loose, with the Alliance snipers doing the same around her. Catherine's pegasus knights threw their javelins towards the beast as Catherine herself ran up to the beast and jumped from a nearby boulder to ram her silver sword into the beast's snout. It let out a terrible roar as it tried to swipe at Catherine with its paws.

Shamir got worried for a moment that the beast might have gotten Catherine since she didn't see her anywhere near it.

"Snipers! Fusillade at the ready!" Shamir called and several bowstrings were heard. She was about to give the release order if she didn't notice Foudroyant Strike from the corner of her eyes and it felled the crest beast in one hit.

She should have known than doubt her partner. But hey, you can never be too sure. She lost her partner once, she's not letting it happen again.

  
Alois grunted as he cut down a Varley soldier with his axe while Seteth is swooping in and out of the battlefield on his wyvern, wielding his lance.

There were two crest beasts in their area and his armor is making things difficult for him to reach them on time. He doesn't want the western gates be destroyed with those scary beasts' claws once they fight him in that area. He knows how hard it is to repair such magnificent gate.

Upon seeing one of the beasts in range, he held up his hand to the Alliance snipers with him, who readied their bows and aiming at it.

As soon as the beast is in range, Alois gave them the order to fire at it. It wasn't enough to kill it in one shot but it was enough to attract its attention away from one of the soldiers who were unfortunately too close to its proximity.

The beast leaped at Alois, who stopped its paw from crashing into him with his axe, the snipers around him releasing their arrows and finding their marks upon the creature's body.

"I am getting too old for this." Alois grunted, heaving the paw away and he swung his axe to kill the beast in two swipes. Alois then breathed easy for a moment.

One crest beast down. One more to go.

"Captain!" one of his Knights called out and Alois turned to look. They found the second crest beast lurking near Seteth's area.

And not too far off, a Titanus.

Alois cursed under his breath. Great, two monstrosity in their area. And Seteth is too busy fighting with a great knight and a fortress knight to assist him.

"Anything for Byleth and Jeralt." he sighed as he squared his shoulders.

  
"Hey, Sylvain! At least let us fight too!" Leonie yelled at the ginger angrily. Sylvain let out a chuckle as he impaled a soldier through his lance.

"That's okay, Leonie. Just chill out and conserve your strength." Sylvain (who was changed into a Dark Knight by Byleth for this battle at the last minute instead of staying as a Paladin) said as the Gautier Knights ram through their enemies while the Fraldarius soldiers stayed on their ground, defending the gates.

"I'm paid to fight you know!"

"I know, I know. How about you take those guys sneaking there?"

Leonie turned to look at the direction Sylvain pointed at. True enough, there's a group of pegasus knights coming in. She readied her bow, and the mercenaries with her readied their weapons as well.

"It's time to show them what we're made of." she told them. She lead the charge against the fliers, and she nocked an arrow, aiming at their leader.

She missed the leader, who easily dodged and went straight for Sylvain, and Leonie was left to deal with the rest of the enemy battalions.

Leonie cursed. Why is she missing on an important battle of all times? She tried to give chase but her way back to Sylvain is cut off by lancers.

"Sylvain Jose Gautier!" the leader of the pegasus yelled, her lance at the ready. Sylvain turned to look, confused as to why someone would call him by his full name, and then cursed under his breath.

It's the late Sir Gwendal's daughter, Gwendolyn. The one he hit on all those years ago.

Why is she siding with Cornelia? Isn't she suppose to be in Rowe? Is it because her father got killed in Ailell and now she's out for vengeance and this is the easiest way for her to get close to Derdriu?

It was him who delivered the final blow after all.

"Hey, Gwen. Long time no see." Sylvain said as he parried her lance thrust directed to his face. "I'm sorry but I'm no longer available. I have a loving wife now, so feel free to forget my promises back then."

His words seem to have infuriated her further, as she threw a javelin towards him. Sylvain managed to direct his horse to avoid the incoming projectile and countered with a fire ball.

Thank the Goddess he listened to Byleth, or else he doesn't have anything to counter with that can reach the flier above him.

"You are still full of horseshit!" Gwendolyn screamed at him, swooping low to grasp her javelin that was impaled on the ground and charged at him at ground level on her pegasi. "I didn't come here to personally take your life for such trivial matter!"

Sylvain knocked her javelin out of her hands and grabbed her arm when she passed by him, dragging her off the pegasi. She quickly shook his hand off and drew her sword.

"I'm here to avenge my father." She declared as Sylvain sighed sadly. "I will not accept that woman as our new ruler...not after what happened! You turned your back on the Kingdom after five years, only to join up with her, and even have the gall to become a knight for her..."

It's a never ending cycle of hate. Sylvain didn't mean to leave Dimitri's side like that. He just thought of seeking reprieve from all of it, maybe have a nice down time with former classmates in a neutral place.

But no one will understand that. For all he knows, him, Ingrid, Ashe and Mercedes are viewed as traitors by the Kingdom. It actually took some time for them to adjust their lives when they returned to their respective homes. Sylvain was lucky he wasn't kicked out by his father when he showed up with Mercedes by his side.

They continued to fight, with Leonie fighting off the paladins that came along with the pegasus knight, and Sylvain trying his hardest to spare Gwendolyn. He's sure Sir Gwendal does not want his only daughter to live only for revenge.

Then a new group of riders burst through the enemy ranks, and Sylvain immediately noticed Duke Goneril leading the charge.

Hey, reinforcements arrived in time.

Sylvain let out a sigh of relief at that, though a bit disappointed he won't be able to see Byleth's expression once she's reunited with Claude.

"Hey, Judith. Long time, no see. I'm glad you managed to find our King in time."

"Be quiet, Gautier boy." Judith huffed as she took off the helmet of her disguise. "Where's the Queen?"

"She's up front as always. Caspar is with her."

Nader saw the Titanus and he heaved a sigh.

Great. Just great. More monstrosities unique in Fodlan.

"Maybe I really should just retire." He mumbled as he looked over at Farid. "Hey, you're up! Malik and I will cover you."

Farid only stared in horror. Does Claude really think of taking on such thing?

Malik nudged his horse closer to Farid. "Don't worry. We got your back."

"Malik, look me in the eye and tell me where am I suppose to aim my bow at that mechanical thing? I highly doubt I could even make a dent on that thing!"

"Eh, let Claude handle that." Malik replied, nodding his head high above them. The two Kings of Almyra were up ahead and it looks like it's Claude who's swooping in to distract the Titanus. "We're here for the foot soldiers."

Farid sighed. "All for meeting Ylie..."

Malik grinned. "I knew you'd do it for her. I know I would."

"Then why not take the point for the Parthian shot? I would gladly swap with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Claude gave that job to you."

Farid took out his bow with a sigh and nudged his horse to go on ahead, with his men following him. They simultaneously nocked their bows and released once they were in range, surprising Cornelia's rear guard. They scrambled to keep their formation as Farid and his men continued to aim at them.

When one of the enemy cavalry units rode out to meet them, Farid turned his horse around and retreated. The enemy general gave chase to them, much to Farid's expectations. You'd think these Fodlan soldiers have enough senses not to give chase on a retreating battalion who are more experienced on horseback.

Farid turned around his horse, his thighs gripping his seat tightly so that he will not fall off, and aimed at the general's face. His men followed suit on their horseback and it baffled the enemy cavalry as a hundred or so arrows were being aimed at them. The general tried to disperse his men but was shot in the face by Farid's arrow. Soon after, a deluge of arrow shower rained upon them, killing or seriously wounding their horses and soldiers.

The knights that followed the cavalry units were met with the combined forces of Nader and Malik's battalions.

Their fight wasn't much of a fight, to Malik's disappointment. They had easily overwhelmed the rear guard with their skills and number.

Malik was even more disappointed to know that the enemy general who had mustered this force to attack Derdriu isn't in the rear. Normally these Fodlan generals keep to the back and let everyone die for them until it's time for them to die once reached by their enemy, cornered like a rat.

He then heard a growl not far from their position, and Malik was taken aback when one of Farid's arrow whizzed past his face. He saw his friend galloping towards him, taking out his sword and has his eyes trained on whatever's behind Malik. He turned to look and saw a wolf like beast about to lunge at him but Farid made his horse jump into the way and embedded his sword into the beast's paw.

It didn't do much but anger the beast further. And the next thing happened too fast for Malik to comprehend. He saw the beast swipe at Farid and him, unseating them from their horses and accumulating some wounds on the process, while he hears his uncle shouting his orders to take out the fiend.

Malik gingerly propped himself up on an elbow, feeling his right side stinging and looked down. It looks like the beast's claw got him at some point. The cut wasn't deep, though he might lose a lot of blood because of that if not treated right away.

His uncle has ordered for one of his regiments to take out the beast but it's overpowering them. Malik turned to look at his friend and his blood ran cold.

Farid isn't moving, still laying there on the ground.

No. No...

This can't be happening.

He's not going to let this happen.

If he was only fast enough in reacting to the danger behind him, Farid won't be...

Malik tried to get on his feet and ran over to Farid. He turned him over and saw that his friend is greatly wounded. His torso is wet due to the blood and there's a deep cut on Farid's right cheek. Farid's breathing is a bit shallow, Malik almost thought he's dead.

If ever Farid survives this, Malik is sure his friend will not let him live in peace because the face he had taken care of for so long is now marred with a scar.

"Hey, you two alright down there?" Malik heard Claude who had turned back to help them out with the beast. Hasan was also with him, wielding his axe easily and striking the beast on its head. Him and Nader double teamed the crest beast and killed it after two more well aimed strikes at its head. Claude landed down near them and he got off, running over worriedly.

"Is he still breathing?" Malik heard the worry in Claude's tone.

"Yes, but he's unconscious and losing a lot of blood. We need to get him to a healer."

Claude eyed his friend, noticing his bleeding side as well. "You both need a healer." he said firmly. Malik shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried for Farid."

"Get on Omar. We should be able to reach Derdriu and get the two of you looked at."

  
Marianne let out a breath, exhausted. Between healing allies and hurling magic at the enemy, she's about to collapse from the fatigue. The war they have fought months ago seems so much easier compared to their battle here.

Several crest beasts on the prowl, Titanus here and there, and enemy soldiers trying to storm the closed gates into the city, Marianne prayed to the Goddess for some divine intervention so that all the fighting end soon. They have been on their feet since the early hours of the day, fighting this battle. It's already quite well into the afternoon and there's no sign of the battle letting up any time soon.

"Lady Marianne!" she heard a monk call out to her, pointing at something at the distance.

She frowned. Enemy wyvern reinforcement?

"Can everyone still fight?" she asked.

"We can still use Resonant Lightning. But we can only do it once. If we miss or don't kill them in one shot..."

"I...understand. Please prepare everyone. And aim at the incoming wyverns."

Marianne then turned away from them, clenching her hands.

She's already saying her silent apologies to Byleth, who's fighting somewhere down there with Caspar, for not being able to hold up her side of defense.

The mages have formed behind her, readying their spell.

Marianne wondered if she'll see Linhardt rushing over before she falls. They've come a long way after all... For things to end like this...

She started on gathering her will to attack before the mages support her with their gambit.

"Wait, no, Marianne! Stop! It's me, Claude!" she heard the wyvern rider yell as he dodged her attack as soon as he got close.

Marianne's eyes widened at that, and she immediately called off the gambit as Claude landed on the parapet, sliding down on his wyvern.

Marianne only stared at him. "Is... Is that really you, Claude?"

"The one and only." he replied as he helped Malik slide the unconscious Farid down the wyvern's back. "I need your help."

"Ah, I was right that it was you, Claude." They heard Linhardt say as he came jogging over. "I was worried for you." He added when Marianne frowned at him. "Alois and Seteth has the western area covered. There's not much enemies there. The main bulk is right where Her Majesty and Caspar is."

"Can we guys catch up later?" Claude asked urgently as they laid Farid onto the ground. "These two need medical help, now."

Linhardt looked over at the two newcomers and then nodded. "We'll take care of them."

"Thank you. Now, where's Teach?"

"She's fighting down there." Marianne told him as she kneeled in front of Farid and started healing him with her magic. Linhardt went over to check on Malik before he started on healing him.

Claude nodded and got back on his wyvern. "Thank you. I'll see all of you later."

  
Byleth thought she was seeing double when a large group of wyvern flew past above them. She swore she saw a Barbarossa, which means Claude has finally arrived and he stopped by the parapet where Marianne is.

It seems like he also brought the Almyran counterpart of his Immortal Corps.

But then another Barbarossa flew in, with a much mature man riding an albino wyvern like Claude's, stringing his bow and killing the enemy general in front of her with a clean and sure strike.

Caspar was able to knock out his older brother and had him tied up. He also had some of the Leicester mercenaries escorts his brother into the city as prisoner. The rest of the Bergliez soldiers have given up on fighting once they saw their liege defeated.

The only ones left fighting Byleth were Cornelia's own men and a few more stray crest beast.

Byleth has discarded the half robe of her Enlightened One and clashing with a general to her right on a one on one duel with the Sword of the Creator in hand.

The Barbarossa above her were supporting her with his arrows, very much like what Claude would do.

After she had cut down the general, she turned her attention to the curvaceous mage in front of her.

This must be Cornelia, once a mage for the Blaiddyd Royal family.

Byleth wondered why did she run from the Kingdom after Edelgard's defeat. Is there something with Cornelia that she doesn't know about?

She knows Myson was one of the Slitherers. Is it possible that Cornelia has some connection to them as well, or is she really just a power hungry bint?

She readied her sword, taking steady breath.

"Ah, Fell Star. I'll eliminate you once and for all." Cornelia crooned and Byleth gripped her sword tighter.

There's no question about it. Cornelia is part of the Slitherers.

Byleth charged at her, the Sword of the Creator held low. She sliced upward once she got into Cornelia's space but the mage laughed at her, evading her.

"Ah, since this is our first meeting. I have a gift for you." The mage told her as she gestured to Byleth's left. She turned her head to look and saw a soldier holding a weapon she recognize.

Areadbhar, Dimitri's Relic weapon.

Her eyes widened as the crest stone glowed its ominous red light and the same dark magic that had consumed Miklan from before covered the soldier, engulfing his scream of pain.

He turned into a beast unlike anything they had ever fought. It towered above them, making Hasan pull away from the battle for he almost collided with the beast's head.

Upon the beast's back looks like some broken wings, giving off the same ominous glow. The beast let out a dreadful roar as it reared its giant claw and brought it down upon Byleth's location. She rolled out of the way, though the beast managed to kill a part of her Immortal Corps as well as the enemy soldiers around Cornelia.

Screams were heard as soon as that first attack happened, and many of the Imperial soldiers started scrambling away, eager to save their own lives.

Byleth glanced at Cornelia, who is watching her smugly.

"You can never win, Fell Star." she told her. "See the pain in that beast's eyes? That's what our poor dead King Dimitri looked like when you let him die!"

Byleth readjusted the Sword of the Creator in hand and charged at the beast who started drawing back its arm again to strike her. She jumped up on its arm once it tried to hit her on the ground and she drove her sword though it.

The beast roared in pain as it tried to swipe at her again with its other claw. She curled in a defensive manner and lessened the impact of its attack on her as she fell and rolled on the ground.

Hasan readied his wyvern company for an attack on the beast and rained arrows at it, and the Immortal Corps readied their own as well when Byleth stood up, loosening the Sword of the Creator into its whip-like version.

As soon as Hasan's wyverns moved out of the way when the beast strike them, the Immortal Corps released their own arrow rain at it.

Byleth heard Cornelia cussing as she also got hit by it. Byleth's lips quirked up a bit at that. The beast fell on its knees, the dust from the impact blinding them for a moment.

The beast looked like it's weakening and so she tried to aim between its eyes, charging right up to it, and she directed her whip attack at it.

The beast let out another roar of pain, and Byleth thought she finally killed it.

What she had considered to be broken wings on the monster's back proved to be not wings at all. But rather, a bigger version of a fragmented Areadbhar which detached itself from the body and attacked her before she could defend herself.

She was thrown backwards by the clash, her body hurting all over, the Sword of the Creator some ways away from her.

"Teach!" she heard Claude's frantic yelling as he aimed Failnaught at the beast and releasing the arrow. It struck the beast hard as it turned to look at him, roaring in anger.

Byleth gingerly got up, reaching for her sword and watched Claude fly around their enemy, aiming another shot.

She wasn't imagining it at all. There are two Barbarossas above her like some white-winged guardians, avoiding the tentacle-like fragments of Areadbhar that attacked her earlier.

Claude and his father aimed their bows at the beast and releasing it at the same time, circling it and Byleth took that chance to go up to it once more to deliver her blow.

She jumped up and brought down her sword on the beast's head. It still wasn't enough to kill it, as one of its tentacle-like appendage strike her mid-air. Byleth felt a pang of pain at her side.

She probably broke a rib or two when she got hit for the second time.

Claude caught her before she could hit the ground. His grin was strained as he sat her sideways on the saddle in front of him.

"You look horrible, Teach." he told her. "This wasn't what I was expecting. I should have brought the whole Almyran army and not just a select few."

He chuckled as he aimed another arrow at the beast below them. "This is the last strike to that monster. What kind of crest beast is this anyway?"

He released the arrow without waiting for Byleth's reply and it hit right in the middle of its forehead. The beast let out a final roar before it came crashing down into the ground. A good part of Cornelia's ground soldiers were killed by it.

"Put me down, Claude." Byleth said as she tore her eyes away from the beast that started to return to normal human, with the Areadbhar discarded on the ground, and locked into Cornelia's position.

"What? No. You're injured. I'll bring you back to Marianne."

"It's an order, Claude." she told him firmly.

Claude can see the anger in her eyes. He had only seen those eyes a couple of times before, and he knows better than to argue with her. He flew low and she dismounted, flicking her sword, ready to face Cornelia.

Cornelia only grinned at her. "How does it feel, Fell Star? To know that you have that strength but you weren't able to stop our King from rushing to his death?"

Byleth charged at her, her face now a mask of anger. She brought her sword down at Cornelia, but the mage avoided it but barely; Byleth managed to inflict a wound on one of her leg.

Cornelia then threw a fireball at her, which Byleth easily sliced in half before she herself casted fireball at the surprised mage.

She managed to burn Cornelia's left arm but one arm is still enough for an experienced mage like her to battle against Byleth.

Cornelia huffed as she hurled another magic at Byleth.

"You... You already sustained a lot of injury from that Areadbhar beast...how are you still..."

Byleth advanced on Cornelia ominously. "Thales is already dead, the Slitherers in ruin." She told the mage. "At the expense of Edelgard and Dimitri and many of my students...yet you continue to wreck havoc and spill blood of the innocents."

Byleth loosened the Sword of the Creator once again and timed her attack when Cornelia hurled a devastating fire magic at her. The whip-like Sword went past through the fire magic, disintegrating it and found its mark: Cornelia's heart.

"Such... Strength of the Fell Star..." Cornelia chuckled as the mage fell down on her knees. Byleth stood in front of her, coldly. "It's too bad... You never got to... Use that strength.. To save any of your... Precious students...And... You are starting to resemble that woman... How long do you think you can... Keep your peace?"

"I will never become like Rhea." Byleth said quietly as she retracted the Sword of the Creator and Cornelia fell down to the ground face first, the life draining out of her.

The remaining Immortal Corps, upon seeing their Queen victorious, let out a victory cry to signal the end of the battle.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started on the BL route some days ago, but I'm still on the early Academy phase so I have no idea if there's a special convo between Cornelia and Byleth. I didn't pay attention during the CF route bec I just want that one over with.
> 
> As for Gwendolyn, I originally wanted to name her Medea but teecup_angel managed to convince me that it's better to name her after her father, Sir Gwendal. And yes, she's inspired by Odin Sphere's Gwendolyn.
> 
> The Areadbhar crest beast is actually teecup_angel's idea bec I need an enemy that is not easily defeated by Byleth in two hits and asked for her help. And it's probably the reason why I procrastinated too bec...battle scenes.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over.  
Claude finally got to introduce Byleth to his parents.  
And truth bombs are dropped upon both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet quick one to make up for the delay.  
Thank you for your understanding. - bows-

Once everyone returned to Castle Riegan and were shown into the hall where the injured are being treated, all battered and exhausted, Claude immediately sought out Byleth to no avail.

He had lost sight of her when they reached the gates of Derdriu, being jostled by Malik and Farid who had finally regained consciousness and seems to be healed completely. The two of them did not let him go even when they reached the hall, fussing over him like some overly reacting doting older brothers to their youngest.

Though with the disapproving look on Marianne as she looked at the two Almyrans hugging Claude in relief states otherwise of their overall condition. Linhardt only scrunched his face at them, standing close to Marianne and holding her hand.

Claude guess one of his two idiots tried to hit on Marianne. Or maybe Linhardt, despite of being obviously a male. He doesn't know which one was hit on, and he doesn't want to know which of his idiots did it.

His parents and Nader were also being treated by the Seiros monks in one side of the hall, while Claude turned his head to look for Byleth. There's no sign of her mint hair.

Not even Seteth's green hair is in sight.

"Can you two please stop being dramatic for one moment?" he finally said, exasperated. "I'm looking for Teach and you will not be able to meet her if you keep me here with you!"

"We were worried for you, Your Majesty!" Farid said, in near tears. "I was woken up by that beast's roar and I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you and your father battling it."

"Don't get heart attack or else I'll have to live through one of Malik's dramatic moment yet again because of you." Claude muttered, still trying to get them off him. "Come on guys, it's hot. I'm sweating. I'm annoyed by it. Give me some space. And didn't I tell you to drop the formalities with me?"

Sylvain went up to him, with a very pregnant Mercedes. "Hello, Your Majesty. If you're looking for our Queen, she's with the Captain and Seteth in her quarters. She said she'll be here in a moment."

Mercedes giggled at Claude's shocked expression.

"Why are you calling me that, Sylvain?" Claude asked warily. Did Judith outed him? Or did he hear these two?

Sylvain winked at him mischievously. "Well, ask our Queen."

"Don't mind my husband, Claude. He's just giddy that the fight is over." Mercedes told him. "He even used it as a reason for me to patch him up even though there are far better healers around."

"Aw come on, Mercedes. You make it sound like you don't like patching me up..."

"Why would I find joy in patching up my own husband? I prefer you're safe and healthy."

"I'm glad everyone's settling down nicely." Claude replied as he shook off Malik and Farid. "Too bad Lorenz and the others aren't around."

"Yeah, well, our Queen is a stubborn one." Leonie pitched in as she joined the conversation. "If Seteth and Alois didn't contact us, she wouldn't even bother and still fight that enemy on her own."

"Well, she can do it on her own, with two healers behind her." Sylvain shrugged, but backpedaled when Mercedes and Claude frowned at him. "Hey, I'm just saying..."

From afar, Hasan and Maeve watched their son being surrounded by happy faces of his friends. Hasan then placed an affectionate hand on her knee.

"Sending him here really did wonders for his trust issues." he told her. "I should have never doubted you."

Maeve smiled at that. "Of course. When did I ever go wrong?" She then sighed wistfully, looking around the place. "It's been years since I've been here and it still looks the same..."

Hasan scratched his beard. "I believe this is the first time I've ever visited your home. I'd like to see more of it if you'll show me around."

"In the coming days, dear. We do need to rest before going home." Maeve answered him, placing her hand on top of his.

At the other side of the hall, Nader and Judith sat together with a tankard of Derdriu's finest mead.

"That...was a really dreadful fight." Judith exhaled, "And to think those two had to fight the reincarnation of Nemesis and the Ten Elites before..."

"I'm just glad it's over." Nader answered her. "And a few casualties on our side."

"I'm surprised you didn't run away this time."

Nader grimaced. "For the last time, I didn't run away."

Judith laughed at him, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I'm just joking. I'm really glad that you Almyrans took up arms and helped us. Thank you."

"Thank the kiddo for that, Judith." Nader told her, taking a large gulp of the mead. "If it's not for him, we wouldn't even be here."

Judith chuckled at that. "That's true. The boy did grow up well."

  
Byleth took the time to change out her dirty clothes and being tended to by one of the Cethleann monks while Seteth and Alois reported to her from the other side of the door.

"Dukes Bergliez and Varley are now incarcerated in one of the dungeons." Alois said. "And we have sent messengers to House Varley and House Aegir about your edicts."

"Remnants on the Imperial army have also been captured." Seteth added. "We have also secured Areadbhar here with us, and we will let you decided what to do with it. As for what the Margrave Gautier have reported about things going on in the former Kingdom of Faerghus, Catherine and Shamir had went on ahead to check on things."

Byleth sighed as she slipped into the white and gold dress Hilda had commissioned for her after the monk had patched her up. She did promise she'll wear it on her reunion with Claude.

It's almost the same one that she always wear during her off duty, a light white gown with a rather low cleavage cut, though she could probably blame that for being too big up front.

Or maybe Hilda did that on purpose.

The dress was accented by gold on the sleeves and the collar. And unlike her other dresses commissioned by Hilda, this one is more...body fitting top and an A-line skirt that seems to be made of silk.

She has a love-hate relationship with it.

The monk helped her braid her hair with the red and white ribbons as her signature look now.

She also wore the necklace Claude had given her.

She opened the door and found Alois and Seteth still standing there, with Seteth holding Areadbhar in his hands.

Seteth's face softened at the sight her. "Duke Goneril and Claude are waiting for you in the hall, along with everyone else."

Alois grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Byleth. I was worried when I saw that monster and knew you're the one facing it."

"We were worried." Seteth corrected him, before turning to Byleth. "Well, there's no need for you to hold this right now. I'll have Areadbhar secured until you decide what you want to do with it."

Byleth smiled at them. "Thank you both, for being there for me always."

Alois and Seteth glanced at each other at that then smiled.

"It's what family do, Byleth." Seteth told her.

"That's true. It would be remiss of my duty as your second father if I don't look after you."

Byleth hugged them, surprising them. They just pat her on the back awkwardly.

"You two better get your injuries checked as well." She said, letting them go. "I'll see you at dinner."

They watched her go out of the room and didn't speak to one another until the door closed behind her and her footsteps fading away.

"She has changed so much, didn't she?" Seteth finally said. "When she came to the Monastery, she's devoid of emotions. It was hard to connect with her."

"I know, right? But the loss of the Captain probably what had set her in this path." Alois replied. "Jeralt also has a hard time expressing his emotions, unless he's drunk. He was her everything...and now I feel like an inferior being, trying to fill in his shoes."

"Don't say that. You are a big help to her, as a father figure." Seteth said. "But perhaps, we have Claude to thank for all of this."

Alois sighed sadly. "I don't think I'm ready yet to give a daughter away for marriage."

"I would gladly walk Byleth down the aisle if you find it hard. I am her surrogate older brother after all."

"What? No. I'm her second father. It's my duty."

"You just said you're not ready, so I merely offered to be a substitute."

  
When Byleth stepped into the hall, Claude's eyes were drawn to her, blurring and tuning everyone out.

His jaw dropped at how she looks.

Her clothes were so simple, yet it's still regal and beautiful.

He's not a religious man, but he'll worship Byleth for the rest of his life.

Those braids she had done to her hair brought out the pretty demure side of hers.

He had always thought of her beautiful.

But now she transcends that and he couldn't even think of a word to describe her.

She's just...

So beautiful.

He doesn't even have the proper words of apology to Ignatz in his mind, for he really thinks that Byleth Eisner is more beautiful than any goddess out there.

Linhardt only groaned in disgust as he pulled Marianne aside as Claude started to walk towards Byleth, entranced by her.

Malik and Farid also watched Claude walk towards her, his walk becoming faster in each step he takes toward her. They looked at Byleth and saw why Claude is so enamored with her.

Their elders also watched Claude as he started running towards Byleth, his eyes alight with joy.

"Teach!" Claude finally called out happily, catching Byleth by her midriff and lifting her up in the air, spinning her around in his arms.

Byleth held onto his shoulders, surprised by him, since she didn't notice him running towards her for she was busy checking on the nearby soldiers.

Claude set her down, framed her face with his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips, making everyone look anywhere but them.

Hasan grumbled something under his breath, sliding a gold coin into Maeve's hand discreetly. Maeve smiled at that.

"Thank you for your patronage, Your Majesty. Never bet against me again."

Malik also let out a disgruntled noise as he slid a coin to Farid's hand.

"I told you he's the romantic type." Farid told him. "You spent more time with him, but I know Claude better than you. Camellias are his favorite flowers for a reason."

"He said it was sunflowers." Malik muttered under his breath.

Nader only rolled his eyes while Judith watched them carefully.

"He really is Hasan's kid." Nader grumbled.

"Really? That brute looked at Maeve liked that?" Judith asked curiously, looking over at the other Royal couple in the hall. "Hard to imagine."

"They don't do that in front of the Court, but they do it in front of me." Nader sighed. "As if that would make me want to settle down."

Judith snorted. "Good thing I never had to go through that."

Back at Claude and Byleth, the two of them broke the kiss, and were smiling at one another, oblivious to everyone around them.

Claude couldn't believe she's finally in his arms once again. He slid his arms around her waist to hold her close.

"Missed me, Teach?" He winked at her playfully.

Byleth let out a laugh, which is music to his ears.

He missed her so much.

Then her smile became a frown as Byleth reached out to frame his face with her hands. Claude's face turned red at the softest touch of her palms.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at his face with a pout forming on her lips.

Claude decided to make a quip. "You really like looking at my face, don't you? I have no idea what you find so interesting."

Byleth pouted further, squishing his face. Claude only winced at that.

"Byleth, what's wrong?" he managed to squeak. He saw her eyes dart at Nader then at his father, before she let go of his face and placed her hands on his chest, looking down sadly.

Claude stared at her.

Did she really... Thought that he'll grow out his beard??

"Wait... Are you...really into that?" he asked incredulously. Byleth looked away from him, disentangling his arms around her waist and walked off the other direction.

"Aw come on, Teach. I didn't know!" Claude said as he chased after her. "It'll grow back! I promise!"

Hasan chortled in his corner as Maeve returned his gold. "I told you the beard is essential. That's what attracted you to me, right? Never doubt the beard, sweetheart."

Maeve rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Hasan."

Malik grinned at Farid who is denying him his gold. "Aw come on, pay up. I told you she likes beard. I don't know how Claude convinced you that his baby-face can win women over."

Next to them, Marianne let out a chuckle as they watched Claude woo Byleth back into his arms.

"It's been a long time since we've seen Her Majesty this lively."

"I just hope they won't do a Gautier move." Linhardt said, making Sylvain pout at their direction.

"Hey, that's uncalled for."

Malik and Farid stopped their banter, turning to look at them, finally realizing what they're saying.

Her Majesty?

That woman is...?

"Uh, I'm sorry for asking this so suddenly... But when you say 'Her Majesty'... Do you mean... Her?" Farid asked reluctantly. They all turned to look at him, slightly bewildered.

"Huh? You mean that woman Claude is trying to win back?" Sylvain asked them. "That's our Queen, Byleth Eisner. Well, she used to be our professor but the little details don't matter."

"The little details does matter, Sylvain." Leonie said with a frown as Caspar finally found his way to their side after visiting his brother in the dungeons.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked cheerfully.

"You only missed that one moment where Duke Riegan and Her Majesty just professed their love in front of everyone." Linhardt informed him.

"Huh, Duke Riegan's really back. No wonder Her Majesty is chipper than usual."

"Well, Duke Riegan doesn't have to do any Gautier move," Sylvain said as he glared at Linhardt who only raised his hand in defense. "He's marrying the Queen in the future, so that makes him and House Riegan secured in the seat of power. I just wonder how he ever managed to convince a number of elite Almyran soldiers to join him in helping us."

Malik bristled at that. "Duke Riegan?" he said, unable to contain himself. "Claude is the full pledged King of Almyra!"

Everyone stared at him, except for Linhardt who yawned.

"And our Queen is also the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros." Linhardt added.

Malik and Farid stared at him, their jaws dropping.

Claude's "Ylie" is really that Byleth Eisner who sent Judith to Almyra as her secret envoy?

Claude is marrying the new Queen of Fodlan, who also happen to be the Head of the Church?

How will that even work out politically?

Meanwhile, Claude managed to catch Byleth and hoisted her up in bridal style and carried her over to his parents to introduce her formally. He was oblivious to all the betting that happened earlier, or to the shocking revelations that happened between their friends.

"Well, you've been asking about her for the past eight months and now here she is in front of you." He grinned at them. Byleth frowned at him.

"Claude, put me down. This is hardly proper way to be introduced to your parents."

"And then you'll walk off on me? I'm not risking that."

"Claude..."

"No can do, Teach."

Byleth turned her attention to his parents. "I'm...really sorry about this situation. I would greet you and thank you properly for coming to our aid but..."

"We should be the one apologising." Maeve chuckled. "It's really nice to meet you, Byleth."

"Oh, and Teach is the Queen of Fodlan." Claude added, making Hasan take a sharp breath and Maeve staring at him. "And she's the Archbishop. I hope you don't mind that."

He then turned to Byleth in his arms. "This is King Hasan, Blessed of the East. And my mother, former Duchess Riegan and Queen of Almyra: Maeve von Riegan, Matriarch of the East."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, former King and Queen since I've ascended the throne. And we'll be taking over their roles soon." He winked at her.

Byleth stared at him. She's still not really good with politics but she knows a complication when she sees one.

Seeing that look on her face, Claude added, "Teach, I didn't expect this as well. But it all works out for our dream of no walls between our countries, right?"

"Yes but Claude..."

"Don't sweat the details. We can figure it out." He winked at her.

Hasan and Maeve glanced at each other, feeling like they have seen that kind of scenery before.

Ah, yes. When Maeve convinced Hasan that she's coming to Almyra with him.

"I guess Claude is really your son." Hasan grunted. Maeve grinned at him.

"He only got your looks, but he got my brains. You finally admitted Judith's right."

"Please don't embarass me in front of Teach." Claude cut into their conversation. "I don't want her to see how lovey dovey you are."

"Hah, speak for yourself, kid." Hasan told his son, eyeing him and Byleth in his arms. Claude childishly stuck his tongue out at his father, something that Byleth found adorable.


	12. United Kingdom of Fodlan and the King of Unification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude helps out in clearing the problem in the Kingdom.
> 
> Kissy Claude.
> 
> Claude hugging-machine.
> 
> And doting older brothers abound.

Claude sighed into Byleth's shoulder, his arms around her waist as they did a lazy turn of a slow dance in his grandfather's office.

It has been some days since the Battle for Derdriu, and everyone is still resting and recuperating from their injuries.

Claude has sought out Byleth after breakfast that day, and a servant pointed him to the office. Sure enough, Byleth is in there, looking at the reports sent in by Shamir and Catherine who were in Charon.

He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he read the report.

It looks like Count Rowe, alongside the Gaspard Militia, have started the fight against the Blaiddyd loyalists. Those who also reside in the Fhirdiad Capital that is against the Loyalists seems to have launched their own attacks against the Gautiers unexpectedly.

Loyalists who were imprisoned by Cornelia during that time when Byleth went missing, were killed in the attack, though some survived and somehow found themselves at the mercy of the Mateus militia organized by Felix and Annette.

Sylvain has gone on ahead to help out with the situation, leaving Mercedes again in Derdriu where she is safe.

Linhardt and Marianne have returned to Edmund, on Linhardt's insistence because he wants to continue his studies and will not let Marianne be in any kind of danger again. Caspar went with them for the time being, wanting to rest for a moment.

Leonie had said her goodbyes to them, and she was embarassed by the mercenaries bidding Byleth goodbye in a tearful manner. Some of them actually shed tears, while others promised that they will drop by to visit her.

Rodrigue and Gustave have not sent request for aid, but it doesn't matter to Byleth. As soon as her troops have recovered, she will personally march into Faerghus.

That was when Claude let out a sigh as he took the report from her hands and pulled her up into a hug.

"Teach, you should still be resting...." he told her, running his hand on her back in a relaxing manner as they turned slowly. "Compared to what we have just endured days ago, this uprising is going to be shortlived. You have me now by your side, as well as the Almyran elites."

"Yes, I know that, Claude, but I can't let up on my duties."

"I admire how dedicated you are to your work, even way back our Academy days. But it frustrates me to no end that you refuse to rest when you need it the most."

"The same could be said to you, seeing that you have trusted friends by your side now. I seem to remember it took me a long while to gain your trust. Not to mention, you didn't trust any of the Golden Deers with your schemes."

Claude grimaced. "Please, Teach. I trust my fellow Deers, but a scheme is going to be useless if a lot of people know about it. You'll never know when they will slip up. I love my big guy Raph, but with his booming voice, everyone will know of the plan."

Byleth sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I told you I'm not fit to be a leader for this kind of thing."

"Nonsense. You're a natural." Claude scoffed, hugging her tighter, wiggling their hug sideways, eliciting a chuckle from Byleth. "You just missed me that's why you're not being yourself." He looked down at her face, grinning. Byleth only smiled at that.

"Well, I have to admit I wasn't entirely myself while I was away from you." Claude continued but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They stopped their makeshift dance and looked at their visitors.

Alois entered the office, alongside Malik and Farid. Byleth has to admit that she thought Malik and Farid were Claude's half brothers or something, seeing that they all have the same scheming looks. She even thought Claude was joking when he introduced Malik as Nader's nephew. To her, Nader looks like an innocent bear, while Malik can really pass off as Claude's older brother.

Or maybe it has something to do with being a high ranking Almyran? Is a scheming expression a prevalent look among those in power? She did saw that kind of look before on Lorenz during their Academy days.

Upon seeing the couple locked in an embrace, Malik grimaced while Farid only ignored them pointedly, looking around the office. It was only Alois's fatherly frown that made Claude let go of Byleth, but only slightly. He still has both of his arms around her waist, and their hips still glued to one another. Byleth rested her hands on his forearms, looking at her second father with curiosity, for being followed around by the King of Almyra's closest confidants is a rare sight.

"Anything we can do for the three of you?" Claude asked them, not bothering to hide his annoyance for being disturbed. He never got the chance to have Byleth to himself the previous days because her work as Queen and Archbishop took most of her time.

Mostly doing some minor healing and checking on damages on Derdriu. Reports from Ordelia, Gloucester and Aegir are slowly trickling in and thankfully there's not much damage done except for that one border town in Ordelia, while reports on the former Kingdom of Faerghus comes in every other day.

"Your parents have decided to have a look around the territory and so will not be available for the next couple of days." Malik informed him. "They're leaving the command of their troops to my uncle and the Lady Judith."

Claude frowned. Now is not really the time for his parents to go on a picnic but he let it pass. It's been a while since his mother was home, so she probably went to visit his grandfather and uncle's graves. And probably tour his father around. From what he have eavesdropped on some time ago, his father only managed to go as far as the nearest town from the border where he met his mother apparently.

"As for the trouble up in Faerghus," Alois sighed, crossing his arms. "The Blaiddyd loyalists seem to be intent on not asking for our aid. If we ever march in there without invitation, they will see it as a slight on their honor and pride as Knights. We can't convince them to completely unite under your name if that happens, even if with the help of Margrave Gautier and former Duke Fraldarius."

Claude glanced at Byleth, seeing her troubled frown. He then sighed as he looked back up at Alois.

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of a way to figure this mess out."

His statement made Malik and Farid stare at him. "Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but you are the King of Almyra and meddling in Fodlan affairs isn't exactly in your agenda of coming here." Malik told him with a frown. "You only came here as military support as far as we can remember. Anything political is not our business. In fact, we should get back to Almyra soon."

"Besides, we still haven't ironed out the problems in regards to your marriage with... Her Grace? Her Majesty?" Farid ended his words in question, looking over at Alois and Byleth for some kind of clarification.

Alois only shrugged. "Don't even ask her what you should call her. She will insist that you call her by name, even if it's inappropriate. Since you're not part of Fodlan or the Church of Seiros, and you're part of a foreign delegation... Her Majesty is more appropriate."

"I am still Duke Riegan of Fodlan." Claude reminded them. "I just...left temporarily. I still have a duty to finish here."

Malik only sighed. "I am still surprised how you can be so optimistic despite of everything."

"Nothing to be gained being pessimistic by everything. Especially here in Fodlan. As for the wedding with Teach, don't worry. I have it all under control. Any political complications will not be a problem."

Byleth only looked at him curiously, and Claude grinned at her, winking mischievously.

"I don't trust that smile nor that phrasing." Farid muttered.

"And that's why I said I can only trust Claude as far as I can throw him." Malik told him, making Claude scowl at their direction.

"I really wonder why I keep the two of you around."

"You love us like your older brothers, that's why."

"I never asked for older brothers like you two."

"You're stuck with us, Claude. You can't do anything about it."

"Is there a way that I can get a different set of brothers?"

"You can't return us, Claude. You don't have the receipt."

"Excuse me, Your Majesties." Mercedes said politely as she approached them in the garden where they were having tea and discussing things.

Byleth and Claude looked up at her, setting down their teacups and Claude changing his expression from a serious one to a cheerful one.

"Hello, Mercedes." Byleth greeted her. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Well...yes, Your Majesty." Mercedes replied, putting a hand over her tummy as she smiled candidly, feeling the baby kick. She's almost six months into her pregnancy and it looks like she's carrying twins, but the physician inside Castle Riegan told them that he only found one healthy heartbeat. "I heard you plan to go to Fhirdiad by request of Lord Rodrigue to assist Sylvain...I want to accompany you."

Byleth frowned at her. "Mercedes, I can't risk you and your baby by bringing you into a dangerous situation. Sylvain will hate me if something happens."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. My baby and I are strong and healthy." The kind-hearted healer smiled at her. "I'm worried for Sylvain, and since Fhirdiad is close to Gautier, I thought we can go home together."

Claude pursed his lips together, thinking. "Well, there's little reason for us to fight in Fhirdiad actually. We're just going to go there as some kind of intimidation tactics."

Byleth turned her attention to him. "Claude."

The warning tone in the way she called his name made Claude smile at her. Ah, Byleth casually slipped into her Professor-mode when she's being over protective.

"Don't worry Teach. Malik and Farid are more than enough to be her bodyguards. They kept me alive for this long, so you can trust them to protect Mercedes."

"It's not about an issue of trust, Claude."

"I know, I know. But there's really a small chance of fighting breaking out once we get there." Claude assured her, reaching out to hold her hand. "It's a small uprising compared to what we went through. Besides, if the former Duke Fraldarius had deemed it necessary to ask for our aid finally, then that means he's also tired of all the fighting. We can finally put all of Fodlan under a unified ruler once and for all."

"Claude, making them bend on their knees forcefully does not make me any different to a tyrant."

"It still surprises me that you are such a benevolent ruler despite being the Ashen Demon and all that previously. But you don't have to worry about looking like a tyrant. You are charming as that time at dawn when I first met you in Remire village."

"Claude von Riegan."

"Teach, you are starting to sound like my mother."

Mercedes giggled at the sight of them, making Byleth and Claude look over at her, abashed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to do that in front of you." Claude told her sheepishly. "But rest assured, there will be no fighting going to happen. Well, if there is one, it's going to be a short fight. But, can you tell us how cold is it in the Kingdom at this time of the year? I don't want my men to get caught off guard and contract colds or flu."

Sylvain rushed over to one section of Fhirdiad to meet up with Byleth and Claude along with the Knights of Seiros and a select few of the Almyran army. Claude deemed it's better for Nader and Judith to guard Derdriu and wait for his parents to finish their trip around nearby Riegan towns.

Byleth and Claude were bundled up in winter clothes, and their men were garbed similarly. Claude had put on additional clothes, making him puffier than he already looks with his old Duke Riegan clothes he decided to wear for this journey much to the annoyance of Malik and Farid.

He's the King of Almyra, and must wear appropriate clothes for said position. As much as they like Byleth as a person, they cannot help but feel that Claude is being subservient to her, and if their marriage pushes through, that will not bode well for Almyra.

Almyra will not bow to their western neighbor who had long since demonised them for how many generations.

The two of them fear for the Agardaes bloodline and reign if ever Claude get ousted if he still want to pursue the marriage with Fodlan's Queen and Archbishop. They don't want the throne but they can't afford any of the Agardaes branch family taking the throne and ruin Almyra with pointless wars.

"Your Majesty, I'm really sorry that you have to come out all this way..." Sylvain started, bowing politely. "The uprising is almost quelled and--Mercedes?" He stared at his wife, who was flanked by Malik and Farid. Mercedes smiled at him, giving him a small cheerful wave.

"Hello, Sylvain. You look like a disaster."

"Wait... What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I asked Her Majesty to bring me along. At least you don't have to do twice the journey to go home to Gautier territory. Besides, I heard Felix and Annette are here. It would be nice to go home with them, right?"

Sylvain sighed, going over to her and hugging her. "Unfortunately, I still haven't seen them."

"Right, I'm sorry for butting into a husband and wife reunion," Claude said after he helped Byleth down her horse. "But we'll be needing more information about the status here."

Sylvain straightened up to look at them. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Count Rowe is still not captured, but majority of his allies are already dead or captured by us. It was hard for Sir Gustave to hold back the Charon soldiers from killing everyone in sight, since most of the militia were not really on board on doing this."

"It would appear that they have concentrated their forces here instead of the other regions." Claude noted.

"Well, Fhirdiad is the seat of power for the Blaiddyd Royal family for generations. There is great significance to the place for us citizens of Faerghus."

Claude looked up at the castle, pursing his lips. "I see..."

"Alois, I want you to accompany the Margrave to round up the stragglers." Byleth told the Captain. Alois only nodded at that while Sylvain only frowned.

"No offense, Your Majesty, but I prefer to be with my wife right now. The place is still a battlefield, and I want to protect her. I can send one of my men to accompany the Captain and the Knights."

Byleth gave him her consent and Sylvain called for one of his men to lead Alois and the Knights to the fight. Sylvain turned his attention back to them.

"Lord Rodrigue is up in the castle." he told them. "I'll accompany you there. It's the safest place right now."

Byleth and Claude decided it's better to walk on foot rather than go back up on the horses they were riding earlier. They didn't expect that even the slightest whisper of wind will be that cold.

As much as Claude likes the way Byleth's cheeks were rosy from the cold even though she had put on the cream Malik had purchased for her from Anna who stopped by Derdriu, he's not really liking the temperature.

No wonder Dimitri and the other Kingdom nobles back then were easily irritated by the slight heat in Garreg Mach. He couldn't imagine what it was like for them suddenly when they met up with Judith in Ailell. He thought he was going to pass out there, on the verge of stripping his clothes however undignified it was.

Once at the gates of the castle, an arrow whizz past and hit Byeleth on the shoulder. Claude caught her in his arms as Sylvain held up a protective arm, shielding Mercedes behind him. Malik and Farid took up their positions, their bows at the ready.

"Teach? Are you okay?" Claude asked worriedly. Byleth let out a sigh, looking at the arrow lodged into her cloak and shoulder.

"Nothing new." She told him as she carefully took out the arrow and warm blood started trickling down her clothes underneath the cloak. Mercedes crouched next to them, healing her shoulder.

"Thank you." Byleth told her simply as Claude helped her up. Claude turned his attention to Sylvain.

"What's the meaning of this? Have you turned on against Teach?"

"What? No. I'm sworn as her knight, and I'd rather die than point my lance at her."

"Then the former Duke..."

"No, Lord Rodrigue is a decent man. He will not resort to doing this."

Malik let loose of his arrow at the direction where Byleth's attacker was, who had released his own arrow directed at Byleth. It clashed in mid air and ricocheted off harmlessly to either side.

Claude took Failnaught out and aimed at the men charging them. He took them out in a consecutive manner, and his irritation is palpable.

"These are not the former Duke's men, are they?"

"No, they're not." Sylvain answered as he looked over at their light armor. "These are...people from the Gaspard Militia that we managed to convince to surrender."

Claude frowned at that. "Managed to convince? Or do you mean they managed to fool you so that they could easily take the castle from the inside?"

"Claude." Farid called his attention. The King of Almyra turned his head to look at his friend.

The former Duke Fraldarius have appeared by the parapet and have halted the archers' attacks.

"Hey, what's the big idea attacking the person you requested aid from?" Claude called out to him angrily.

The gates opened at the Duke's command as he disappeared once again. Claude lead them into the castle, his weapon still at the ready. They were met by the Duke by the courtyard.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Your Majesty." Rodrigue said, bowing apologetically to Byleth. "The Gaspard archers are still jittery after they have defected to us. They did not mean to hurt you."

Claude huffed at that. "A little bit lower and it would have hit her heart, instantly killing her. I don't think they did that accidentally."

Rodrigue sighed. "I understand your distrust of them. But these men were friends of Ashe Ubert, who only wanted to live peacefully. They were conscripted by Jason and were sent to die for some foolish notion he has in that mind of his."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "Jason?"

"The new Count, Jason Marius Rowe, who staged all of this." Rodrigue sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He forcefully took the seat from his father who was ready to kneel before Your Majesty...he had also imprisoned his younger brother who was opposed to all of this. I'm guessing Cornelia had enticed him to act like this."

Claude scrunched his nose at that, while Malik and Farid stood close to their King.

"I'm heading out and see for myself if that's true." Claude said suddenly, making everyone look at him. "Teach, you stay here and...put this in Dimitri's grave." He handed her Areadbhar to her surprise.

"His Majesty was never buried here." Rodrigue told them, making Claude roll his eyes.

"Spare me the lies, Lord Rodrigue. I know that Dedue brought him back here but he was never given a proper send off. I intend to correct that after all of this chaos."

Sylvain and Mercedes stared hard at Rodrigue. He kept it a secret from them that Dimitri's been laid to rest in the Royal family's Mausoleum?

Claude left Byleth (after giving her a kiss on the lips), with Malik and Farid trailing behind him as well as their men. Byleth turned to look at Rodrigue, her eyes narrowing.

"Is what Claude said true about Dimitri being laid to rest here after Gronder Field?"

"I..." Rodrigue faltered, then sighed. "Yes. Forgive me, Your Majesty. Margrave. For keeping it a secret."

"Why would you keep it a secret from us, Lord Rodrigue?" Sylvain burst out angrily. "We thought...we already felt terrible of leaving his side during the war...after all that had happened to our friend...we all thought His Majesty was never... We all thought we left him to rot in Gronder Field!"

"It was important at that time, Margrave. If the Empire knew that His Majesty's body was brought back to Fhirdiad after how they had mercilessly killed him that day, they will attack and desecrate the Royal Mausoleum and lay waste to Faerghus, to ensure everything about its history and traditions erased from all texts and existence."

"We were his friends!" Sylvain said, balling his fists in anger. Mercedes laid a hand on his arm to calm him down. Tears threatened to spill over Sylvain's eyes as he looked away from his wife.

Byleth took a deep breath. "Can you escort me to Dimitri's resting place, Lord Rodrigue? I have to return something that belongs to him."

Rodrigue nodded at that. Byleth instructed her Immortal Corps to remain on guard and tell Claude where they went if he returns early as they entered the castle and down to the Mausoleum along with a guide.

The former Duke Fraldarius stopped at an unnamed crypt at the farthest end of the mausoleum.

"It has been a long time since he was laid to rest here. It's not wise to open it due to the embalming." Rodrigue said, looking at the tomb sadly. "We have not...etched his name in fear of being discovered, especially when there was unrest with Rowe and Cornelia."

Byleth let Sylvain and Mercedes approach the crypt, and watched the Margrave hunch over it, crying silently. Mercedes also have tears streaming down her cheeks as she rubbed her husband's back in a consoling manner.

"Lord Rodrigue." Byleth addressed him quietly. "There's no more need of secrecy. As soon as Claude returns and the fighting is over, I want all Blaiddyd loyalists in the Audience Hall and tell them about this."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. And...thank you for your understanding."

"But please open the crypt so I can return what is rightfully his." she told him, holding up Areadbhar in her hands. Rodrigue sighed in a resigned manner.

"Margravine Gautier," Rodrigue said to Mercedes. "Please step back to a safe distance. We don't know what will happen to you and your baby once we open the crypt."

Mercedes nodded as she moved away with Sylvain to a proper distance and Rodrigue had someone open the crypt. Byleth covered her nose as the gas from the inside of the crypt escaped and she looked into it, with Rodrigue next to her.

What remains of Dimitri lay there, garbed in the royal clothes of a King. Byleth sighed as she laid Areadbhar next to him, saying a quiet apology for not being strong enough to save him, and instructed them to close it.

She laid her hands on the cover, closing her eyes and trying to remember the sealing spell Rhea had once taught her so that no one else can come and take Areadbhar for their own gain.

After that, she turned to Rodrigue. "Please have his name on this crypt. It's the least we can do for him."

Rodrigue bowed low. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They returned above ground, with Sylvain still wiping his eyes with Mercedes's handkerchief.

Claude has returned and was coming in from the inner courtyard, along with two familiar faces he managed to tie up. Byleth's three companions stared at them.

Claude smiled at them. "They were sneaking off after the battle, so I thought I'd tie them up so you can see them at least."

"You should have just let us go, Claude." Felix snarled at him. "I have no intention of going back to Fraldarius."

"Hey, that's not for me to decide." Claude told him. "Your family's worried for the two of you, so I thought I'd help out on a little family reunion."

Mercedes looks like she's going to cry again as she looked at Annette. Annette saw it and immediately told Claude, "Untie me, Claude!"

"If you promise not to run away."

"I won't."

Claude nodded and Malik untied her. Annette rushed over to Mercedes to hug her and the two shared tears of joy for being reunited. Sylvain and Rodrigue only stood in front of Felix with frowns on their faces.

"You look like shit." Sylvain finally told him. "I can't believe you ran off on us with Annette."

"That's none of your business, Sylvain. And I'm not going to be the next Duke Fraldarius, so save your breath, Father."

Claude moved away from them, standing close to Byleth. She gave him a look over, to see if he's injured or not.

"A sprained ankle." He informed her, noticing her looks at him. "I slipped earlier and those two just laughed at me instead of helping me up."

Byleth smiled at that. "I've always told you to keep an eye on where you're going."

"Byleth, please. We're not in the Academy anymore." Claude told her, feigning annoyance. "I don't want to live in a constant reminder that you were my professor."

"You wouldn't get that at all if you kept in mind what I have taught you."

"Byleth..."

Alois cleared his throat behind them. "Your Majesties...the uprising has been quelled successfully, thanks to Duke Riegan...I mean, the King of Almyra and his troops. We have sent messengers to the remaining Blaiddyd loyalists and nobles to gather here in Fhirdiad."

Byleth frowned at her fiancé. "What are you scheming, Claude?"

Claude framed her face with his hands and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "You'll know when they arrive." He turned his attention to Alois. "Thank you, Captain...or should I say, father-in-law?"

Alois grimaced. "Speaking as Byleth's second father, I am not ready yet to walk her down the aisle, Claude. At least give me enough time to accept this reality that she's getting married."

"Don't worry, Alois. I'll take care of her. I've always done so, and you saw that yourself."

"Yes, I know. But still, you're taking away a surrogate daughter of mine to Almyra. Who knows when I'll see her again?"

"You'll see her every now and then, Alois." Claude assured him. "She is still the Queen and the Archbishop, so she still have duties here. It just so happen she's going to live with me in Almyra."

"Now that I've thought about it, your brothers were right. How will you even iron things out in your marriage? If Byleth was just an ordinary person, there won't be any problem at all..."

Claude let out a sigh. He guess those two calling themselves his older brothers have stuck and he can't do anything about it.

He guess he'll just have to make them his sworn brothers, and not just a fealty of loyalty to him. That way, he can make them feel regret of choosing him as their younger brother.

He's still a prankster and a schemer who likes to put some slow activating poisons (laxatives) underneath all his Kingly nature.

"Don't worry. It's all fleshed out." Claude assured him. "All I need is for this business to finish and we can all focus on the dowry Almyra will give and the preparation for the wedding itself."

It took a few days for all the Kingdom nobles to arrive in Fhirdiad and they all gathered in the Audience Hall, where Claude and Byleth stood at the bottom of the King's throne.

Sylvain and Mercedes stood near them, with Rodrigue and Gustave behind them. Felix stood next to Annette, disgruntled, because she wanted to go home with Mercedes and see the baby once it's born. He's still adamant on not taking the title of Duke, so Sylvain get to keep Fraldarius for a little while longer until Felix decided to come home and give Annette a life she deserves in peace.

Ashe and Ingrid stood at the very front row, confused to what's going on but they're glad to see Annette and Felix well and alive.

The Knights of Seiros stood at attention around the Hall, and Alois himself stood near Claude and Byleth.

"I'm glad everyone could make it." Claude said with a smile, and Byleth noticed immediately that he carries himself differently.

There was nothing of that playful Claude she's accustomed to. Nor that grumpy one when he has to talk to a large crowd.

She could very well see that his short time as King, Claude has matured greatly.

"I know no one knows me personally here, so I'll introduce myself." Claude continued. "I'm Claude von Riegan, the Leader of the Leicester Alliance. Well, used to be since my good friend Count Gloucester have taken over for me during my absence. And before you is none other than the Queen of Fodlan herself."

Claude could see the frowns on the Kingdom nobles when he re-introduced Byleth to them. Of course they know her, she's one of the few people who have mint green hair in Fodlan.

"Well, anyways. I gathered all of you here to ask you to cooperate with the Queen in building a new Fodlan and a new future for our children." Claude said to them, glancing over at Rodrigue and Gustave. "I'm not asking you to swear fealty to the Queen, since I know you are loyal to the Blaiddyds. And I will honor that. I know I'm just a distant relative to them, but I hope you will help us out in building a better tomorrow."

Malik and Farid glanced at each other. It's unusual for Claude to speak like this, using his bloodline discreetly in order to sway things into his favor.

He's more conniving back in Almyra, and has nothing to do with his ancestry. He used to hate his blood after all.

Byleth then stepped forward. "The late King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has also been laid to rest in the Royal Mausoleum. I have seen to it as Archbishop to send him in eternal rest."

This news ruffled the nobility in front of them. Felix, Annette, Ingrid and Ashe stared hard at her. Felix turned to Sylvain.

"Is this true, Sylvain? The boar.... No, Dimitri has been...?"

"Yes. It was Dedue who brought him back, according to Duke Riegan, after the fight in Gronder Field. I don't know how he managed it since we met up in Enbarr to fight the Emperor..." Sylvain replied quietly. "I... I have seen His Majesty in his tomb."

Felix looked away, tears threatening to spill, while Ingrid covered her mouth and tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Ashe placed his arms around her shoulder. Annette also buried her face into Mercedes's arms.

"Thank you, Your Grace." They heard Gustave speak as everyone turned to look at him. He had gotten down on his knee and has his head bowed low. "For granting the Blaiddyds the peace they deserve. I will pledge the remaining days of my life to your cause, to build a future for our children."

Annette stared hard at her father, fresh new tears flowing out of her eyes. Felix also stared hard at his own father, Rodrigue, who went down on his knee as well.

"While my territories are under the Margrave Gautier's protection and I'm no longer in service as a Duke, I will continue on supporting Your Majesty as a knight." Rodrigue said. "I intend to correct my mistakes as Duke and make a better land for our children and grandchildren."

Sylvain and Mercedes looked at Felix and Annette at the same time. Felix turned red at their questioning looks, while Annette's tears stopped flowing suddenly.

"It's not what you think." Felix said gruffly, crossing his arms and saw Ingrid and Ashe also staring at them. He scowled at their direction. "I'm not Sylvain!"

"Wow, must you yell that one?" Sylvain pouted.

"House Galatea will also pledge our loyalty to the Queen." Ingrid declared in a clear voice, bowing politely. "We will do whatever we can for Her Majesty."

"As a Knight, I also pledge my loyalty to the Queen and to support her efforts in spreading peace and a better future for everyone." Ashe said, mimicking Ingrid's bow.

The rest of the nobles around them looked at each other uncertainly, before bowing politely and each of them pledging their loyalty to Byleth.

Claude saw Byleth glance at him with a frown, knowing he did that speech on purpose.

Oh boy, he's going to be lectured once again. But it's the only way to secure the former Kingdom of Faerghus of not falling apart like some broken house again.

On the way back to the the Riegan territory, where Claude has sent runners ahead to convene The Roundtable (with the inclusion of Duke Aegir and the Countess of Varley), Claude dreaded the talking-to Byleth has in store for him. He was ready for her lecture after what happened in Fhirdiad, but she never spoke to him about it.

And even now as they pass through the Galatea territory, Byleth hasn't talked to him. He had noticed her sudden coldness and he hated it.

Numerous times, he tried to hold her hand but she would take her hand away from his.

Malik and Farid saw that they have some kind of silent lover's quarrel and somehow, no matter how bad they think of themselves for even considering it, they had hoped that their engagement will be nulled.

Almyra has no need for complications. They'll give Claude his wish of an amicable relationship with Fodlan as allies, but to marry the newly founded Fodlan royal blood into the Almyran family is something they cannot accept.

They like Byleth, that much for sure, but it's her rank and duties that holds them back for wishing her and Claude a happy ending.

Claude had pulled off all the restraints and jumped on Byleth in their shared tent as they camped in one clearing in the Gloucester territory, feeling her reflexes kicking in as he hugged her from behind but she restrained herself. He's thankful she did not flip him over her shoulder or else Malik and Farid will know that his Queen is very much like his mother when it comes to flipping the Kings of Almyra to their shame for being careless around warrior women.

"Byleth, I'm sorry already." He told her, holding her hands which she had up to her chest to pry him off her. "But that's the only way I could think of. They have to do it in their own accord."

"Tricking Dimitri's closest advisors so that the rest will follow is not the way I want things to go, Claude."

"I didn't trick them, Byleth." Claude replied defensively. "I just talked to them one night and suggested the idea in subtext."

Byleth looked at him over her shoulder and Claude felt his heart race upon seeing the cutest pout he had ever seen on her face.

"Byleth..." Claude pouted, leaning forward and trying to kiss her cheek but she looked away from him.

"Aw come on, Teach." he whined a little, moving his face to the other side and making kissy faces at her.

But Byleth refuses to look at him, frustrating Claude. He then lifted her up by the waist, eliciting a surprised squeal from Byleth and she grabbed onto his hands as he walked backwards and fell back onto the cot.

Claude had a mini heart attack as he felt the cot bend downward a little under their weight while Byleth's unbraided hair is all over his face.

"I didn't know you know how to squeal like that." he said as he moved a hand to part the hair from his face. Byleth slid down to the space next to him, and he immediately locked his arms around her waist.

"And I didn't know you were this clingy." Byleth told him as she tried to sit up with his strong arms around her.

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me, Teach. A little mystery won't hurt as I use to say."

Claude pushed her back down onto the cot as he hovered above her with his signature smile that Byleth had fallen for before.

"So, does Her Grace have forgiven me?" he asked, holding both of her hands next to her head.

"No, Claude. You are not."

He pouted at her and then leaned down to kiss her lips. "How about now?"

"No."

Another kiss. "Now?"

"No."

Another one. "Now?"

"No."

"You drive a hard bargain, Your Majesty." Claude grinned. "I like that about you."

"Do I need to remind Your Majesty that I used to be a mercenary and while I did have little interactions with another human until I became your professor, I did haggle for a short bit for supplies, something that came handy for your campaign."

Claude let out a low chuckle, as he leaned down again to press a kiss onto her forehead.

"Still not forgiven, Claude. No matter how many times you kiss me."

"Aw, come on. I bet you're only playing hard to get so that I'll kiss you over and over. I don't mind doing that if you ask me to."

He kissed her lips again, working it up to be a passionate one. Claude broke away as the heat between the two of them became unbearable. He smiled at her dazed expression.

"Am I forgiven, Your Majesty?"

"No."

"I knew you'd say that." He said playfully as he peppered her cheeks with kisses, making Byleth giggle, as she freed one of her hands from his and placed it on his shoulder to keep him from crushing her with his weight.

"I can kiss you all day until you forgive me." He told her in between his playful kisses onto her face.

"Claude, stop that." she managed to chuckle out.

"Until Your Majesty says I'm forgiven, I won't." he told her with a mocking serious expression.

Byleth intercepted his next kiss with her hand. She felt him pout under her palm and chuckled as he proceeded to kiss her palm instead.

"Claude, there is a line I'm not willing to cross when it comes to underhanded tactics." she told him, making him stop whatever he was doing. "I know I've let you go on doing whatever to gain the result you want before..."

Claude smiled into her palm as he leaned back to free his face. "Yes, I know that Teach. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Your face says otherwise."

"But this is my usual face, Teach. It's not my fault I inherited my father's good looks."

"Yes, Almyran genes that seduces Fodlan women. I've heard about it from Judith."

Claude rubbed the tip of his nose with hers affectionately before falling on top of her to hug her tightly.

"I love you so much, Byleth."

"I love you too, Claude."

They heard Malik clear his throat from outside the tent. "Forgive my intrusion, Your Majesties...but I'm about to bring in your dinner and I would prefer not to see anything...scandalous."

Claude let out a huff as he pushed himself up. "For the last time, Malik, I am not that kind of man to do that with Teach in a place like this."

"I'll believe that once the sun rises from the West. May I enter now? Or do you need more time to fix yourselves?"

Once back in the Riegan territory, Maeve whisked Byleth away to one of the rooms before Claude could say no.

He only turned to his father with a frown.

"What got into mother?"

"She said she wanted to have some quality time with her future daughter, who happens to be this Blade Breaker man's daughter. She still couldn't believe it when someone mentioned it during our short trip."

Claude only sighed at that. "Speaking of Blade Breaker... I think after this Roundtable, we'll visit Garreg Mach Monastery to pay tribute to her parents before we go home to Almyra."

Hasan stroked his beard at that. "Her father sounds impressive to have a title like that."

"Yes, he was. A classmate of mine idolizes him so much and hung around him that Teach may have felt a little lonely because she never got the chance to even have a dinner with him when they were staying in the Monastery."

"So, how do you plan on going about your marriage? As your father, I approve of Byleth. But as a former King, I cannot allow Almyra be subservient to Fodlan."

"Don't worry, everything is in place." Claude assured him. "The only trouble I have is convincing her second father on giving her away for marriage. Maybe I should ask Seteth to convince him. And where is everyone getting this idea that Almyra is going to be subservient to Fodlan? We're marrying as equals."

"You know that convincing the Governors will be quite a task, right? I don't know about these Fodlan nobles, but I know our Governors enough."

"Well, one of the ways I'm thinking is for Teach to follow mother's example and beat their Champions black and blue." Claude grinned at his father. "But Teach will be annoyed by that prospect, I'm sure."

"So, how will you go about this complications?"

"All in due time, father. All in due time."

"Claude, you will tell me now or I swear I will tie you to the horses again and drag your ass around for Byleth to see your dignity as King is still on its boyish stage."

Claude grimaced. Getting tied up and dragged around is the last thing he wants everyone in Fodlan to see. He had enough humiliation back then in Almyra. "Fine. I will tell you. Just don't tell anyone else."

The Roundtable convened a few days later, with Byleth heading the conference. Lorenz and Hilda Gloucester sat to Byleth's right at the side of the table, with Holst to her left. Margrave Edmund sat next to Holst with Marianne and Linhardt, while Ferdinand and Dorothea took up the seat that used to be House Ordelia's next to the Gloucesters. Bernadetta took the seat next to Linhardt, trying to make herself as small as possible.

And somehow, Seteth and Alois were there as well, occupying the additional seats.

"Where is Claude, Your Majesty?" Lorenz frowned. "He's the one who called for this Roundtable meeting and yet he's not here."

Byleth sighed at that. "You know how grand Claude can get when he makes entrances. Let's humor him for once."

"No offense, Your Majesty." Hilda jumped in. "But you've always let Claude cute his way out of things, even with being late in class before."

Marianne hid her amusement behind her hand and Linhardt sighed. Why is he tolerating this kind of situation anyway?

"Why are we called here as well, Your Majesty?" Seteth asked, frowning. "The Roundtable is just for the ruling nobles of Leicester. I would understand Duke Aegir and the Countess of Varley being here, but the Church shouldn't be included in these discussions."

"Claude has his reasons." Byleth told him. "And I have a good hunch as to what they are."

A respectful knock on the door took their attention and the guard outside announced the arrival of their visitors.

"The Almyran delegates are here, Your Majesty."

The door opened and Claude entered the room clad in his Almyran Royalty robes. Lorenz grimaced at his pretentious entrance while Byleth stared at him.

It's the first time she had seen him in his Almyran clothes. And he looks good.

The black silk robe with gold threads embroidered to it hung onto his body in the most enticing manner. The sirwal underneath has matches the robes, with the sides embroidered with the same pattern. His soft giveh shoes, simple at first look, has the most intricate hand woven Almyran design. The sash around his waist is a golden hue, and Byleth could hazard a guess that it's probably made from an expensive silk. The cloth around his head seem to bear the same silk as his sash, while draped on his shoulder is the Almyran Royal Family's crest.

A total eye candy.

Hilda glanced at Byleth and saw she's enamored with Claude like that time she had seen him the first time in his Barbarossa outfit.

Why are they so embarassing to look at when they give each other sickenly sweet affectionate looks from across the room?

Claude is followed by his parents, garbed in similar fashion, while Malik and Farid brought up the rear, wearing their respective station's clothes of the State Secretary and the Treasury Secretary.

"Hello, everyone." Claude greeted them candidly as soon as the door closed behind them. "It's nice to be back in here, for a different reason."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Claude. Despite of the shocking news that you are the King of Almyra." Lorenz told him, making Claude laugh.

"Yeah, well. You have things under control in my absence so I figured you can keep it. I can't handle two things at once."

Claude turned his attention to Byleth, and he could hear almost everyone sigh in defeat.

Wow. Rude. They're not that lovey dovey like his parents. They don't have to sigh like that.

"I've come here as King of Almyra, to propose an alliance between our countries through marriage." He told her formally. "Fodlan is finally united under your name, and I think it's the best time to bring our countries together in peace and harmony."

"Almyra is bigger than Fodlan, and we are still recuperating from all the conflicts that happened." Margrave Edmund frowned. "Is this your subtle way of expanding your territory into Fodlan?"

Claude smiled at that. "I knew you'd say that, Margrave. But rest assured, I'm not doing this to put Fodlan under Almyran rule. I want to forge a future where there's no need for discrimination between our countrymen, no matter their religion or status. The Queen and Archbishop has been pushing the same changes in Fodlan, and I intend to do the same for Almyra."

Ferdinand only sighed. "Are you sure that's the only reason why you want to bring our countries together?"

Claude looked at him, confused. "Yes? Is there any other reason why I should be doing this?"

"What Ferdie is trying to say is... You didn't do a Gautier move on our Queen during your stay here before, right?" Dorothea said, making Byleth and Claude cough out in surprise.

If Sylvain was there, he would protest on being used as an example at every turn.

"Of course not!" Claude said, his ears red, looking at Seteth and Alois who are giving him their disapproving frown.

"I'm not questioning your intentions of bringing together our two worlds." Seteth told him though Claude could hear the unsaid threat in his tone.

"I swear we didn't do such thing."

"I pray that you are saying the truth, because no titles of yours will save you from me."

"Seteth, calm down." Claude told him. "I swear nothing like that happened at all."

Malik and Farid watched Claude recover from his embarassing display, while his parents helped him out on laying out the dowry the Kingdom of Almyra is willing to give and all the Royal provisions in their wedding contract. Seteth and Alois stood from their seat to act as Byleth's family as they revised some parts of it in favor for Fodlan and for Byleth's welfare.

"You know, I have always thought that Claude is ambitious." Malik said under his breath as they watched Maeve scold her son for something he had written in the paper. Farid only glanced at him.

"He's the most ambitious man we've ever met in Almyra. I don't see why you are bringing this up."

"When he said he wanted to bring two different worlds together before, I thought he was insane." Malik replied. "He couldn't even face his problems straight on."

Farid returned his gaze to the lively congregation in front of them with a smile.

"And what changed your view of him?"

"Upon meeting Her Majesty, I realized that he found his drive to push his dreams to reality."

Lorenz crossed his arms, scowling at Claude for something he said. Byleth was smiling at their antics, while Dorothea stood next to her, holding her hand while Hilda holds her other arm. Holst only sighed at them, remembering the things he went through as Hilda's wedding coordinator. The other Leicester lords give out their opinions about the contract, to which Maeve agree with and revising it further before they hand it over to the State secretary to make the official copy of the wedding contract.

"It's safe to say he's almost there, doesn't it?" Farid said softly. Malik smiled at that, feeling a bit foolish for they really look like doting older brothers for Claude.

"Yes, he's almost there. The King of Unification."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... I'm nearing the end. Maybe two more chapters before I close this and finally start on a new one.
> 
> I know it's early but thank you for reading this far. I'm sorry if I haven't been replying to comments, since I'm not really good with social interactions. I mostly lurk in twitter as well.
> 
> I hope to make the next one the sweetest one for this whole thing.


	13. Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is set for their wedding.  
It's time to go back to Almyra.  
They visited her parents' grave before leaving.  
And another conversation under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made it this far without noting Malik and Farid's age. I'm sorry.
> 
> Malik is two years older than Byleth, while Farid is the same age as her.

"So Claude." Hilda finally said one afternoon, days after the dowry and contract had been set. "Tell me, did you properly propose to the Professor?"

Claude set down his teacup, frowning at his friend. Him, Hilda and Lorenz were having tea in one of the courtyards in Castle Riegan while Byleth is busy with the preparations for their travel going to Almyra.

It has been agreed upon that Byleth will mostly stay in Almyra as its Queen, but she will return to Fodlan every Great Tree Moon, Blue Sea Moon and Ethereal Moon to head the celebrations as Archbishop.

All Royal duties will be shared between Claude and Byleth, may it be Fodlan or Almyran duties.

Fodlan is going to be governed by Ministers in Byleth's place while she resides in Almyra. Claude and Byleth has agreed upon appointing Duke Aegir, Count Gloucester and Margrave Gautier as the Ministers, who will keep in touch with the Royal Almyran family of the comings and goings within Fodlan.

Hasan is impressed that his son's plan for convincing the Fodlan nobles to let him marry their Queen went without a hiccup, for majority of them were his classmates who have waited for so long for them to get together. If he'll ignore Seteth and Alois's earlier annoyance with Claude and the suggestion that they're expecting a child so soon, Claude really did have it all under control.

How he wish he has that same control once they return to Almyra.

Though if Hasan is being honest with himself, he's not even ready to be a grandfather but he'll settle down to that role once the babies are there. Maeve, on the other hand, is excited to have mini Riegans-Agardaes once again inside the Almyran palace.

The Fodlan nobles didn't raise any objections about the wedding itself after Claude assured them that they are going to send the invitations much earlier for them so that they can attend it in Almyra.

Hilda had self appointed herself as Byleth's wardrobe coordinator for the event, to no one's surprise. Though that would mean the Gloucester couple is going to postpone their honeymoon once again.

And right now, Claude is thinking maybe he was hasty in agreeing that she can go with Byleth. Hilda is asking so many unnecessary questions.

The type of silks used in traditional Almyran weddings. The decor. The flowers. What's socially acceptable in Almyra for their Queen to wear in her every day clothes and for the wedding.

He had planned to dump those chores on one of his "older brothers", though he's more inclined to request it from Malik.

"Of course I did propose to her." Claude told her. "She's been wearing my ring since I gave it to her. Unless she took it off?"

He never took off Jeralt's ring from his finger. Not even when taking a bath. Did Byleth took hers off until they were reunited?

Hilda waved his defensive answer away. "You know what I mean, Claude. Did you properly," she stressed the word as she leaned forward dangerously, "proposed to the Professor?"

"It would be best if you answer her honestly, Claude." Lorenz advised him, taking another sip of his tea. "While she's still asking nicely."

Claude looked away at that. Well, he was pressed for time that night. He couldn't make it the most romantic proposal. Besides, he was full of nerves that time. He barely remember the words he said to her, but he remember he casually handed the ring over.

Byleth doesn't seem to be that kind of woman who would fuss over a proposal, as long as it's from someone she loves. But apparently, it's not the case with Hilda.

"Well...remember that time when you saw us at the Goddess Tower? That was the time I proposed to her."

"I know." Hilda cut him off. "I'm not blind, Claude. She likes to fiddle with that ring when she's anxious. All I want to know if you properly did it. The professor may not be one to care for such things, but proposals and weddings only happen once in a woman's life, so it has to be memorable."

"Does it really matter?" Claude asked her. "I mean, Teach is a different kind of woman."

Hilda narrowed her eyes at him. "And here I thought you are the romantic type, Claude. You did spend five years waiting, and no one can wait that long for someone they have no idea if they're still alive or not. I would have thought that maybe you did something so sweet and romantic for her, I guess Lorenz is better than you."

"Of course, dear. Claude certainly can't compete with me."

Claude grimaced at that. Why is everyone around him too sweet to one another? And they complain when he and Byleth share a loving look, even from across the room or the courtyard. It's not fair for them.

  
Malik and Farid accompanied Byleth as she made her rounds around Derdriu during the day, wanting to get to know her better since Claude hog her to himself whenever he has the chance.

And so far, they found out that she had splurged on Almyran Pine Needles and keep a well stocked cabinet of it. And that she has a weakness for the Nader stuffed bear (she has three of it somewhere now, excluding the one she gifted to Judith).

Malik grimaced at that one. No wonder she doesn't see his uncle as the fearsome general he is because of that bear. But he's surprised that Judith kept the Nader bear. And recently, his uncle and Judith are hanging out much longer than usual (mostly sparring or having a drink).

And that Byleth really like kids. She doesn't mind them running up to her and chatting with her, giving her garlands of flower crowns that they put on her head while the parents are too shy to be candid with her even though she encourages them to be open with her.

They trailed behind her as she passed through the merchants alley, checking in with her agent who keep tag of their prices. Farid scowled when he heard that certain Almyran merchants are padding their prices on certain products, and some counterfeit items were still found in the stalls. He immediately asked for the list of merchants doing those things and had promised Byleth he will personally revoke their licenses to trade with anyone.

They spent their lunch time in an inn that Byleth seem to be a regular at. The two Almyrans with her wondered briefly if she's not concerned about her own safety. She only did bring one escort with her.

Claude has assured them that Byleth can take care of herself, and that her escort down to the city is just for ceremonial show (and because Seteth and Alois have long since given up on convincing her to take her guards). Majority of the Fodlan nobles they had talked to before, her former students as they had introduced themselves, also vouched that the Queen of Fodlan is someone not to be messed with. She could easily knock anyone out with a few precise hits.

They doubted it, since they never saw her in action. It maybe the stubborn Almyran thinking, but they need to see personally how capable Claude's Ylie is for her to survive the Almyran environment.

"Your Majesty?" Farid asked tentatively as they waited for their food. Byleth was humming to herself, before turning to look at him questioningly. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be in public like this?"

Byleth smiled at him. "Yes, don't worry."

Seeing the unconvinced faces of their guests, Byleth's escort leaned backward on his chair. "I can assure you that no one will ever try to harm Her Majesty here. Everyone knows her capabilities, that even hardened criminals will flee once they see her."

"Now that's just excessive." Byleth chided him, making her escort grin sheepishly.

"Sorry Your Majesty, but I'm just telling the truth."

"That's enough, thank you."

Her escort grinned at them, wagging his eyebrows at the Almyrans with them.

When their food arrived, the two of them found out where Claude got his bad habit of putting excessive spices into his food.

The innkeep made sure her food was brimming with spices they could almost smell it from a distance.

"Your Majesty, is that even healthy to eat?" Malik asked, eyeing the pike in front of her.

"Hm? Yes, it is. Why?" Byleth looked at him, confused.

"Well, you see...Claude has that same habit." Malik told her. "And he gets the worst stomach problem hours later."

Byleth hummed at that. "Oh, so he's still trying to get on par with me? I thought I told him that it's bad for his health..."

"Your Majesty, it's bad for anyone's health." her escort muttered. Byleth shrugged.

"Manuela said I may have a tasting disorder after what happened to my dad..." she told them and her escort immediately looked down.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't know."

Byleth waved his apology away. "It's alright. No one else knew about it but Claude when I got back. I think he's just trying to be considerate with me. But no worries, Manuela has prescribed something to me already. I guess I forgot to tell Claude that I'm slowly regaining my sense of taste, thanks to his help as well."

Seeing the two in front of her confused, she smiled at them. "My dad was killed in front of me, and I couldn't save him, even when I tried to. Manuela said it's depression and maybe guilt that drove me into losing my sense of taste. But I'm recovering, so that's what matters now. Claude is helping it to recover along too."

Malik coughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. For bringing up such topic..."

"It's okay. You stand as Claude's older brothers so you deserve to know." she told them gently as she started eating. "Besides, this is actually less of the spices I usually order. Claude usually cook for me when he has time."

"I don't know how good Claude's cooking is, Your Majesty, but I think I'll take charge of your diet once we're in Almyra." Farid said sincerely. "But I promise you that I will make you a feast everyday."

Byleth smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

They ate in silence, with the in-house lutist making some sweet background music for everyone. Byleth thought that the lutist is too early for his shift, but the innkeeper told them that he came running when he learned that the Queen is having her lunch there and would like to offer her a song he composed.

After a few more rounds around the city, they returned to the castle and Byleth invited the two of them for tea while her escorts took his leave and returned to his quarters.

The three of them sat down by the balcony near her office, with Byleth making tea for the three of them. Judging from the earthy scent, it looks like Byleth is serving Almyran Pine Needles. They took their cups graciously and was surprised that she could brew their signature tea much better than them.

"Can you tell me more about Claude when he was little?" Byleth asked them tentatively as she held her cup, letting it warm her palm. "He never told me anything about his childhood, save for vague stories."

"I'm really sorry if Claude kept the dramatic and mysterious flair." Malik told her. "He had to go through when he was a kid. It's his way of keeping five steps ahead of the adversary."

"The Almyran Royal family is not your regular family." Farid added. "From what we've seen so far here in Fodlan, the Almyran family is more...carefree and maybe eccentric in their way of raising children."

Byleth inclined her head in question and Malik only smiled at that. "Royal children of Almyra start out with bow training at a young age. By thirteen, they could shoot on horseback. Farid here is the expert among our elite bow riders of the Parthian Shot where he turns in his saddle and shooting the enemy from behind him. Many falls off or miss their aim unless they train regularly."

"Claude could do it by eleven though." Farid pointed out. "It was pretty obvious that he's a gifted archer. Arsames hated him for doing it effortlessly during one of King Hasan's hunting trip."

"Arsames?" Byleth piped up.

"Claude's cousin." Malik explained. "He was suppose to be the next in line of the throne but then Claude was born. He tried to have Claude killed when he was three years old, bringing him to the border where a younger Holst Goneril was touring with his father and taking his duty too far. How can anyone kill a three year old out of cold blood?"

Byleth frowned at that. Holst Goneril was like that? Did he recognize Claude when he got introduced as Duke Riegan's heir? That would have been so awkward for both parties if they remembered one another.

"Fortunately, I followed the two of them since it's our territory." Malik continued. "I begged a mercenary to save Claude. He looks pissed that kids are killing one another over something petty."

"Though we'd like to tell Your Majesty that we were not really close with Claude during his childhood." Farid said after taking a sip of his tea. "We could only watch over him from afar and give our assistance since he was so intent on surviving on his own and not trusting anyone else after that border incident. There's only a handful of times we helped out directly but he was cold to us the entire time."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "But you three looks so close."

"We're just trying to make up for the years we missed out, Your Majesty." Malik smiled at her. "Anyways, would you like to hear something embarassing about Claude?"

Byleth smiled widely at that, nodding. "Do tell."

Anything embarassing moments for Claude is a treat. He knows almost everything about her childhood for reading her father's diary. It's only fair that she gets to know a little more about him and not just the Claude he's showing.

"One time when he was still a kid, probably five years old, he came running at me crying because he thought he saw a ghost." Farid said, making Malik scowl at that.

"He mistook me as a ghost." Malik explained to Byleth who was holding back her laugh. "I was just trying to check on him one night since he just survived an assassination attempt. He threw a book at my face and ran out of the room."

"To be fair, his reaction is normal. Why were you sneaking around after what he just went through?" Farid pointed out. "He was adorable back then though, running into my room some doors down from his when I'm staying over at the Palace with my father. He made me swear not to tell it some years later, but that's where the fun of being an older brother figure comes in. But it seems like he had gotten over his fear of ghost when he realized it was just Malik."

"King Hasan tied him to the horses when he was being a sassy little shit. One of the many reasons he get tied to the horses, though." Malik chuckled. "One more reason was...he experimented on one of the Governors he hate, putting one of his poisons in their cup."

"And during his fourteenth birthday, he was unaware that a lady was hitting on him." Farid added in. "We both thought that he was getting laid that night, but Claude just stood up and left the lady once he realized what's going on. He was so flustered, that seeing him behave like that around you is actually amusing when we remember that incident."

"The lady later disappeared though." Malik reminded him. "I found out that she was sent to assassinate him, and I was on my way to arrest her. I never caught her, but I still have people on the look out."

Byleth took a sip of her tea, processing that information. Claude getting flustered by getting hit on? That's unheard of, seeing that he's the one making her flustered whenever he speaks to her teasingly during their tea time together. She wonders how she can get that flustered Claude out of his shell for her entertainment.

"And many times, Claude gets himself poisoned with his own concoctions, but I'm guessing that's nothing new to Your Majesty."

"Yes, many times." Byleth sighed tiredly. "At first I thought it was an accident. But I noticed the pattern that he gets himself poisoned when there's a quiz coming up and he probably did not review, maybe busy reading other stuff."

Malik and Farid shook their head bemusedly. That sounds like Claude alright. He's a somewhat reclusive kid, often preferring to observe rather than mingle and be lost in his own thoughts. But he's a changed man now, and they're happy for him.

"And one time, I caught him prancing around a clearing near the Palace." Farid said, making Byleth and Malik look at him in surprise. "To be honest, I have no idea what came over him to prance around like that. It was quite a sight though. And I think he was reciting some kind of poetry of his own devising?"

"You're kidding, right?" Malik asked while Byleth tried to imagine Claude prancing.

"What? Of course not." Farid replied, offended. "It was just months ago that I saw him did that. He's probably composing some kind of poetry for Her Majesty here."

Malik laughed at that while Byleth let out a soft "Oh..." and making the other two look at her curiously.

"No way...did he already recited the poetry to you, Your Majesty?" Malik asked, intrigued.

"No." Byleth shook her head but there was a small smile on her lips. "But I did see that he has a book about poetry in his possessions before while he was still my student. And some scratched out papers where he wrote his own, I guess. His room was a mess and I tried to make him clean up. That was when I saw it amongst the pile of books on his bed."

"Hey there," they heard Claude call out as he approached them. "What are you guys talking about? You seem to be having fun. Mind if I join?"

He placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder, standing next to her seat, as he looked over at the tea. "Mmm... That's my favorite tea. Why are you sharing it with them and not with me?" He pouted, pinching her cheek. Byleth handed him her own cup, which he took graciously and drank it. Their two companions grimaced at that.

"You know Claude, for all of your complaining about your parents, you two are certainly behaving like them." Malik told him but Claude only shrugged it off, drinking from Byleth's cup.

"And your appearance here means our time with Her Majesty is over." Farid said as he set down his empty cup. "There's no fun spilling stories about you when you're around."

"Or you know, we could stay and pretend he's not here." Malik grinned maliciously. "Remember that time Claude got physical with me and slammed a pillow at my face because he was flustered?"

"He tried to kick you too. So I suggest be careful around Claude, Your Majesty. We only recently found out he's quite violent when flustered."

Claude scowled at that while Byleth chuckled. "Ah, so you were talking about me, huh? What else did you talk about?"

Byleth looked up at him and deadpanned replied, "Your childhood and poetry."

Claude spat out the tea he was drinking at Malik who look so offended that he got showered with spit and tea. Farid had to clutch his side as he laughed at Malik silently, tears in his eyes, as the older man took out his handkerchief and wiped his face, glaring at Claude.

Before returning to Almyra in a few more days, Claude and Byleth made a quick visit to Garreg Mach, flying on his wyvern, where Alois and Seteth welcomed them. They took the flower offered to them at the greenhouse and brought it over to the graveyard, and offered it to her parents.

The tombstone now has her mother's name on it with her father's surname. The two of them stood there quietly, with Claude's arm around her.

"You know Teach..." Claude finally said as he glanced at her. "I've been wondering since you sent me that letter and telling me your mother's name."

Byleth looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I seem to remember from Jeralt's... I mean, father-in-law's diary that he frequently wrote Blaithin as your mother's name. I thought that was where he got the inspiration for your name."

"I asked Hanneman about that as well, and he told me that it was dad's nickname to her." Byleth replied, smiling fondly at the grave in front of them. She placed a hand over his and intertwined their fingers. "He found dad's acquaintances and helped me clear up a part of my family background."

Claude squeezed her shoulder and fingers affectionately, pressing a kiss onto her temple. "Well, I have a cute nickname for you too. Your dad's not the only romantic guy around here."

"I know Claude. You've been calling me 'Teach' since forever."

"What, no...not that one." Claude pouted, poking her cheek. "I only use that in public. I have another nickname for you, you know."

"Please don't tell me we have to make cute pet names for each other." Byleth muttered, her cheeks turning red at the thought.

Claude leaned forward to her ear and whispered playfully, "Ylie."

Byleth poked his side at that, making him jump a little away from her.

"What was that for?"

"You were too close." Byleth replied, her ears red. Claude let out an amused chuckle before holding her face with one hand and pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

"You are just too adorable, Ylie." he told her.

"Claude, please. Don't call me that. Just call me by my name."

"Why? I think it suits you. My Ylie." He pressed another kiss onto her cheek. "Teach is for the Deers and general public. Byleth to my family. And Ylie to myself."

Byleth shook her head, her face still warm from being flustered and being kissed by Claude. The taller man wrapped his arms around her and would have showered her kisses onto her cheek if not for a Knight coming over politely.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, Your Majesty." she said, bowing politely to them. "But the cardinals would like to speak to Her Grace before you leave..."

Claude looked at her curiously. The cardinals, huh. Their identities are still kept a secret despite of the fact that Byleth has changed almost everything for the Church of Seiros.

From crests, status, and belief, it's actually surprising that she managed to do major changes in the rigidness of the Church. Or maybe because it's Rhea's influence, for everyone saw how the former Archbishop entrusted everything to a stranger, claiming that she's been blessed by the Goddess.

Either ways, it works out for Claude's advantage in establishing relations between Fodlan and Almyra. And even if Byleth didn't choose him to be her husband, he knows he can still cute his way with her to get what he wants.

He wandered around the Academy after saying a few more prayers for Jeralt and his wife, promising them that he'll take care of her well. The cats and dogs are still around, and he sat down on the bench in front of the Golden Deer classroom.

A cat went up on his lap and started kneading, purring as Claude scratched its ear. He looked up at the sky, thinking back on how far they've come since they met.

He was lost in his thoughts, with the cat being joined by another on his lap and he had to adjust his position for they were sliding down.

He probably dozed off along with the cats, and he was only brought back to the present when he heard some cheerful voices coming from the other end of the courtyard. He shifted and saw Byleth being swarmed by children and he leaned forward a little, waking the cats on his lap who only glared at him because how dare their warm cushion move.

He watched Byleth take the bundle of flowers from the children gathered around her while a few new parents came over, holding their baby out to her. Byleth took the baby in her arms, and Claude assumes it has something to do with being an Archbishop. Giving blessings or something.

Funny how a mercenary who had no idea about the Church when she arrived, is now the one giving blessings and being a religious figure in a way.

A soft fond smile made its way onto Claude's lips as he watched Byleth coo at the baby, and he could hear the children giggling.

He could imagine filling up the Almyran Palace with the sounds of their children's voices and laughing.

He wonder how many children Byleth is okay with. He's not picky on how many times they have to do it, plus she seems healthy enough now and seem to be recovering from her depression. She may be gone from them for five years, but to her it seems like she just took a nap somewhere and the pain of losing her father is still fresh on her mind.

On the way back to the Riegan Dukedom, with Byleth snuggly seated in front of him on his wyvern, Claude nipped at her ear idly.

"What now, Claude?" she asked him. "You know this is hardly the place to be affectionate."

Claude let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't find the words to say..."

"I'm willing to listen any time."

Claude was silent for a moment as they passed through the clouds, with sunset at the horizon. They should go down and find an inn to rest for the night and continue on to Riegan the next day. But he wanted to get home to Almyra with her soon.

"You don't mind if we fly all night? We could reach Riegan by dawn." he asked. "And we can take Teach all the way to Almyra and let Omar rest."

"I don't mind, but are you sure? And she doesn't answer to that name now."

Claude looked at her, surprised. "You renamed her? But why?"

"Claude, as much as I like you, I hate how you name stuff." Byleth replied. "I changed her name to Aenir and she seems to like it better than Teach or Byleth."

Claude turned crimson at that. How did she know he named that wyvern after her? Everyone knows he call the wyvern as "Teach".

Was it Marianne? She does have a knack with talking animals...

They flew in silence once more, the sky turning bluish black as the evening creeps in and the wind got colder as they sped through the sky.

The first evening star winked at them from a distance and Claude jostled her slightly, making her look over her shoulder questioningly.

"The Evening Star, Teach." He told her, holding the rein with one hand and pointing at the bright diamond star with the other. "I told you before how much I like looking at the stars, right? There's more to it actually, why I like staring at them."

She inclined her head to look at the said star. Oh, that one she always stared at when waiting for her dad to return when she was still a kid and not allowed to go along with him on dangerous missions. He usually tell her that he will be back home by the time the first star appeared at night.

"I like waiting for that one specifically." Claude told her softly. "In one of the many Almyran stories passed down through the generations, it is said that the Evening Star is a goddess that once loved a mortal, who reciprocated her feelings. Their love bore fruit and they had three children namely Agardaes, Mafii and Phirria. They lived in a peaceful and happy household. But since the goddess is immortal and cannot share it with her lover, she watched him age and die peacefully in her arms, with their children and grandchildren around them."

Claude nuzzled her shoulder, feeling her warmth against the cold wind, taking his time on continuing his story. Taking a deep breath, he looked up once again at the sky where new stars are starting to twinkle.

"She left her children to tend the lands they have, splitting it amongst the three of them. She returned to the heavens, bringing her husband's soul with her in some form of compressed crystal, watching her children and grandchildren from afar. And each time a member of the family dies from war, famine, old age or illness, she will take them with her up in her home in the heavens the same way as she did with her husband. And that's how stars came to be. All those millions of stars are her children and family."

Byleth smiled at that. This is the first time Claude ever talked this much about Almyra and she has no intention of interrupting him. She glanced at him and saw the softest expression on his face.

No scheming. No suspicions. No defenses around him.

Just Claude sharing something really close to his heart.

"You see those three stars over there, Ylie?" Claude chuckled after a while, with the night finishing descending around them, directing her gaze to the mentioned stars.

Three bright stars twinkled and Byleth could see them making large triangle by the horizon.

Her dad called those stars the Eisner Triangle for fun before. When she had asked where her mother is when she was young, Jeralt only told her that her mother is watching from the heavens. And it was convenient for him to point to those stars who were minding their own business at that time.

Jeralt told her that the two brightest star up there is him and her mother, looking after the star just below them which happens to be her. When little Byleth pointed out that they can't be up there since they're still alive, Jeralt only shrugged it off, telling her that her mother wanted to be close to them so she made her own star Jeralt and Byleth.

It was a weird story to tell to a kid but Byleth didn't mind. She secretly liked it as a kid, and when her background is revealed to her, those same stars hold more meaning for her now that both of her parents are looking after them up there.

"Those three symbolizes the Evening Star's children." Claude told her. "She brought them up there and gave them the brightest shine, as a reminder to their descendants that they never left their loved ones here."

Byleth chuckled at that, making Claude look at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"No, no... It's not that." she assured him, a smile on her face as she looked at those stars fondly. "Dad used the same analogy with me as a kid."

"Really? He did?" Claude looked at her, surprised. "Then again... He was a sappy romantic judging from his diary entries."

She lifted her hand to point at each star. "That one, he said was my mother, watching over me. He said my mother made the other two stars so that she'll be closer to us. And now, they're both up there, watching the two of us talk about them. He called it the Eisner Triangle."

Claude chuckled as he brought down her hand and covered it with his own, warming it, as he held onto the reins.

"I've got to say, I never thought Jeralt could come up with that kind of story for a kid." he told her, pressing his cold cheek to hers. "He never wrote that one down in the diary."

"He did. You just missed it because he scribbled it in a corner."

Claude pouted at that. "He would have written that down nicely since it sounds like a good memory between the two of you."

"It is." She agreed easily. "It's something for the two of us to look at during the night when we're out in the field. But you seem to be intent on looking at the puzzle of my birth so you probably missed it."

Claude smiled at that. Yeah, he was quite a bit obsessed back then with her condition. He still is right now and he never got the chance to look for Rhea and ask her if there's a way for her to reverse whatever happened to Byleth. Someday, maybe, while Seteth is still around. He doesn't seem like he's going to retire soon.

"Hey Teach?"

"Yes Claude?"

"I told you that I love you with everything that I am, right?"

"Yes you did, Claude. It was a bit embarrassing for me that you said it with a straight face."

"Did you and Jeralt ever wandered away from Fodlan while you were a kid? Like, take on mercenary jobs somewhere else?"

"I barely remember Claude. We never stayed for long in one place. But I did remember going on a ship ride somewhere once, but I think it was more because Dad was hired to be a guard for some shipments."

Claude chuckled at that. "Well, now that we are finally going to share our lives with one another... We can go anywhere we want, whenever we want it. I'll show you a whole new world out there, Ylie, for you to experience with me."

"Unless Malik or Farid give you a lot of work like Seteth did to me."

"Way to ruin the sweet mood, Teach." Claude pouted making Byleth laugh.

She turned her head to look at him and Claude blushed at the sight of her soft expression.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"I also think our meeting is a miracle."

Claude grinned at that. "Oh, by the way, Teach?"

"Yes, Claude?"

"I know I asked you already...but, I want to ask again under these stars. Will you marry me?"

Byleth smiled at that. "Are you questioning my yes to marry you?"

"What? No... I... Just.. Well.. It's Hilda...she kept asking me if I proposed properly... And this looks like the most optimal setting to do it."

"Several feet up in a cold night's air?"

Claude pouted. "Aw come on, Teach. Stop teasing."

Byleth laughed at him. "Of course it's still a yes, my little dumbass deer."

Claude pouted further as he pecked her lips. "I don't know if I'm in trouble when you called me that or not... And I'm not going to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...I...I did not expect to finish this chapter early but here we are.
> 
> ×Aenir is the name of the dragon from FE7, the mother of Nils and Ninian. I have certain attachment to that dragon family bec it's a sad start but a happy end if you marry off Ninian to Eliwood.
> 
> ×I was talking to my partner about The Princess and The Frog the other day, and I was sad and dumbfounded that he never saw that movie. So, yeah. The stars and stuff here was inspired by that.
> 
> And maybe I lied a little. The next chap is the end, yes, but there's another extra one bec I did not expect this will get filled with star talks. So. Yeah. Two more chapters (again).


	14. Marriage of cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor problem arises but it's nothing worth losing sleep over.  
Claude x Byleth wedding feat. Hilda as wedding coordinator.

Their return in Almyra was greeted with mixed reaction.

The Governors are glad the Royal family is safe, but they're not sure why they have Fodlan retinues with them.

They all thought they're just there for some kind of State visit since the Royal family of Almyra just went up and left to Fodlan's rescue, even if there's no reason to save the land they have been trying to invade for how many generations.

And when Claude dropped it on his Court that the Queen of Fodlan is going to be the Queen of Almyra, there's a general uproar from opposition party. One even said out loud that it's a subtle way of Claude taking in the whole of Fodlan in one swoop, which he quickly denied because he's marrying as equals and so Fodlan is not going to be under Almyran subjugation.

Byleth and the Fodlan retinue with her was not ready for the Almyran court being that chaotic. But then again, compared to what they have gone through in Fodlan, this is just another kind of chaotic politics minus all the religion and crests.

Governors who supports Claude warmly congratulated him, while those in opposition raised a lot of objection. The daughters from Cria, Alcosta and Gamaiin are glaring at Byleth. Malik only found that amusing when he saw them glaring, nudging Farid gently and directing his gaze towards them. Farid only let out a tired sigh at that. It's not his fault if his rejection letter to Aidyl has too much beating around the bush; that job is for Malik after all, with his direct approach on rejection letters, since Claude dumped that one on him.

But the most amusing of all, Governor Aidyl's young wife is also glaring at Byleth from her spot.

It looks like Claude really led her on before. It will be amusing interaction between her and Byleth.

The Governor for Alcosta, who will not stand for it that his daughter was rejected and the King taking in a woman whom he had met in Fodlan much like his father before him, had issued a traditional challenge towards the Royal family and to Byleth who stood there in surprise and confusion, looking at her soon to be Almyran family for some sort of.

A challenge that will take up at least three days. Claude tried to dissuade them (only Cria and Gamaiin listened and did not push the issue further), since it's a waste of energy on both sides and he off-handedly told them that Byleth will win without breaking a sweat.

Something Byleth frowned upon when she heard him say that. He's not really trying to dissuade them. In fact, he's riling them up for he knows the Almyran pride won't easily bow down in the face of a promising challenge.

She had seen that subtle tactic before, with the Alliance Lords. But he was gently prodding them that time to the direction he wanted them to go.

This one, he's doing it on purpose.

Claude winked at her when he saw her frown.  
He then told his Court that they can do everything within the next day because planning a wedding takes a long time, and they all need to rest after all that had transpired in Fodlan.

His parents gave him a disapproving scowl because those challenges are supposed to take three days to see if the suitor is really serious about their dedication to win their love's hand in marriage, but he grinned at them, since the ball's already rolling.

The first challenge is horseback archery and getting as many targets (discus targets thrown at random in the air by catapults) as they can.

The location for the first challenge is out in the fields where there are a few obstacles placed around the place meant for them to pass through as the discus are released in random.

The Alcostan daughter, trained since she was a child, did it without breaking any sweat. She got all of her targets easily and smugly looked at Byleth who has worn her mercenary clothes (and have tied up her rather long hair now) minus the coat. Small cuts and scars are visible on her arms and shoulders, and it's the first time Claude saw the scars on her back.

Wow, she sure did went through a lot as a mercenary. He didn't bother to hide his admiration for her body, something his "older brothers" noticed. Malik would have smacked him on the head if they weren't in the presence of all the Governors of Almyra.

She got on the horse Nader had graciously lent to her, a beautiful black mare, and took the light bow from Hilda. Malik and Farid stood next to Claude's chair under a large umbrella erected for the day's event, with an extra seat for Byleth when she returns, eager to see her skills. Malik had to take a jab at Farid's direction that they wouldn't have to be excited if only Farid didn't get injured back at Derdriu. Farid rolled his eyes at that, shooting back that he wouldn't have been injured if Malik didn't let his guard down.

To Claude, their banter was really amusing. He assured them that Byleth's skill is worth the wait because she have probably mastered every known weaponry and skills available. Well, maybe except with brawling. She seems to have an aversion on beating people up with her fist because it skins her knuckles and it's hard for her to write and check their lessons and quizzes without the bandages or the twinge of pain getting in the way.

Hasan, Maeve, Judith (who was brought back to Almyra against her wishes because Maeve won't let go of her) and Nader are seated at the other set of chairs to Claude's left, shielded by an umbrella as well. Hasan and Nader made bets against one another on how many bullseye Byleth can make. Nader went all in, surprising Hasan in how much he trusts Byleth's skills. Even Maeve was surprised in his vote of confidence. Judith only shrugged at that, having seen how much Byleth improved over time and that she feels sorry for the Alcostan girl.

The Governors and spectators were spread out with their own umbrellas and servants fanning them or serving them drinks.

"You seem confident, Claude." Malik told him, not taking his eyes off Byleth who is now sizing up the field. For a holy woman, she sure wears something controversial.

"You must be forgetting that she used to be my professor."

"Our professor, Claude." Hilda, who had walked back to stand behind Byleth's empty chair, corrected him. "I think I liked you better when you were still in denial of your feelings towards her. You're not this boisterous before."

"What do you mean? I've always praised Teach even back then. You all just chose to ignore it until we became official."

"That's because we never thought the two of you will be like this when you made it official."

Claude rolled his eyes at that and watched Byleth getting the feel for the horse underneath her, making quick trots before stringing the bow in her hand, finding the right anchor point for her on an unfamiliar steed.

As soon as she signaled that she's ready to start, she nudged her horse to gallop down the field, aiming at the discus thrown up in the air. Byleth managed to shoot them right in the bullseye (and Nader grinning at Hasan because it looks like he's going to win their bet), while feeling the horse's muscles bunch up underneath her as they jumped over an obstacle and gaining quite a speed as they turned around a few trees.

She let loose of her arrows consecutively, timing it nicely that it goes through the spaces of the trees and branches, not getting stuck in anything and hitting the intended target discus.

"I never thought I'd say this, but she's a show off like you, Claude." Farid said, mesmerized by her skill.

"Show off? More like she's holding back." Claude pouted. That's totally like her though. She would rather conserve her strength than go all out on the first challenge. She still have two more to go anyway.

"She has a really nice form on horse archery." Malik noted, bringing up a hand to his chin, scratching his beard. "But you can also see that she learned in an unorthodox way. Normally if one rides that way, they'd be unseated already by that jump."

"Well, her father was once the greatest knight in Fodlan." Claude told them. "And maybe because she grew up as a mercenary and have to learn the unorthodox way. The things I've seen when Jeralt has time to teach her how to ride a horse...good thing she was gentle with me when she taught me."

"I don't think he was that kind of a father, Claude." Hilda said, frowning.

"Oh Hilda, you precious sunshine." The King of Almyra chuckled. "Where do you think Teach got her teaching technique?"

When Byleth turned her horse around to return to her starting point, everyone was surprised because she still has two more discus to finish. She then turned on her saddle, nocking an arrow while resting a second one in her hand expertly. She released the first arrow, then nocked the second one effortlessly and adjusted her aim a little before shooting.

She got both of the last targets.

"Okay, now that's a show off." Claude admitted.

"If I didn't know any better, you are enjoying the thought of being some kind of a trophy." Hilda said, disgusted.

"A trophy for Teach." He winked at her, grinning. Malik discreetly kicked his chair without breaking his poker face.

"Behave, Claude."

"I am behaving, Malik."

"Your words says otherwise."

"Why are you so uptight when in front of the general public but a total ass to me when we're alone?"

"Because I know when to be serious as Governor and when to be your older brother. And right now, I'd prefer that you shouldn't blatantly show how you are rooting for the Queen of Fodlan."

Claude rolled his eyes at that. "All of this would have been prevented if you and Farid voiced out your objection to these challenges. Two of the most powerful supporters of the King, saying no to a useless challenge...because you all know that I'll still marry Byleth no matter what."

"We were under the impression you wanted to do this, so we didn't bother. Right, Farid?"

"Yes. In fact, you look like someone who expected that the Queen will be challenged by our Governors one way or another." Farid replied as he took a glass of water offered by a servant and drank it.

"Hey, what if that's poisoned?" Claude pointed out.

"I'm sure no one in their right mind will try to poison me." Farid replied easily. "I have control on everyone's trades and taxes. I can easily manipulate things against their favor once I learn who attempted on my life. After all of the problems that they presented on my table, I think they know how I deal with troublemakers."

"Why is he far scarier than I thought?" Claude turned to Malik, who shrugged. "Did you know he could even make such threats? I've always thought you were the tougher one since you're older."

"He's a candidate to replace my Uncle as your General, Claude, so that's expected. And maybe because he's tired of your shenanigan."

"Hey, you two decided to be my older brothers on your own. I didn't get a say in it, so suffer the consequences of having me as a brother."

"Is there a way we can ditch the King without being charged of treason?" Farid muttered.

"We can ask the Lady Judith how she managed to keep Claude in place." Malik suggested. "Since we have seen for ourselves on the way home from Fodlan that the Queen is wrapped aroud Claude's little finger..."

"Hey, I can hear the two of you. And Byleth and I have a lot of things in common so we agree on most things. She's not wrapped around my finger."

"Then don't listen to us, Claude."

"In your own words, you can't return me. You don't have the receipt."

The first challenge ended up in a tie, much to the chagrin of the Almyran governors siding with Alcosta.

Hasan wasn't even annoyed when Nader won their bet. He's more impressed of Byleth than he is of Claude's skills. Judith sat there proudly of her girl while Maeve wondered how Claude managed to make Byleth fall in love with him.

The second challenge is chogan (a polo-like sport in Fodlan terms), something that they're sure is going to be a challenge for Byleth since she's never done that before. It's not just a simple chogan game after all, since Byleth has to play alongside three others that Nader personally picked for her team; she knows she can pull off a win if ever, as long as they cooperate with one another.

Claude declared that the chogan game is going to be only one quarter long because he doesn't really want to sit under the sun for too long. And because they'd go well into the night if they play a full-length game and not much time for the third challenge.

Many of the Governors frowned at him for bending a lot of things for this but they also couldn't say anything for he's not blatantly breaking any of their rules at all.

Nader had pulled Byleth aside to give her a few pointers and explained to her the mechanics about that sport. Chogan is normally for the men of Almyra, though ever since Maeve came to live with Hasan, the women have been playing it as well. Of course, Nader took that chance to tell her that he's the undefeated champion of chogan, apart from bull-tailing which is exclusive for men in Almyra and certain festivals, something that Byleth smiled at.

"So that's where you got your Undefeated title?" Byleth asked him. Nader only snickered at that.

"Knew you'd say that but no, that's not where I got it. I got it from winning all of the battles I've fought against any enemy soldiers."

"Except Fort Merceus."

"Please not you too. I'm tired of explaining."

Byleth let out a hearty laugh at that. "I had hoped you'd stick around with us, and not just for that battle. It would have been quite a team up."

Nader shook his head. "I can't interfere with Fodlan business for long, even with the kiddo's direct orders. I still have a position in the Almyran army and I'm close to the Royal family. I answer to his father directly, so yeah... Sorry."

"Shame. We could have been great together."

"I wouldn't mind sparring with you if you're bored." Nader assured her. "Now, do you still remember everything that I've told you about this sport? Wouldn't want you to get dragged off the horse and get injured. The kiddo's not going to like it."

Byleth nodded at him and went over to her horse, which was standing a few feet away from her rival's.

"Just know that you can't win against me because the General Nader seem to be favoring you." Byleth's Alcostan rival said as they got on their horses. "I will certainly win this round."

Byleth spared her a glance. "I wouldn't say that for sure." she told her. "Victory is never certain before you can even go out on the field just because you have experience in a routine manner. You should always be on your guard no matter what, because anything can happen out there."

That irked her rival but did not sway her concentration as they entered the field, adjusting their hold on their mallets.

When the game started, Byleth has the possession of the ball and she swung her mallet to hit it in a straight line while the men on her team rode off to secure that the ball will not be taken by the other team.

Hilda watched them, interested, for it's almost the same as the ones her father and brother played back in Fodlan. Minus the Claude trophy.

"You know, Claude, Almyra and Fodlan doesn't seem to be so different after all." Hilda finally said, making him look over at her with a smile.

"Well, yeah. I figured that one out before, but there's still a lot of differences between our cultures. Which I aim to change. There's no need for our lands to bicker at all if we can just look past the differences. We're all humans sharing the same lands, sky and air." Claude grimaced as he looked at the game in front of him. "Though I guess we can live without this kind of tradition. This is so pointless, I'm no longer amused by it."

"I don't remember that it was this annoying to win the Almyran respect." Maeve muttered under her breath as one of the Alcostan player tried to hook over one of Byleth's players in an unsafe manner that almost unseated the rider.

"You never did it in the traditional way, sweetheart." Hasan reminded her. "You just went up and beat the lights out of them. I think Byleth would do the same if only the challenge wasn't issued first."

"Why does Almyra have this ridiculous thing of a tradition anyway?" Judith asked.

"Almyrans value skills, strength and determination in leadership." Hasan shrugged. "And as you can see, us Almyrans are a stubborn bunch...it's normally not a big deal like this, but since Claude is King and the continuation of our bloodline is at the line..."

"Fair point."

Byleth almost won the match but since she's new to it, she made a lot of mistakes and have given away penalty points to the rival team and lost the lead.

Claude had to grip his arm rest tightly, because she has the most adorable pout right now and he always wanted to squish her face when she does that.

He couldn't do it as her student, but now he can do it as her future husband. And that he won't get reprimanded for it by anyone.

The third challenge is a one-on-one battle, something that Hilda and the rest of the Fodlan retinue are confident that she will win without any problem. Even Claude, Judith, and Nader wasn't interested in the fight because they knew Byleth's capacity.

Hasan looked excited to see her skills once again, while Maeve wondered how strong the Blade Breaker's daughter is. Jeralt is some kind of a legendary figure to many after all, and her son got attached to her.

Malik and Farid are no longer interested in this challenge for Claude's hand in marriage. They have come to the conclusion that he only did this stupid challenge for the sake of silencing the Governors and for them to accept Byleth in their own way.

"Teach, go easy on her, okay?" Claude told her as she adjusted her ponytail.

"I'm surprised that you're worried for her."

"Teach, there's no need to be jealous. You're the only one for me." he winked at her playfully. "We Deers know what kind of instructor you are. All those intensive trainings gave us sore muscles you know, before you adjusted it for our sake when you saw us having trouble with your curriculum."

A servant handed over her sword for the last challenge. It was just a simple wooden sword like the training swords used back in the Officer's Academy.

"In the Academy, all of you are students and I'm your professor. You know that I don't bother with lineage like my dad."

Claude chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. "Well, I'd like to remind you that you are now in Almyra and you are a Queen facing a Governor's daughter. Be gentle with her...we're doing this to get their approval of our marriage and not to start an international problem."

"Claude, if I didn't know you any better, you planned all of this."

Claude feigned hurt, putting a hand over his heart. "How could you say that, Teach? I did anticipate they will object but I didn't expect them to issue a traditional one."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that, making Claude chuckle. "Yeah, alright. I confess. I may have planned some parts of this. I just wanted to show off your skills, impress the Almyrans. They do love strong women. Just look at my mother."

She shook her head, trying to be that stern professor she used to be with him but couldn't muster it and ended up with a half smile on her lips.

Claude figured that he's not in trouble after confessing that to her, which is a relief.

Byleth loosened her wrist, rotating it as she stood in the middle of the arena. It made her feel like she's back in the betting ring that her dad told her not to join but did it anyway because she's bored and that she could take on her opponents easily. Besides, her winnings there help pay the bills for the mercenary group they were leading.

And when they started to clash swords, Byleth was surprised that her opponent doesn't even have enough force to drive her back.

It looks like the Alcostan girl never took up her sword lessons properly.

"Hey Malik?" Farid asked quietly as they watched the swordfight. "Did the Governor's daughter really took up sword lessons?"

"As far as I know it's mandatory for their family." Malik replied. "I guess there's a big gap in skill between her and the Queen."

Claude sighed dreamily as he watched Byleth. "Isn't my wife beautiful?"

Hilda, Malik and Farid cringed at him.

"Claude, stop that."

"Claude, as your oldest brother, I'm telling you to not fawn over the Queen like some smitten schoolboy."

"Claude, you are confirming my hunch that the apple never left the tree with your actions."

"You guys are no fun at all." Claude pouted. "But you got to admit that there's no point in this anymore. Teach has slipped into her professor mode and is giving her an actual lesson..."

Claude signaled to Nader to break up the match as he stood to address the Governors.  
  
"Well, you have all seen what the Queen of Fodlan can do and there's no more need to continue this since the skill difference is obvious. So I'm expecting that there will be no more objection from here on out."

There was a grumbling amongst the Governors. The Alcostan girl threw her wooden sword aside and unsheathed a dagger, attacking Byleth who easily sidestepped her, grabbing her wrist and twisting it to her back, making her drop her weapon.

Claude sighed at that. He would have her arrested for attempting to hurt Byleth but the Governor of Alcosta quickly stood up and asked for his forgiveness, saying that he admits defeat and will support the Queen in her reign alongside Claude as she has proven herself to be more than capable like Queen Maeve before her. The others still did not want to support the wedding but they bowed down begrudgingly to their King's will on this one.

During the festivies that celebrates the formal engagement between Claude and Byleth, Farid joined Hilda in her table to have a small conversation with her for he will also be in charge on some of the preparations for the Royal wedding.

"It still boggles me that she's Archbishop despite of her background." Farid noted as he took a sip of his wine as the people around them celebrated. Claude had draped himself around Byleth shamelessly from their seat, his attention only at her face.

Hasan and Maeve have distanced themselves from their son, unable to stand him for being smitten with Byleth, and preferred to sit with Judith and Nader. Nader laughed at them, for finally experiencing the embarassment he went through when they were like that smitten with each other when they were younger.

"Well, our Queen is a lot of things, and always full of surprises." Hilda shrugged. "At least you don't have to go through their chaotic energy together on the battlefield. And I think our Queen have finally mellowed when it comes to fighting."

Farid sighed. "Shame, I wanted to see her skills in real combat... I missed my one chance."

"So, what brought you over here to my table? Surely not just to talk about our Queen's battle prowess."

"Claude has dumped on me some of the works for their wedding. And since you are Her Majesty's assistant on this matter, I just thought we should work together to ensure that their wedding is a success."

Hilda pursed her lips. "That's true. I've been meaning to ask Claude to give me some help because I still have no idea how Almyrans go about their weddings. If we are marrying our cultures through their marriage, might as well incorporate it in any way possible, right?"

Farid nodded at that. "My thoughts exactly We can hold their wedding inside the King's Hall. I'm sure we can fit everyone in there, with the Fodlan delegates."

"Have they decided on a date already?"

"Claude wanted it to coincide with the Founding of Almyra. So six months from now."

Hilda stared at him incredulously. "Six months? That's not enough for me to fix everything! We have to send well-crafted invitations by at least next month if we want our messengers to arrive at the farthest reaches of Fodlan in time!"

The Almyran next to her held up his hands in defense. "Don't worry. We have fast messengers so there's no need to fret over that."

"We don't even have a motif yet! It's suppose those two who should be deciding the important stuff, not us. I swear I will strangle Claude if things go awry."

The following days became busy for Hilda and Byleth as the pink-haired girl sequestered her to have her measurement taken and discussed on the motif and theme for the wedding. Byleth tried to assure Hilda that she's fine with whatever Hilda picks but her former student will not have any of it.

It's her wedding and she should have a vision for it. Byleth sighed tiredly, giving into Hilda's nagging. Claude wasn't much of a help, saying that he'll like whatever Byleth chooses for their wedding and then scampered off to do his Kingly business.

He still helps out of course, when he can. He just doesn't want to be seen too giddy about the wedding or else his adorable older brothers will tease him until the end of time.

Byleth only glared at his retreating form, and almost threw her shoe at him when he looked back at her and winked playfully.

Hilda helped Byleth choose their color motif, which will complement the two of them: sage green, gold and platinum.

Green because of Byleth's hair and eyes, as well as Claude's eyes but Hilda doesn't want the color to overshadow Byleth (and to bring out Claude's beautiful emerald eyes as he calls it when he heard of their color motif) so she picked a muted green.

Gold because their lovestory started in the Golden Deer House. And because they both look good in it.

Platinum because why not add a simple but fancy accent?

Hilda, with the help of a few maidens sent by Farid, designed Byleth's dress: a basque waist silhouette, with a sweetheart neckline, partnered with a cold shoulder (or as Byleth calls it, off shoulder with flimsy straps but Hilda ignored her) silhouette as a base.

At least Hilda kept her dress conservative enough for the occassion.

Of course, her dress is made from the finest Almyran silk the Royal family has access to, making Hilda go berserk and made a few adjustments, mainly to her sleeves. She made them tight fitting instead of the flare out.

The details on it is hand embroidered by the same seamstress that made Claude's ceremonial clothes, with a few precious jewels and gold thread.

As for her shoes, Hilda made sure to order from Fodlan's best shoe maker. The design has it on a three inches high heels, with the heels gilded with rosegold leaves that acts as its anchor point to the sole. Everything was simple enough except for that part of the shoes. When Byleth asked why Hilda designed simple shoes for her after what she had done for the dress, the pink haired girl only clicked her tongue and told her that the gilded area will have jewels as well.

Byleth tried hard to dissuade her student on doing such thing but Hilda told her that it's just once in her lifetime and it's not bad to indulge in luxury.

The only luxury Byleth would ever indulge in is buying all of the Almyran Pine Needles from the merchant back in the Monastery.

Claude found it amusing that Hilda is dressing up their professor, something he knew she always wanted when she frustratingly commented before that Byleth doesn't take care of her clothes as a professor.

But he didn't find it amusing when Hilda got her hands on him, thanks to Malik who sold him out. He really thought he was meeting with some merchant or envoy, but it was only Hilda.

"Hilda, Hilda..." Claude tried to cute his way out. "I know you want this to be perfect and I know that Teach has her confidence in you on designing things. But you really don't have to make me one... I can just order a matching robe or something..."

Hilda glared at him. "I know you are a romantic, Claude, why are you holding yourself back on this one time big event in your lives?"

Claude shrugged. "Let's just say that I am avoiding getting teased by my adorable brothers. Now I kind of miss being an only child."  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes at that. "And here you said you wanted an older brother like mine."

"Easy there, Hilda. We don't want eavesdroppers to take that the wrong way. Me and Teach went through a lot just to get to this point. Wouldn't want to ruin this special event you painstakingly helped us out with."

"Well, if you don't want misunderstandings, get your ass over here and stop inching towards the door, Claude. We need to get some measurements!"

Claude begrudgingly went over to her and had his measurement taken. He looked over at the sketch Hilda made for his wedding clothes.

A high collared inner shirt with intricate details, with a robe over it, with the same details. The sash around the waist seem to be incomplete, seeing that she has scribbled something there but he couldn't read it.

The pants seem no different to his usual Kingly attire, though he could see she had some embroidery going on there by the sides.

And it seems like she also had comissioned shoes for him.

"Hilda...not to rain down on your parade but...I really don't like those kind of giveh shoes. I hate the curling."

Hilda looked down at her sketch, surprised. "Really? But Farid said this is traditional..."

"Yeah, well...you've known me for a while, and since when did I ever stick to tradition?"

"That time when you felt cute and made the professor fight for your hand in marriage for no reason."

Claude frowned at that. "Okay, okay... You win. Don't harp on me... But seriously, I don't like those shoes."

"Fine, I'll change it." Hilda told him. "Because you asked nicely."

Claude was silent for a moment before finally asking. "Hilda, you don't plan to dress up the whole entourage, are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm also dressing up Judith and Nader, as per the professor's request. Even your so called older brothers can't escape me."

"Hilda, I really appreciate your help but I don't want you to be overworked or else Lorenz will strangle me to death."

"Lorenz will not do that, Claude. I assure you."

"I have this feeling you haven't seen the dark side of Lorenz."

"He doesn't have a dark side. You're just jealous of him because he didn't let family get in the way of his romanticism. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the professor and ask her who will be walking her down the aisle. I need to dress them up as well."

"It's Alois." Claude told her. "That much is obvious."

"Yeah, well. Wouldn't hurt to be sure right? Alois might back out and Seteth might step in for him since he's not the one officiating..."

The days blurred by for the Royal couple, barely having free time to spend with one another. Byleth even has to return to Fodlan to head one of the celebrations in the Church of Seiros. Hilda took that chance to get the shoes she commissioned and squealed in delight when Byleth tried it on, for it looks gorgeous on her.

Hilda also took that chance to send the invites to everyone from the Golden Deer House. Though she hopes the invites will reach those who have chosen to live as mercenaries in time.

She also instructed Lorenz to get Byleth and Claude the best couple sleepwear as a side gift, knowing Claude likes to match with Byleth's clothes apart from their official gift to the King and Queen.

On their return to Almyra, Alois, Seteth and Holst joined them. Alois's wife and daughter joined them as well, with his daughter being shy around her surrogate older sister. His wife still couldn't believe that he was telling the truth that the Queen and Archbishop is his surrogate daughter.

Flayn has also joined Seteth, having pestered him that she will not miss Byleth's wedding at all cost. When asked where she had been all this time, Flayn diverted the topic into what kind of fishes can be found in Almyran waters or if they will serve fish in the wedding reception.

Holst looked proud and at the same time apologetic because Hilda seem to be taking things in extreme for Byleth and Claude's wedding. He wondered briefly if he was like that during Hilda's own wedding.

Once back in Almyra, Hilda put Byleth in a strict diet, which means no Tahchin (Almyran rice cake made of rice, yogurt, saffron and pheasant meat) for her until her wedding is over since Byleth has taken quite a liking to that simple dish and may have gained a little weight. Claude had to console his bride by giving her dried plums to somehow tide her over. He also sparred with her to help her on her diet.

He didn't mind getting poked fun of by Malik and Farid when Byleth trash him in their sparring for it's the only time they can spend together.

And also, he is to blame for her suddenly having quite an appetite for Almyran food. He had underestimated her eagerness and quick attachment to anything he introduce her to.

As their wedding date draws near, guests from Fodlan have started arriving.

Ferdinand and Dorothea arrived with Bernadetta and surprisingly Caspar is with them. He said he was hanging out in his old home when he heard of the news so he hitched a ride with Duke Aegir.

Lorenz also arrived alongside Marianne and Linhardt, bearing gifts and some stuff Hilda needed for her wedding planning.

The last to arrive were Sylvain and Mercedes, with their newly born baby boy. They were joined by Annette and Felix, who seems to be grumpy for being dragged around. Byleth brightened up at the sight of the baby and Mercedes handed her son over to the Archbishop for her blessing. Byleth duly noted that at least the baby did not inherit his father's ginger hair or else he'll be a carbon copy and having one Sylvain is enough for the world. Sylvain only pouted at that, before telling her that Gustave and Rodrigue couldn't make it but still sent their gifts and regards.

Claude has to clutch his heart to stop it from beating wildly at the sight of Byleth holding a baby. He had noticed that she looked so happy when holding babies recently, and he wondered if it's a motherly instinct that seeped into her system after caring for Mercedes when she was pregnant.

He could imagine her having that same soft and happy expression holding their children and it brought him extreme giddiness, Malik had grimaced at the sight of their lovestruck King which is getting frequent.

Hilda was upset that the Golden Deers weren't complete; Raphael being busy with their inn, Ignatz travelling somewhere as a painter, Lysithea being too busy with her research with Hanneman, Leonie and her mercenary company busy taking odd jobs here and there, Shamir and Catherine can't be tracked down. Not even Manuela could come and Hilda knows she love events where she can get to meet men to hook up with.

Byleth smiled at her at that, telling her that it's alright that they couldn't come. At least they know they're doing well.

Claude took Byleth to one of the jewelers who is tasked to make their wedding rings on one of his day offs. Though he knows that there's no real need to purchase new rings because what they are wearing is enough for the two of them (and because nothing can top Jeralt's ring), but he wanted to do it right.

"Do you like it, Teach?" he asked her as the jeweler showed them his work. It was made of white gold for a base, with gold inlays that Byleth recognized to be the intertwining branches of the Tree of Life from her studies about Almyra.

Byleth turned it over in her hand, noticing the details and smiled at him. "Yes, Claude. I like it. I'm surprised you picked this design of all things, considering your stance."

Claude smiled at her. "Eh, let's just say that that Tree symbolizes what you are to me."

Byleth shook her head at that, bemused, as Claude thanked the jeweler and promised him his pay soon. The two of them then walked around the city, looking at random things. Claude had a hard time controlling Byleth's urges to sample all of the snacks in display, knowing that Hilda will murder him if Byleth gain weight.

He knows they haven't done anything yet, but Byleth seem to be craving like a pregnant woman. And he knows everything that went into her day, having eyes and ears trained at her direction so he's sure she hasn't slept with anyone.

Then again, he remembers her sharing a lot of meals with the students...

Maybe Byleth is really just a foodie.

Their wedding day arrived and Byleth was dressed up by handmaidens Maeve has picked out for her ever since they arrived in Almyra. Byleth still hates it that she's being dressed by other people, but this time she conceded to it because she is afraid of ruining the wedding dress.

It was a beautiful white dress, with the gold embroidery standing out and the jewels on it adding sparkle to it. Her hair was braided on both sides of her head, and tucked into a side-swept chignon. They decorated it with a long white gold flowery hairpin, which was a gift from Maeve.

She got into her dress and was surprised that she actually liked the fit of it around her body. The embroidery came to life, accentuating her in a sexy way but not oversexualized. Claude's necklace hung around her neck, which compliments the sweetheart neckline while his engagement ring sits proudly on her finger.

The shoes were comfortable enough for Byleth, but it's not ideal for running.

Byleth has no idea why she thought of that while she stood in front of the mirror.

They have put a natural look for a makeup on her, for putting anything stronger will be too overdone and will not compliment her dress and hair. Though Byleth assured them that she doesn't mind if they put on apple-red or rouge color on her lips for the occassion. They happily applied the rouge color and her handmaidens sighed dreamily because she looks perfect.

They put on her veil and handed her bouquet, a cascading style of sunflowers, white and red camellias, and a bunch of waxflowers to accent it, for her to hold before escorting her to the next room where Alois was waiting nervously. Upon seeing her, he couldn't help the tears.

"I'm sure Jeralt would burst into tears as well if he ever sees you dressed up beautifully for your big day." Alois sniffed, dabbing his eyes with his handkerchief. Hilda had dressed him up in white with black accents, his cravat a bit askew, with his rank of Captain's badge pinned onto him. Byleth reached out to fix his cravat, causing the older man to shed more tears.

"I'm sorry." he hiccuped. "I just... I never thought that I'll be walking a daughter down the aisle this early..."

Byleth smiled. "At least you know what to do for my...sister's wedding, right?"

Alois sniffed. "No, it's too early to think about her wedding. Let's just focus on yours."

He offered her his arm and Byleth took it. Servants opened the door for the two of them and they proceeded to the King's Hall where they will hold the wedding, officiated by an Almyran priest.

  
Claude fidgeted in his spot, rotating Jeralt's ring around his finger, as the congregation waited for Byleth's arrival. Hilda has outdone herself with his clothes: the pearl-white shirt and robe accented with gold threads is something refreshing to the eyes. The sash around his waist is sage green like the cloths that bedecked the Hall, though his sash has embroidery around it.

The King of Almyra fidgeted discreetly once again. He wondered briefly if he should have trimmed his chinstrap beard more or if Byleth prefer it a bit longer. He even changed his earring for this occassion: it's still a round gold earring like his usual, but with Almyran diamond inset as a gift from his father. It's a little heavy to his liking, but his father gave it for the occassion.

Alois's and Seteth's gift as Byleth's family is a ring and bracelet set which he is wearing right now. The bracelet is just a simple band of silver with intricate engraving and a simple cut of emerald to highlight his eyes. The ring, which has the same gem and engraving as the bracelet, fits on his pinky finger.

The King's Hall is bright, with long cloths of sage green, gold and platinum weaved through one another. Sunflowers and camellias were strewn into back of the seats as decoration.

His heart jumped up to his throat when the guards outside announced Byleth's arrival and everyone turned to look at the doors while the musicians started on their piece.

The door opened and in came Byleth with Alois who is trying his best not to cry in front of many people.

Claude's jaw dropped at the sight of his bride.

She looks absolutely stunning, even through her veil.

If she only descended from the heavens, people would have worshipped her as some goddess.

But no. She's his goddess. And he'll only share her as their Queen, nothing more.

He was completely mesmerised by her he forgot what he's supposed to do. Farid had to discreetly cough and Malik only sighed in defeat as he nudged Claude to move and meet his bride and greet her father.

Maeve chuckled as Claude tried hard not to trip over his feet. "Like father, like son."

Hasan frowned at her. "No it's not. Sure, I was mesmerised by you, but not to the point I tripped over my feet."

"Deny all you want, I have Nader to vouch for my memory."

"Hey, leave me out of this discussion." Nader muttered under his breath. Judith snickered by his side and Nader only grimaced at that.

Claude never once took his eyes off Byleth as they started their wedding, captivated by her, and he noticed her starting to blush under her veil because of his staring. And as they exchanged their vows, Alois couldn't help but shed silent tears. Even Flayn got dragged into his crying that Seteth frowned at the two of them.

Hilda also took Lorenz's handkerchief to wipe her tears. She's proud of herself for this wedding, she's sure she'll pass with flying colors if this were a certification exam.

"You know, for Hilda's laziness, she sure worked hard on this wedding." Linhardt muttered. "I'm surprised she saw this through the end. I doubt I would."

Marianne smiled at that. "Well, I think it's because she was frustrated all these years with the professor and Claude. She confided in me sometime ago that she's finally relieved of their mutual pining for one another."

"Maybe we should hire Hilda to be our wedding planner."

Marianne hit him gently on the wrist. "That's not very nice, to talk about a different wedding in someone else's wedding."

"I'm just saying..."

"No. I will not hear it."

Linhardt sighed. "Fine. Some other time then..."

Byleth and Claude exchanged rings, and when he's finally given leave to kiss his bride, he gently lifted her veil and found her blushing as he tipped her chin up. He gave her one of his signature smile before he pressed his lips against hers, sealing their marriage and the union of their lands.

Propriety dictates that a groom's kiss take only about at least ten seconds.

Claude chose to ignore that, holding Byleth close, who is finally his wife.

Sylvain couldn't help but hoot at them, grinning at the couple, followed by Caspar. Marianne, Annette and Mercedes giggled at that while some of the Almyrans (who supports Claude and Byleth) joined in the hootings.

They moved the celebration, after Claude getting reprimanded by the priest for kissing too long, to the vast garden, where they have erected a gazebo for the couple. The same color scheme is can be seen around the place.

The centerpiece for each table is a small vase of three sunflowers each and a bunch of baby's breath, with a ribbon of green and platinum silk tied around it.

Everyone enjoyed the blend of Fodlan and Almyran cuisine, tasted and approved by Claude of course before it was made in bulk. Flayn seems to be the one enjoying herself the most, with all the fish around, though Seteth gently reminded her that she shouldn't overstuff herself or she'll get a stomachache.

Laughter rang out of children running about, joined by the boisterous laughters from Hasan, Nader and Alois after getting a few drinks to warm them up and have struck a friendship between the three of them.

They dragged Seteth into it too. Holst joined them soon after, having missed drinking with Nader.

All of these happy noise around them is lost to Claude and Byleth, who are eating quietly by their gazebo, watching the hundreds of people enjoy the celebration.

"Our real new dawn, Teach." Claude said softly, his eyes sweeping through the mass of Almyrans and Fodlan people interacting. "It seems like a small step but it's actually a big one. Fodlan and Almyra are finally together, with no walls...there will still be a few problems, but it's something we can tackle together, I'm sure."

Byleth intertwined their hands and she smiled warmly at him. "Everything you wanted?"

Claude returned her smile, making Byleth feel some butterflies in her stomach. It was the exact same smile he had given her that night at the banquet in Garreg Mach before he left all those months ago to ascend as King of Almyra.

But this time, he's not going anywhere. They're stuck forever together. Until the end of their days.

"Everything and more." he replied, bringing her hand up for him to kiss.

An intermission from Fodlan's dancers graced them during their meal, and the Almyrans found it fascinating that despite of the conservative movements, there's a certain allure to it that enticed some of the Almyrans into getting to know the dancers.

Malik readied himself for whatever problem that will arise from that.

When it was time for Byleth to throw her bouquet, Claude whispered into her ear in a conniving manner that made Byleth smile at it.

Everyone who have been with them in the Golden Deer dreaded whatever plan Claude had whispered into her because Byleth seems to be agreeing to it with no questions asked.

Someone is going to be their target for mischief. Their fellow Golden Deers started moving slightly away from the gazebo, making excuses of wanting to stretch their legs or getting some more drinks, making Judith and Holst and the Almyrans with them confused by their nervousness.

When Byleth faced Judith, the older woman had an urge to run but was too late and Byleth had thrown her bouquet at her with precision that everyone was taken aback by how fast it happened. Maeve snickered at her friend while Holst stared at the Royal couple who have the same mischevious smile.

At least she didn't threw it straight to Judith's face because that might hurt her, considering the force Byleth has used.

Judith stared at Byleth, at a loss, before trying to give back the flowers but Byleth will not have it back.

And judging from the glint in Claude's eyes, after he had taken the garter off Byleth's thigh, Holst knew who his target is.

He wondered briefly if he should tell the intended target to run or hide but decided against it. It's probably going to be fun.

"Hey, Nader. Catch." Claude said casually, throwing the garter at his direction. Nader caught it out of reflex and stared at him dumbfounded.

Almyra and Fodlan may have different cultures, but they share the same weird tradition when it comes to choosing the "next bride and groom". Malik only stared at Claude and Byleth, unable to believe his eyes that the Queen will enable Claude's mischief.

He already knew that she lets him do as he pleases, but this one takes it too far.

It's not that he's against Judith. He likes Judith. One of the few who can make his uncle tone down when he becomes excitable.

Not to mention, the former King and Queen are cheering for the unfortunate victims of the new royal couple. And to think Malik hoped that Byleth will have some kind of control over Claude's behavior being his professor...

Evening came and the royal couple changed their clothes for the occassion. Claude wore a loose robe and sash around his waist, and his pants are more comfortable for the dancing later. A great bonfire is at the center of the field, with Almyrans dancing to an upbeat tune, dragging along some people from Fodlan to enjoy it as well.

Judith and Nader sat awkwardly together, but with a few hearty drinks with Holst, they were back on being the bickering couple they are. Malik conceded that maybe his uncle just needed a push to settle down from Claude and Byleth.

Sylvain and Mercedes were not present in the early parts of the festivities, tending to their little one who got a little fussy.

Alois danced with Maeve while Hasan danced with Alois's wife, who was flustered to be in the presence of powerful people. Farid danced with Flayn, with Seteth's permission. The other Golden Deers watched from the sideline, fascinated with how Almyrans can celebrate all day long and not get tired of it. There seems to be more food than what was served during the earlier reception.

Claude noticed that Byleth still hasn't returned from changing her clothes. Even Hilda is missing.

"Have you seen Byleth on your way here?" Claude asked Malik who walked over to him and handed him a cup of strong wine.

"No, no... I don't think I've seen her." Malik replied with a smile that Claude is suspicious of.

"You didn't put anything in this drink, have you?"

"Of course not. I won't do anything to you on your special day."

"The more you talk like that, the more I am suspicious of you."

"Trust me."

"In your words, I trust you as far as I can throw you."

Malik chuckled at that. "Believe me Claude. I will not do anything to my brother."

Claude squinted at him suspiciously before taking a testing sip of the wine. He didn't taste anything different in it, apart from the licorice and black cherries that made up the wine.

He figured this is one of those bottles the Margrave Gautier gifted to them.

The music changed its beat as Claude took another sip of the wine, wondering where Byleth is. Hilda has returned some moment ago with a satisfied smirk and the crowd around them turned silent, surprised by the new dancer that came into view.

Claude turned his head, curious as to why the people suddenly became quiet and then coughed into his cup when he saw Byleth, garbed in black silks that accentuates her body curves further. Claude noticed that it's the Fodlan dancer's outfit.

He gaped at her as she danced in front of him, noticing the choreography as one of the seductive ones in Almyra. Somehow, the Fodlan dress and the Almyran allure brought too much to the table.

Malik took Claude's cup as Byleth pulled Claude to dance, their bodies pressed together and the King of Almyra still stunned by his wife.

Farid slid next to Malik, watching the Royal couple dance to one of Almyra's sensual dances.

"So, you really did it." Farid said quietly. Malik snorted at that, bemused by Claude's expression.

"He nudged my uncle, it's only right that I return the favor."

"I'm surprised Ylie agreed to it."

"I had help from the Countess." Malik replied as he lifted his cup to toast with Hilda at the other side, who lifted her own cup at him.

"You know, if the Countess wasn't married, I'm sure you would have asked her to marry you."

"Nonsense. The Countess is quite a woman, yes, but she's not my type."

Hasan and Maeve watched their son dance with Byleth, wondering where his dance lessons went because he's making a fool of himself out there by just staring at her and managing only half of the choreography done.

When he finally got his composure back though, Maeve nudged her husband.

"Are you ready to be a grandfather? With those two like that, I wouldn't be surprised if we hear about a pregnancy in a few weeks."

Hasan grimaced. "Are you seriously thinking that your son has the backbone on doing that right off the bat? I'll give it a few months before we get any news of grandchildren on the way."

After the night's celebration of uniting Fodlan and Almyra through their marriage, Claude changed into a comfortable sleepwear that the Gloucester couple have gifted and found Byleth standing by the window of their bedroom, wearing a matching sleepwear.

With her hair down and her expression soft, with no worries of any kind for the time being, Claude can't deny that he's still mesmerised by his wife. He went over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I thought you'd be in bed. It must have been tiring for you to be on your feet the whole day." He told her, bringing her hand up to kiss her fingers and then the wedding ring that sits on her ring finger before snuggly hugging her midriff.

"I was waiting for you."

"You know that we have all the time in the world now...no need to rush the honeymoon." he chuckled, nuzzling her nape.

"Really? I was under the impression you wanted to take me somewhere earlier when I danced..."

"Yeah, about that..." Claude coughed, his ears red. "Who gave you the idea to do that?"

"Malik said that it's some Almyran tradition for the King's wife to dance...."

Byleth noticed his grip on her tightened, and figured out that Malik probably conspired with Hilda to get back at Claude for all the mischief he did.

"Yeah...such tradition does not exist, Ylie. I guess I'll be the one handling your lessons about everything in Almyra. I can't entrust you to those idiots."

Byleth looked over her shoulder to look at his face. She felt her heart jump up her throat to see him with his hair down; and with his beard starting to grow out from its chinstrap version, he looks delectable. Though she will not say that out loud or admit it to him. Claude noticed her blush and grinned.

"Still not used seeing this face up close, Ylie? I seem to remember you liked staring at my face..."

Byleth elbowed him, flustered (for once, she wish that Claude is not as observant as he is when it comes to her) and Claude only let out a hearty laugh. He turned her around in his arms and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Finally we can have some real peace and silence." he sighed, hugging her.

"Say, Claude...?"

"Mm?"

"You said that you didn't grow up in luxury like the nobles in Fodlan. Yet here we are, in a palace no less. With every luxury of a King."

"Well, yeah... I may have lived here but no one treated me as Crowned Prince. Not until I returned after the war in Fodlan that is. I'm more in touch with the comings and going with the common folk like my father than with the politics. In fact, the only time I got respected was when you arrived."

"You don't have to exaggerate, Claude."

"I'm not. I'm telling you the full truth, Byleth. Whatever you heard from Malik and Farid about my childhood, is just a small part of it. And that ghost story they told you is a lie."

"Being defensive about it makes me think it really happened."

"Aw come on, Teach. I don't want to start our married life like this."

Byleth kissed his chin as an apology, to which Claude smiled at. They stood there in silence, hugging each other and savoring each other's warmth. Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, while Claude rested his hands on her lower back loosely.

"Hey Teach?"

"Yes, my sweet Deer?"

"Remember when we first met, and you were so against me doing underhanded tactics?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I confess that I did that for fun. I didn't know what to make of you before...and when you suddenly agreed during the Battle of Eagle and Lion, I seriously have no idea if you were enabling me or testing me."

Byleth chuckled at that. "I just wanted to see how far you can enact your plan."

Claude pouted at that. "Knew it. Good thing I didn't push it then."

"Why suddenly bring this up, Claude? We're moving forward to our new dawn, as you put it."

The King of Almyra stood there quietly, putting his hand through her hair and caressing it gently. Byleth frowned at his silence and tried to look at his face.

"Claude?"

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes looking straight into hers. "I just want you to know, Teach, that it doesn't matter to me if the world is trying its best to keep us apart. I will do whatever it takes to be with you, to stay by your side.. To keep you happy and smiling after everything that you went through... I know it's not appropriate for a King to do all that I did before...and will do in the future."

Byleth frowned. "Claude, what did you do now? The time for dangerous schemes are long past."

"Yes, I know... I just...wanted to tell you that." he replied, tipping her chin up. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this new page of our lives, even if you're having one of your worst mood swings. I love you."

Byleth stared at him for a moment, then smiled at him, framing his face with her hands. "Claude, you know that you are going to be under constant supervision of your professor starting from here? You know that I will not let you get away with any more mischief, right?"

Claude chortled as he lifted her by the waist and carried her back to the bed, laying her down and he hovered above her.

"I know. You won't let me do all the mischief on my own. Your command and my schemes together are the best combination that ever graced Fodlan. And Almyra will see it too."

Byleth squished his face with her hands. "When will you grow up? Stop scheming even for a moment."

"I can show you what kind of man I am now, Teach." He winked at her. "Especially after that dance you gracefully shown me and the rest of Almyra. But next time, I want you to dance just for my eyes alone."

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Byleth."

"I love you too, Claude." she pressed a kiss onto his cheek. "And...let me just say that you look absolutely dashing in anything you wear. Care to let me have a taste of food that can only be found in Almyra? Though it looks like it was served for a shortwhile in Fodlan..."

She will not admit it's the hair or the beard that added to his attractiveness. She'd rather die.

Claude turned crimson at that, pushed himself up and looked at her, flustered by her words. He thought he knew her already, that she's not as vocal as the others when it comes to such risqué things...

He's not really prepared for that. And seeing her grin at him, he knew he fell for her trick. She playfully touched his earring, letting her forefinger touch his earlobe.

"Teaaacccchhhh...don't tease me like that." he whined as Byleth let out a laugh.

"Well, aren't you fun to tease. I didn't know you were sensitive."

Claude pouted. "I wonder if you'll say the same thing later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the end. Thank you for reading this far. ;u;


	15. Mini Claudes and Byleths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious Eisner and Riegan babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witness my bad skills of naming characters

"So, tell me Claude. Why do you have the devil's children with Ylie?" Malik asked him quietly as he stood in the King's office, trying to dust off the glitters on his hair and clothes. Claude snickered at the sight of him as he took the paperworks from his hands. He blew off the glitters and a few stray confettis from it.

"Hey, that's just mean, Malik. Those are my children you adore so much."

"I adore them, yes, when they are within Ylie's watchful eyes." Malik told him as he dusted off his robe. "The Crowned Prince and the Second Prince are angels when she's around."

"They're angels, through and through." the King of Almyra replied. "They just love their Uncle Malik so much, that's why they prank you all the time."

"More like mini versions of you when you were a kid, but much more destructive in nature when left alone. When will you give us a princess who will have Ylie's temperament for once?"

Claude shrugged. "Let's hope the baby on the way is a girl then. But I highly doubt it, seeing that we have consecutive boys...the Agardaes bloodline sure is strong."

Malik rolled his eyes at that. The Crowned Prince Reus Shahnaz is a five year old force of nature. His younger brother, Second Prince Dimitri Heydar (whom everyone just call as Mitya) who is just three years old, is his constant partner-in-crime and not a day goes by inside the Almyran palace where they don't victimize anyone with their pranks.

It's mostly Malik who is their victim, and even though he complains about to to Claude or Byleth, he never did raise his voice at them. Most of the time, he let it slide.

While it's tradition in Almyra to keep their names simple ("Keep it to one name and maybe one or two syllables because that's the purpose of the Almyran titles once they come of age" Malik had told Claude but got ignored anyways), the Royal couple is insistent on naming their children after Byleth's father and the late King of Faerghus.

Hasan has lost a lot of bet against his wife when it comes to the naming of their grandchildren, but he loves them to bits. He's the one who started calling Second Prince Dimitri as Mitya and the whole Court caught up on it.

And he personally teaches both princes on archery, with toy bow and arrow made for them. They have inconvenienced a lot of people when their aim strays and break something. Once, they broke a glass blown display meant as a gift from Duke and Duchess Aegir to Byleth being transferred across the courtyard. He immediately scooped up the children and left the location.

Secretly though, Hasan and Maeve wants a granddaughter or two.

The two of them have pampered Byleth ever since she married Claude. They have dressed her up in many clothes, ranging from simple ensemble to the grandest one. Claude was amused by all of it, and had his clothes made to match hers.

Claude actually intended to have two kids, since Byleth had trouble giving birth to Mitya.

But hey, it's not his fault if his wife jumped on him one time and resulted to this third pregnancy. His father is right, the beard has a strong pull on Fodlan women. He now resembles his father in the paintings in the hallway when he married Maeve: a well maintained full beard (his father has the same style like Nader now, because he doesn't want to be mistaken to be Claude from afar), and he's more well toned (but not close enough to Nader or his father's body type) compared to years ago. He still kept his hair the same length as it was because it's easier to fix, and because he figured out that Byleth likes him with short hair.

Crowned Prince Reus Shahnaz is a carbon copy of his father, though he got his mother's original cornflower blue eyes, something that Claude misses. He's not saying it out loud, but he really prefers her original color for hair and eyes. If only Sothis would take back her blessing or something...

Byleth bemusedly pointed it out that almost all first born sons into the Agardaes look like their fathers, she wouldn't be surprised if Reus bring home a woman from Fodlan as his wife. A trend that Hasan somehow started.

Mitya, however, seems to have inherited Byleth's physical traits. The fair skin, her original blue hair, Claude's emerald green eyes and somehow even her deadpan expressions, making him the perfect conspirator for Reus on doing pranks. He only got Byleth's looks, but he certainly have Claude's mischief.

It has become common knowledge that if the two princes plus the King together when he has free time, it's guaranteed there is some kind of mischief brewing. And whoever is the unfortunate victim, they're always faced with Mitya.

They can't figure out Mitya's feelings at any given time, but he always break into a smile when Farid is around. It's obvious that Mitya is more attached to Farid than Malik, something that the State secretary feels a bit miffed at.

The birth of the second prince created quite a controversy in court for he doesn't share any of the traits of his parents. Claude told them off that before Byleth got her mint green hair and eyes, she had dark berry blue hair and cornflower blue eyes.

Her condition now is just because of a Goddess's blessing. Something that he is currently researching on reversing on his own, or how he can also achieve a life where they can watch over their children from afar, in the comfort of a small home, as generations pass them by. But so far, his research has not yielded to anything. A visit to Rhea is his last resort and he will do it soon.

The two of them went down to the courtyard after their paperworks were done where Maeve and Byleth were having tea, though Byleth is only allowed to drink warm milk.

Claude's expression softened at the sight of his pregnant wife. She looks so radiant and doesn't have that mood swing where she gets really annoyed with him for no reason and making him get her food cravings.

"Where are the kids?" Claude asked as he kissed Byleth's forehead in greeting. Maeve rolled her eyes.

"Your father took them for a horse ride. He's thrilled that both boys are a natural, though Reus looks like he has an aptitude for wyverns. He won't stop pestering your wife's wyvern."

Claude looked down on Byleth, placing a hand over her tummy. Byleth chuckled as the baby kicked his hand from her tummy.

"The little one seems not to like you, Claude." she teased him. Claude pouted at that.

"Nonsense, the little one is just excited to see me."

The first time she got pregnant, Claude was beside himself. He didn't know what to do and panicked when Reus was about to be born.

By their second child, Claude somehow has his composure but he broke down crying when he saw how small Mitya is. He looked so adorable, like a mini Byleth.

A raucous laughter rang out from the hallway and they turned to look. Hasan has returned with the children.

Two little others trailed behind the princes.

One is Malik's own son, Forsyth, who is the same age as Reus though a few months younger.

The other is Farid's eldest son, Python, who is four and a half years old.

Both boys were buddies to the princes as their fathers were to Claude. Though Byleth would have preferred if Python got his father's quiet nature. At one point, Byleth told Claude that maybe Malik and Farid got their children swapped despite of age difference.

Forsyth is very much like Farid, quiet, serious and only causes minor mischief.

Python meanwhile is very much like Malik in terms of mischief. And being buddy with Mitya means double the trouble.

"Hey, there's my mini me's." Claude cheerfully said as he scooped up his sons. "Did you have fun with grandfather?"

Reus wiggled out of his father's grasp and went over to his mother. Claude poked his side at that.

"Rude." he told him. "Apologize to Uncle Malik first for the prank you did."

"It wasn't me." Reus replied petulantly. "It was Mitya and Python."

Mitya turned his face to look at his father, his eyes widened innocently. Python only shrugged, not denying nor confirming.

Claude sighed at that. He can never win against his children with Byleth. They are his angels of misfits after all.

A few months later, Byleth gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, to Claude's surprise.

His side of the family doesn't have any genes for that, so it's probably with Byleth's side.

Both babies have a streak of mint green hair, and a heterochromia of Claude's emerald eyes and Byleth's mint green eyes.

They gave the girl the name Zahra while they gave the name Áedán to the boy, finally bowing to Malik's nagging that they should keep it to one name only.

Claude and Byleth's married life is a happy one, with minor fights because of their duties as King and Queen. But they never let it mar their relationship.

The only time they got into a serious fight is when Claude was suppose to look after Reus and Mitya (with the twins left in the care of their grandparents because they are too small to leave Almyra yet) while Byleth is taking care of business in Garreg Mach as its Archbishop and the three of them tagged alongside her.

Claude was playing hide and seek with his children alongside the children the Church has taken in as orphans, when he couldn't find his princes after finding the other children.

He was about to beam with pride that they're good at hiding like him and can probably eavesdrop on anyone when they grow up like him until Holst's adoptive son, Lukas Goneril, came running up to him.

The princes have taken Omar up in the sky and are precariously flying.

Of course, Claude sprinted into action and mounted Aenir and sped towards his children.

Omar was gentle enough with the children but a crow spooked him. It would normally not bother him if it was Claude who is directing him, but his riders were two young children who are easily spooked.

Omar flailed and the children fell off his back, to Claude's horror.

He urged Aenir to fly faster to catch his sons safely in his arms and made the crying boys promise not to tell their mother about what happened.

When they have landed, Claude hugged his boys tightly. Omar landed next to them, looking apologetic.

Claude dismounted walked over to his wyvern, patting its nuzzle, while his boys stood next to him and patting Omar as the wyvern lowered his head to give an apologetic sniff at them.

"Claude von Riegan."

Claude stiffened when he heard her voice. He turned his head to look at his wife, who is flanked by Seteth and Alois. Her expression is unreadable to Claude but he knows immediately that she had seen everything that had happened.

The boys, unaware of their mother's anger, ran up to their grandfather Alois and Uncle Seteth who promptly left the area so they will not witness Byleth demolishing Claude for what had just happened.

"Ylie, honey, I can explain."

"There's no need to explain, Claude. I've seen everything from the Star Terrace."

"No, Ylie, sweetheart..."

"You and I both know I am not the holiest woman around, Claude. I will beat you up for negligence of the Princes, of our children."

"No, Ylie...wait, Byleth..Teach...!!" Claude stammered as he stepped backwards away from her. When Byleth stepped forward, Claude started running for his life. He had hoped her Archbishop dress will hinder her but it seems like she has grown accustomed to it and is gaining on him.

Holst, who was checking on something in the Cathedral, stood next to his adoptive son and looked down at Claude who just got punished severely by the Archbishop.

"Are you still alive, Your Majesty? I've never seen Her Grace that angry since years ago..." Holst asked tentatively.

Claude chuckled, hurting all over. "Yeah... Never better. I have completely forgotten how strong she is... Brings back memories of our Academy days..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> ×Forsyth, Python and Lukas - well, with Forsyth and Python finally in FEH, I wanted to somehow include them here. And because SoV is begging for my attention


End file.
